Beware the Superman
by nic98ole
Summary: What really matters in life anymore? Having someone to love or the ability to be able to love someone back? Jarlos/Kogan slash.
1. The Lorax

This story will be different from my others because now, I'm verging into the Jarlos and Kogan side. Yep, first Jarlos story and I _hope _that it's good. Should be, this is the longest first chapter that I have ever written, so I'm trying _super _hard. That, and that maybe once this story is over I will have the well-rounded writing ability to write any pairing in BTR fandom. . ._if _this is good enough. Ugh, hope you all enjoy the beginning of another story of mine, a story inspired by _Chobits _and _Love Me Not _by **vickytunes**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>They were so beautiful, something that he couldn't yet understand but marveled at in awe and amazement. The two of them, a boy and a girl young and smiling bright, were drawing closer with eyes never leaving the other and hands growing intertwined as the bodies began to close the distance. He watched them from afar, behind a tree with hand pressing lightly into the wood and cheek beside his fingers as the noses brushed against each other before their heads tilted and lips were on lips. He tentatively raised his own fingers to his lips as if he could feel the kiss the couple was sharing and the tips ran along his lower lip and upper lip as he watched the way the lips moved against each other in such love.<p>

Love. . .

_No one will love something like you._

He shook his head, stepping back and stepping into a pile of autumn leaves that crunched at the movement of his feet. The couple pulled away at the sound, eyes darting around to see just what caused the noise and he panicked, turning on his heel and began to run fast. He heard a shout, but didn't dare to turn around and risk seeing one of them following him. Risk being caught and questioned until the truth came out. His legs and feet moved at such a speed, if anyone was to see him they would believe he was flying off of the cement of the litter covered alleyway. There was no thudding of his heart, no loss of breath, no sweat coming from his sun-kissed skin and furrowed in his dark brows or his coal hair that flew in the breeze. Only thing that he could feel was energy surging through him, energy that was slowly beginning to dim.

He struggled to keep his eyes opened, the vision flickering in and out and his left leg stiffened with right foot coming crashing down as he felt his body slowly beginning a force shut down. He gritted his teeth, the memory of the couple and that beautiful kiss disappearing from his mind and going down to his knees beside a couple of trash cans. His body slumped forward, stomach scraping the gravel and arms sprawled out in front of him as words flashed before his eyes.

**System shut down. Stand by for reboot and reprogramming.**

* * *

><p>If there was anything that James Diamond hated in the entire universe, it was the walk from the bookstore to the apartment. Then again, it was the entire idea of him having to leave his small and not the luxurious mansion that he so often dreamed of (and still did) owning to walk 4 miles down to some old and smelly bookstore where the nerds would try to flirt with him by using some cheesy Shakespeare excerpt or poems that James could barely remember the first line of let alone care about the first stanza. The pay was mediocre and the co-workers were barely tolerable, James managing to not stab himself with a pencil only because Stephanie King was actually pretty funny when you ignored her obsession with gore. But that was about it, everything else about this walk to and from work was generally a bore.<p>

He gave a yawn, sticking his hands into the pockets of his denim and dragged his far too expensive for his own pocket shoes down the gravel of the alleyway while his nose wrinkled a bit from the bitter smell of trash entering his nostrils. Honestly, couldn't people pick up their own junk instead of tossing it on the ground like James actually _does _want to step in some half chewed food or spat out gum? People just threw anything on the ground in this alleyway these days, food half eaten and being finished off by the ants or the rats. Paper from flyers that were torn down or blew off of their spot by the wind and just scraping along the ground before being carried back up into the air. Some person naked and passed out-

Wait.

James stopped, turning his head wildly to stare at the body lying limp on the dirty ground and not moving. He gulped, hazel eyes flickering back and forth as if he was hoping someone else would stumble across this scene and tell him that he wasn't hallucinating. He felt his hands grow sweaty, such an unattractive trait but he did it when he was nervous anyways, and turned to the lifeless body in fear and embarrassment. Was the guy dead? No, how could he be dead, the murderer wouldn't be so stupid as to leave the body out in plain view for someone to find, right? Plus, James didn't see any blood on the body. The skin was actually very clean for lying in the grime of the alley, clean and a beautiful bronze like tan color.

James worked up the nerve to approach the body, taking hesitant steps and drawing closer until he was just about inches away and he knelt down. The person was small, very young looking and Latino. He felt a cruel smile come to his lips, probably just someone that had a little bit too much fun at the bars.

"Hey!" James shouted out loud for the person to awake from his drunk stupor but there was no response. The brunette frowned, hand shooting out to shake a bit at the shoulder and slightly stop to notice how soft the skin was. Almost as if the person just got out of the bath, smooth and somewhat warm. He shook his head, scowling and shook the person roughly.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Wake up!" James shouted once more, pulling the male back so he was lying on his back and James saw his face. Young, eyes closed in sleep even with James shaking him and lips not even chapped but soft and plump. There was a small birthmark by his lip and his hair was as dark as coal. James tried his best to keep his eyes on the guy's face, not trying to let his curiosity get the best of him to examine the entire body. You know, because that would just be weird, he wasn't going to check out some nude drunk guy. What loser would do something like that? He slapped the cheek a couple of times, nothing and James groaned in annoyance.

The sales clerk got onto his feet, frowning more when he realized the dirt on his jeans from kneeling and rolled his eyes. He glanced back down at the body once more, perfectly fine with just leaving the guy until some other unlucky soul is tasked with waking him up and getting some clothes on him. But he felt something twitching in his mind as he took a step away and he was biting his lip in slight annoyance. One part of him wanted to just leave, he did have better thing to do than play with a drunk body. The other part of him, the good humanitarian part of him that James usually suppressed, wanted to just stay with him and try to get him to at least shelter. He rolled his eyes, crouching back down and hands wrapping around the base of the head.

The hair was soft and strands curled around James' fingers as he tilted the head upwards and the digits gripped a bit at the flesh and feeling like he was roughly pinching a muscle in the neck. But his eyebrow quirked in confusion when he felt that muscle disappear from his touch. His eyes widened when the head began to tilt forward of its own accord. James scrambled back, the legs of the nude male beginning to kick furiously and arms straightening at his sides as he got onto his knees with eyes large and wide. James sat their on the ground and stared with amazement as the boy turned to face him, brown eyes wide in curiosity and confusion and James gulped.

"You okay? Go home, man," James mumbled out and the boy cocked his head to the side as if he didn't understand what James was saying and the brunette groaned in annoyance. Probably still drunk, James thought and he got onto his feet and stuck his hands in the front pockets of his pants. He continued to walk down the alley, content and going his un-merry way back to his apartment when he heard the rustle of garbage behind him. He turned, the boy standing behind him and James frowned. He gave him a shove, glaring darkly. "Back off," James hissed and for a split second, it looked like hurt flashed across the young face before being replaced with a sort of fear and helplessness.

James turned, crossing his arms in annoyance and intimidation, and stared the younger boy down. "What, you don't got a home or something?"

No response still and James leaned forward, "Are you stupid? Can't you talk?"

The soft looking lips moved a bit, but no sound emitted and James quirked an eyebrow, "Do you have a name? What's your name?"

Nothing, nothing. The boy just stared at James with a sort of fear of him, though James didn't know why. He just met the guy, why should he be afraid of him? James raised his hand, seeing the boy beginning to quiver as it hovered over the crown of his head and settled in the dark hair. The fingers traced down to the ears, touching along the lobe and James' finger brushed against something coarse and rough instead of soft skin. He pinched at it, eyes widening when he found himself pulling at it and a blue wire was slowly being pulled from the mass of black strands. Normal people don't have wires in their head. . .what _was _this guy?

James turned to ask the boy but found the eyes were staring straight ahead, dead and black. James bit his lip, turning back and squinting his eyes to see the writing on the wire.

_Beta 1.2 11 J.S._

. . .Beta? What the hell was that? What did that mean? He let the wire slip from his fingers and as soon as it was obscured by the tufts of hair, the eyes of the boy lightened and continued to watch James with fear.

"What are you?. . .Are you some kind of alien or something?" James asked and the boy's lips moved, an airy breath coming but not a comprehensible word. James was growing irritated, though his heart was beating with slight excitement. ". . .Are you a robot?"

". . .R-robo. . ."

"Robot. Are you a robot?"

"Robot," the boy repeated, frail and shy and James' eyes widened in surprise. A robot. He was talking to a robot? No, he couldn't be talking to a robot. Maybe the guy was still drunk and the alcohol was just talking. No way that this was a robot when it looked too real, he didn't even know why he came to that conclusions. Silly James, all the more reason to get home and flop on his lumpy mattress and get some beauty sleep.

"Well if you're a robot, do some. . .robot thingy," James replied, waving his hands and fingers wiggling from trying to think of another word other than 'thingy' and the boy bit his lip, probably not knowing how to be able to do something like that. James stood and watched him, beginning a mental clock in his head and as soon as he counted to twenty, he was going to leave. This guy already wasted his time, he didn't need to waste his time with him anymore. . . .10. . .20. Okay, time to go.

James turned, continuing to leave but the boy grabbed onto the back of his shirt again and James growled. If he keeps doing that, his shirt was going to be all stretched out instead of tightly clinging to his body to show off his sculptured body. He turned, ready to snap until the boy took his hand and placed it over his bare chest. But instead of James feeling a soft thud of a heart like anyone would, he felt nothing. No beat, no pulse. No heart.

. . .Robots didn't have hearts.

Drunk or not, no one has freaking wires that come out of their head with codes on it. And how could someone alive and standing right in front of him not have a heartbeat? Either James was going crazy or their was only one conclusion that just questioned his sanity even more.

James found a robot, an android or something that was like the science fiction books he stocked on the shelves and snorted at whoever would read the geeky material.

Suddenly, this didn't seem like a bad time to be walking 4 miles from the bookstore.

* * *

><p>It was a lot harder to sneak a small, nude teenage looking boy into your apartment than James thought. He didn't know how he was able to do it in high school with the various girls and experimental guys, maybe it was something that faded with age. Not that James was calling himself old, hah, he was handsomely young. Even the cougars of Minnesota want to have a piece of James, the brunette having to fend off a pack that come by the bookstore every now and then to say they just wanted to pick up a cookbook to make delicious treats for James to try or some other flirt.<p>

He managed to get the two of him to his door after climbing the flights of stairs and limit the chance of getting caught in the elevator. What kind of robot would be out without clothes on anyways? What kind of robot would even be out when James didn't know of any labs or buildings associated with robotics in the area of the alleyway? Maybe he was a government project and flew from the base but crashed in the alley. Or maybe he wasn't even human technology but of artificial intelligence. Or maybe-

Ew, he was starting to sound like the geeks by the comic section. Ugh, snap out of James!

The brunette fumbled with the keys for a bit, trying to get the door open in a hurry since the boy beside him was standing out in the buff and looking at his surroundings. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye, James could see the boy begin to mimic his actions and facial expressions at the stupid key not getting inside the lock. Cute for about five seconds but then getting on James' nerves the rest of the while. He was only surprised that no one didn't even come down the hallway and caught the two of them out like this, heart racing as he finally managed to get the key inside and turn the lock with an audible click.

As as soon as his door opened, he heard another one slam closed.

James blinked, quickly grabbing the boy by his wrist and yanking him inside, closing the door behind him to give off an innocent and ignorant smile at whoever was walking past his room. Turned out to be his neighbor, the brunette man looking at him confused.

"Hi James?" he said, albeit wary and James still kept that plastered smile he used on his customers.

"Hey Dak, nice weather we're having right? Nice day, nothing weird about it, nope," James replied with a nervous laugh that Dak just raised an eyebrow at in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but James was already slipping into his door, "Well, see ya later. Knock if you need me, but don't need me, okay? Just don't bother me."

James was talking through the small crack of the door when he sputtered out that last sentence and closed the mahogany door with a small shut and placed his ear on the door to listen. He heard an audible groan before the sound of footsteps moving off down the hall and far away into the distance. He saw how the boy came running up to the door and placed his cheek on the wood for him to listen too, though Dak was long gone and there was nothing but an empty hall on the other side. James breathed, so did the boy, and the brunette turned to walk over to the old couch and fall right on top of it. He sunk along into the cushion, this entire apartment a tragedy of Better Homes & Gardens, and groaned. A lazy eye glanced over at the boy now looking around the space, touching things and grazing his fingers over every object he could reach and James sat up.

"So. . .you're a robot. . ." James replied, ever so obvious and the boy didn't respond as usual. "Can't you talk? Robots can talk, why can't you?"

Maybe he was broken, maybe that was why he was in the alleyway along with the other garbage. But then again, that seems like a weird way to throw away a robot. Especially since you know, _no one _would even _know _it was a robot from first glance and freak out over it being a murder scene. James eyed the way the boy walked around in a large circle, tan toes wiggling at the brown carpet and James could see muscle move with each poised and child-like step. A robot. . .

And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He found a freaking robot. A _robot_. How cool was it to say that he had a robot that could be his butler, his personal assistant, his chef, his everything? He could get him to do his work down at the bookstore because hey,he looked like any average human and James probably wouldn't have to work another day in his life because this guy would be with him until James was old and living it up Hugh Hefner style. And better still, this was a piece of equipment that no one else had. Robots could fly, right? They had lasers and self defense and be able to convert into cars or helicopters, right? He could get him to do extraordinary tasks or simple mundane tasks that James would be lazy to do himself. Then another thought clicked into his mind. This robot was naked.

Maybe he's a sexbot too.

Oh, James was grinning like an idiot.

Sure, he had his little perverted moments at the time. And for sure he'd have to explain himself if anyone should catch him with this robot that didn't look much older than 17 and him 21. But he was pretty cute, he'd thought robots would look. . .well, bulky and shiny and probably not even have a face but instead a bunch of lights and buttons. No buttons that James could view (and James had an _excellent _view of the boy's body, thank you very much). Sleeping with a robot. . .could he even do that? Hmm, now that might be a little bit too weird but hey, if they can do it in the pornos, why not give a robot that feature in real life?

James saw the way the boy crouched over in front of the TV, sitting down and looking at the blank screen in slight confusion and James raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's a TV. . .you don't know what a TV is?" James asked and the boy said nothing and James groaned. It's a robot, why was it not working right? Maybe it was debunk, maybe some company was making a line of robots and this was a reject that got away or something. He sat and stared at the boy, the boy not responding and sighed, "You don't even have a name? No one called you anything at all?"

Dead silence, as usual. Maybe he didn't know how to talk. He had trouble just saying the word 'robot', maybe he just didn't know what to say. James tapped his hand on the shoulder of the couch, tapping his foot as well. He reached over for the remote, clicking the television on and as soon as the screen flashed, the boy jumped in amazement and James rolled his eyes. The show in question that was on was _The Magic School Bus_, a show James used to watch as a kid when his mother tried to get him educated and become a well-respected young gentleman or something along those lines. James might have had the show on, but he wouldn't pay attention to a thing, mostly trying to see if he could take off the parental lock on his TV.

The episode was something about ants or bugs, who cares. The teacher saying they were trying to smell them, who cares. Then one of the children began to laugh, saying how 'yeah, they're trying to see if we're wearing deodor_ant_ and _wow_, was that the cheesiest joke or what? But the boy in front of the TV was laughing a bit and that was when James grew confused. Robots could laugh? But how, they weren't supposed to be emotional, right? But the boy did show fear when he met James. And another thing, he must know some language since he understood the lousy joke, why couldn't he talk? James got up and sat beside him, slightly turning his face so the boy was looking at him.

"Can you talk? You understand me, right? Nod your head up and down if you understand me," James said and the boy blinked before slowly tilting his head back and tilting it downwards again to nod and James smiled. Progress! "Okay, what's your name?"

The children groaned out 'Carlos!' and the boy blinked.

"C-Carlos," he stuttered out and James frowned.

"No, your name."

"Carlos," the boy repeated and James sighed. So maybe he learned from hearing things said to him. That shouldn't be too hard, but at the same time, seemed like a lot of work for James to be doing. Robots shouldn't have to learn anything, they should know everything. Maybe he needed to get some software. . .but who would have software for androids? Especially when he was pretty sure that the one sitting in front of him was the only one and-

"Hey James!" he heard Dak's voice shout out from behind his door and James jumped, one hand going to swat at the TV to turn it off while the other snaked around "Carlos'" head and covered his mouth.

"Y-Yeah? What?" James shouted back and he heard some noise behind the door.

"Our mail got mixed up again, I got a bunch of subscriptions to you from your weird fashion magazines," Dak shouted and James frowned. _Man Fashion _and _Cuda Cosmos _were absolutely not weird fashion magazines, Dak just didn't know good taste when he saw it.

"Just leave it in front of the door!" James shouted.

"No, someone else might take it. . .hey, the door's unlocked."

He forgot to lock the door! He couldn't get up fast enough to try and run the couple yards away from the television to the door to shut it and lock it, Dak already had the door open wide and looking inside the cramped apartment. His eyes fell on James' frozen figure and looked confused, then they fell on the nude android and grew wide.

"A high schooler! Are you serious!" Dak shouted and James gritted his teeth.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"'Not what it looks like'? You got a naked 15 year old in your apartment, what else could it be other than what it looks like!"

"Not that!" James shouted and Dak scowled with disgust, dropping the magazine's on the floor and stomping over to where "Carlos" was sitting and looking with slight confusion. He grabbed onto the tanned wrist, Carlos' eyes widening with fear and James frowned. "Dak, you don't understand!"

"He's going home! Sicko!" Dak snapped and James shook his head.

"No! He's not even human!" James shouted and that was when Dak stopped tugging on Carlos' wrist to look at James with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'not even human'?" Dak asked and James pushed past the man to crouch down and reveal the blue wire that came from the boy's ear. Dak's eyes were widening in surprise as the wire stretched farther and extended to see yellow encoding embedded in the blue and James slowly let it coil back until it was well hidden.

"I don't know how to explain it but he's a robot or something, no matter how you explain it," James replied and Dak just stared at the being right in front of him while Carlos looked the man up and down in slight curiosity.

". . .How. . .but. . .this is impossible," Dak mumbled and James sighed.

"I know, I know. But I don't know what's going on with him. He doesn't talk, he barely seems like he understands anything. I don't know if he's broken or whatever. And even if he is, where would I take him to get him fixed?" James replied and Dak crouched down to the android's eye level, hand slowly coming out to rub atop the crown of black hair.

". . .Hello," Dak said quietly.

". . .Hello," Carlos repeated and Dak gave a soft smile, softer than he did when he first walked in and thought Carlos was a young boy instead of a robot.

"My name is Dak, what's yours?"

". . .Carlos," the android replied and James' eyes widened. He grabbed hold of the man and pulled him away by his shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what? I'm just talking to him like I talk to my niece," Dak said with a roll of the eyes and James pouted. Geez, he didn't need to make it sound like James was some kind of airhead about these kinds of things. Though, he didn't know the first thing about technology, green light means good, red light means bad and if it started to smoke, it was time to panic. That was all he knew and was just hoping that maybe Carlos would be able to take care of himself. Dak pulled away from James, crawling back over to Carlos to give him a soft pat on the head and give the android a pleasant and friendly smile.

"I think you just need to teach him how to talk. You know, repeat stuff to him and tell him how things are supposed to work," Dak explained and James frowned.

"Teach him? He's supposed to be able to do things on his own, what point would that be for him to be a robot if I have to do everything myself? Besides, I don't even have time to babysit him."

"Hey, you're the one that found him, you need to take care of him," Dak said sternly and James continued to pout. So much for his dream of not even having to get out of bed and just having Carlos run his errands. Dak slightly smiled, hand moving to cup Carlos' cheek and thumb running over the smooth skin. "Amazing, he doesn't even look like a robot. . .he's really cute too."

"Hey, hey. Don't be getting any ideas."

"I'm not. Having sex with objects is more up your alley anyways."

"I'm not going to have sex with him!" James shouted, though a blush began to creep over his face in slight guilt and Dak gave a teasing eyeroll.

"Whatever. . .we'll just keep Carlos a little secret from Bitters, huh?"

Bitters, James forgot all about his strict and pesky landlord. If the man even found Carlos, he would up James' rent to a price the brunette wouldn't be able to afford. Yep, having Carlos was going to be a difficult task. He saw Dak get up and onto his feet, straightening out his shirt and Carlos leaned back onto the palms of his hands to watch the man take his leave. Dak smiled down at the boy, waving his hand and waited a bit before Carlos started to mimic the movement.

"Whenever someone leaves, you say 'Bye-bye', okay?" Dak asked Carlos and the android nodded his head. James blushed.

"You're such a creep, he's not some little kid," James grumbled.

"_You're_ the one that's making it perverted, Diamond," Dak said with an eyeroll and began to walk away. "See you later. . .and make sure to get some clothes on him. . .unless you're going to be the pervert and let him walk around naked-"

"N-No!" James shouted out and Dak laughed, waving goodbye before stepping out the door.

And before the door sealed with a shut, Carlos chirped out a quiet and cutesy, "Bye-bye!"


	2. Blueberries for Sal

_Lots of alerts for this story so at least I know people want to be able to know about the next updates. These chapters might be more spread out in time because I'm doubling them, but I think that this should be okay. Hopefully you all will like it. And thank you to 1Avid-reader, abcnaley, Ahmazingly-Weird, BigTimeStarKid-1, DarkPulse268, DyingInnocence, EAE88, hellfirehalo188, Kurissss, QTR Nevermore, RAI 731, rosaxD114, slowdownlittlelady, whoabecks, Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnow101, xocandy96, Gravind Divine, AINSWORTH ANDERSON and gameboy33349 for the alerts, favs and reviews!_

* * *

><p>James realized that he had a love-hate relationship with the sun. He loved the sun because of it's warmth and it's uncanny ability to give him extremely flawless sun-bathed skin that didn't have the slightest bit of sunburn or imperfection. He hated the sun because his apartment was directly facing the sunrise and he had to deal with a bright light shining into his eyes when he was trying to sleep in and forget all about whatever he needed to do for the day. And currently, the sun was glaring down through the glass and onto his face, James' eyes scrunching and trying to remain closed as he let out an annoyed growl and turned over in his bed to avoid the unwanted wake up call. His legs brushed against something soft and smooth and he could feel little tufts of air blowing into his face and the hazel eyes groggily opened to see just what was in front of him this time.<p>

And he saw a young boy lying next to him nude with eyes wide open looking at him.

James jolted back in surprise, managing to throw himself off of the bed and he landed on the carpeted ground with a thud. He groaned in pain, rubbing his head and looking up to see the boy crawl over and look down at him, cutely cocking his head to the side confused. Then James' brain slowly began to regain function and memory, that's right, this wasn't some random high school boy he had the gall to sleep with. This was the android that must have crawled into bed with him. He laughed at himself and then the laugh went bitter, ugh, he was awake and now he couldn't go back to sleep now. James got onto his feet, stretching his arms and scratching his lower back and sighed as he began to drag his feet out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

James was grabbing a box of possibly stale cereal from out of the cupboard when he heard a noise from behind him and turned. Carlos was standing in the kitchen, head whirling around and bare toes registering the different texture of the tile floor. James turned away in embarrassment when his eyes traveled further up the legs and glanced in between, biting his lip as he opened the box and poured the colorful cereal inside the bowl. He turned to Carlos, eyes trying hard to focus on the young face.

"Do you eat?" James asked and Carlos looked confused and remained silent as usual. Right, he didn't figure robots would eat. Where would it come out after all, right? James mentally kicked himself again for his eyes traveling down the torso, faint outline of muscle in the abdomen, and sighed. He reached for the hem of his old shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head and off of him and walked over to tug it onto Carlos. The boy struggled with James at first to get his head through, but soon the black haired head popped up in the correct opening followed by a wild left arm and a more relaxed right arm. The shirt was a bit large on the small frame, though it did its job by covering Carlos up and that would have to do until James could find some decent clothes.

Ugh, he's going to have to spend money on him too. Maybe he should have just ignored him in the alley and continue with his life-

James paused in thought, feeling a hand gently press against his bare chest. He looked down, finding Carlos was a lot closer than he thought and gently touching his chest and his shoulders with curiosity. The fingers were barely grazing James' skin, almost as if the android was afraid of touching James but still having some courage to just do this. The eyes were watching how James' chest heaved up and down with each slow breath and how the tanned skin was growing a faint shade of pink. Then the eyes looked up into James' face, amazed and still frightened but more warm and open than James had ever seen. The brown orbs were hypnotic, James feeling his palms growing wet with sweat and his body beginning to tremble for some strange reason. Then his heart jumped when he heard a door close and he whirled his head around, seeing Dak standing in the living room with arms crossed and wry smile on his lips.

"Can't you knock!" James shouted, flustered and jumping away from Carlos and Dak rolled his eyes.

"Can't you lock your door?" Dak sarcastically questioned and James let out an annoyed growl in response. Dak waved at Carlos, the young android's eyes widening with recognition.

"Hello!" Carlos chirped out and Dak grinned.

"Hello," the man replied and Carlos smiled as well. James tried to not show his irritation at the interactions going on between the two of them, instead grabbing a silver spoon and scooping up some cereal to eat. His nose wrinkled once it settled in his mouth, the cereal wasn't stale but the milk was sour and he ended spitting it back out into the bowl. Dak glanced back up at James, eyebrow raised. "How come you're not ready?"

"Ready for what?" James asked, placing the bowl into the sink to be washed at a later date and Dak sighed.

"Work. Weren't you supposed to be there like, two hours ago?" Dak asked and that was when James actually looked over at the clock with hazel eyes widening when he saw that it was 10:23. He's late! His head whirled around to Dak, eyes pleading.

"You need to give me a ride!"

"No way, your job is going the opposite direction from mine," Dak said blandly and James frowned. It was only a mile away and Dak would have to drive past his work to drop James off, he couldn't at least do that? He groaned, running back into the bedroom to quickly throw on a shirt and jump into a pair of jeans he found lying on the floor. Normally, this wouldn't have been how James got ready. It took time to be as good looking as he was, time for hair and time for clothes to be stylish and generally better than everyone else.

He slipped on some shoes, grabbing his coat for work and rushing out the door without looking back at Dak or Carlos. Though he did hear Dak shout out, 'Wait! Come back!', he couldn't waste any more time. He was already getting in trouble with the boss, he didn't need to get fired and then have no way to make money. He was out of the building and down the street, running fast and hair being swept into place by the wind. He was pushing past people, some looking in astonishment at him and then gasping and shouting a couple of seconds later at something James wasn't sure of nor had time to look at. His heart was racing, his mouth was going dry and his legs were taking in large strides to get to his destination that was slowly approaching ahead.

The bookstore that James worked at was small and very homely, with scarce customers and a manager that screamed every five minutes at mundane things. He pushed through the door, the little bell above ringing once and then twice as he rushed to the back where Stephanie King was restocking a popular series of children books. He panted, the girl turning at the sound of James' heavy breathing and smirked.

"Late again? You're lucky Gustavo's in his 'meditating hour' to. . ._whoa_," the girl said suddenly and James raised an eyebrow, fingers going up to straighten his hair. He didn't look that bad, did he? He followed Stephanie's eyes, seeing she was looking at something _behind _him and he turned as well, eyes widening at just who she was looking at. Carlos was looking around the bookstore in amazement, James' shirt hanging off one of his shoulders and bare toes wiggling at now the feel of hardwood beneath his feet.

. . .That explains the screams James heard shortly after running past people. Shouts of shock from a boy wearing only a large shirt chasing after someone. He gave a little yelp, grabbing Carlos and pulling the android into the storage room behind him and slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at the apartment!" James hissed and Carlos cocked his head, confused.

"Apartment?" Carlos repeated and James sighed.

"You were supposed to stay there! Why did you follow me?"

". . .Shirt," Carlos mumbled, beginning to tug off the large shirt he was wearing and revealing his exposed body and James blushed, tugging the fabric back down again.

"No, keep that on," James said quickly, eyes darting around for something the android could wear but only seeing the costumes that was worn during Reading Wednesdays to the kids. He bit his lip, Gustavo would have a fit if he caught someone wearing the clothes but it's all that James could work with, tugging Carlos over and pulling out just the pants of the farm boy costume and sandals from the castaway costume. "Here, put these on."

Carlos stared at the fabric, taking the denim gingerly and holding it out in front of him.

"Put on?"

"Yes, can you put it on? Do you know how?" James asked and Carlos stared at the pants before sticking one leg in and then the other, tugging the pants up and fastening the button. Then the feet slipped on the sandals and Carlos held out his arms as if to accept approval.

". . .Yeah, perfect," James mumbled and Carlos smiled as the man tugged him back out into the store with Stephanie looking at the two with curiosity.

". . .So. . .is he a one night stand that chased you?" she asked with a teasing smile and James rolled his eyes.

"Just. . .I can't explain. . .if anyone asks, he's just a customer," he said to the girl, stern expression that she gave an eyeroll to.

"Whatever, just don't get fired," she said, continuing to stock the books and James pushed Carlos into one of the sections. Books of the English language and other languages lined the shelves and a lightbulb popped into James' head, grinning a bit as he reached for a dictionary and handed it to the android.

"Read this so you can talk," James replied and Carlos slowly took the book, opening it and looking at the list of words. Great, now James could be left alone to do his work and Carlos would be teaching himself how to talk. Two birds with one stone. James left the small android to read, walking up to the front to take care of anyone that was at the customer service booth. Usually just a couple of people that couldn't find a book even though it was right there in front of them. That or just people that wanted to make small talk as if it was really James' job to listen to their problems that he could really care less about. James saw someone standing at the booth, though beginning to smile when he saw the familiar customer's face.

It was a man that always came into the bookstore on the first day of the week and James had to say he was the most good-looking customer that ever graced this dump of a shop. Cute dimples, wispy brown hair and eyes that were chocolate brown. He was shy, usually asking James where one book was with a faint and quiet voice that James had to strain his ears to hear. But he was cute, so James really didn't mind. If he appeared charming and nice, then maybe he wouldn't mind opening up more to him. And by opening up more, James meant date and eventually become bedmates.

The usual way James treated any relationship.

The man saw James approach, little smile on his face that shown those dimples James loved and James grinned.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, a book. _'Into the Sun'?_" he asked and James gave a smile. That was another thing, the man always asked for a romance novel. Usually those cheesy ones where a Fabio like character would ride up on a horse and take away any troubles or pain the female lead may feel. Not really James' taste of books, he either preferred the ones with lots of pictures or very detailed sex scenes to keep his interest. James was about to open his mouth to give directions when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned, Carlos standing behind him with book closed.

"Done," Carlos said and James raised an eyebrow.

"You're done with the whole dictionary?" James asked incredulously.

"School," Carlos said with a grin and James blinked.

". . .Huh?"

". . .Tree?"

"No. . .what are you talking about?"

"Chair bus walk brush lamp," Carlos rattled off a list of words to try and form a sentence and James groaned. He may know all the words, doesn't mean he knew how to _use_ them right. Drat, he thought he had that one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man staring at Carlos and James couldn't place the expression on his face. It looked. . .confused and slightly amazed. The face was flickering between emotions like a mood ring, looking hurt and worried but just in amazement. Carlos looked over at the man and waved his hand. "Hello!"

The man jumped, clearly not expecting that and his eyes flickered away, ". . .Hello."

Carlos beamed, "What's your name?"

". . .Um. . .I. . ."

"Y-You don't have to answer that, sir? Come on, Carlos," James said, rather annoyed and began to nudge the android away with Carlos hugging the book to his chest.

"L-Logan," the man stuttered out and James turned the same time Carlos did. "My name is Logan."

"Logan," Carlos repeated and grinned, "Hair cheese rice, Logan!"

Logan just stared at the android and then let out a soft sigh, "Nice to meet you too. . .I suppose."

". . .Nice to. . .meet you," Carlos echoed out more slowly and James rolled his eyes, giving Carlos a harder nudge away.

"I'll get you your book-"

"No, no, it's alright, I'll get it some other time," Logan said quickly, beginning to back away and Carlos glanced back.

"Bye-bye!" Carlos chirped and Logan seemed to want to get away even faster.

"G-Good bye," Logan stuttered and quickly turned to rush away. James stared at the man's retreating figure and then turned to Carlos, groaning and gritting his teeth.

"Come on you, you're going somewhere else," he said with a frown, taking the dictionary and dropping it off at the counter before dragging the android out of the store and heading down the street.

* * *

><p>Colour Woods was a daring contrast from the bookstore, bright and beautiful instead of dull and drab. James' only dislike of the place was that it was littered with kids, the place filled with screaming girls, snotty boys, bratty punks, the whole lot. And it should be bad to leave such a special being such as Carlos amongst them, but James had no other options. So he didn't feel the slightest remorse when he led Carlos to the pottery room where Dak was supervising a class. The brunette looked over at the two, eyebrow raised as he wiped his hands clean of paint and walked over.<p>

"So he caught you, huh?" Dak asked with a grin and Carlos chirped out "Hello!" once more.

"If you saw him chasing me, why didn't you stop him?" James asked with a frown and Dak gave an amused shrug.

"Because I didn't know what to do with him if I caught him."

"Tell him to _stay?_"

"Yeah, and he'll mess up your place or get caught by Bitters."

James groaned and Dak crossed his arms, "So what are you two doing here anyways? I thought you said you weren't interested in 'macaroni knick-knacks'."

"Can he stay with you? Just until my shift is over and I'll take him off you hands," James pleaded and Dak gave a small frown.

"I don't want him getting into stuff-"

"Just tell him to sit somewhere, give him a ball or something, I don't know. But he won't leave me alone at work," James replied.

"Since when do you _want _to work?"

"_Dak-_"

"Okay, okay. I'll watch him til 2. Fine?"

"Great, thanks," James said with a grin, giving Carlos a small pat on the shoulder and quickly taking his leave to head back up the block. Dak turned to look at Carlos, gently edging the android over to the table where children were making their sculptures and settled him down on a stool. Dak grabbed some of the model clay, placing it in front of Carlos and smiling.

"Make something pretty for James," he said and Carlos looked at the mold, confused.

"Pretty. . .for James?"

"Yeah, you know James. The guy that was just with you. . .his name is James."

". . .James. . ." Carlos said quietly and Dak could have sworn he saw a flash of red tint the cheeks and nose of the android before fading into it's usual tanned skin. Carlos raised his hands and began to shape the clay, the mold turning into a small pot and Dak began to smile until he heard a shout,

"Hey! He's copying me! Copycat! Copycat!" a girl shouted and Dak looked over at her. Sure enough, the two pots were exactly the same, even the artistic level of Carlos' pot matched the six year olds. The girl took her pot, giving a childish glare to the android and walked over to the other side of the classroom where her art would not be copied and Dak turned to Carlos. The android was staring at the pot, sad expression on his face and Dak sighed.

"It's alright, she didn't mean it. Just do something different," Dak said and then heard a faint whisper:

". . .No. . ."

"What do you mean? It's easy, just think of something."

Then again, could robots even think? Could they even imagine something?. . .Carlos was just copying the girl because he couldn't think of anything to do with the clay and Dak sighed. He stepped behind the android, taking Carlos' hands and began to work the mold himself. He rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder, feeling a slight warmth radiating from the android as the pot was molded into a happy face. Carlos was smiling once more once Dak let go of his hands, Carlos continuing to work on the face and looked over.

"See, you can do it," Dak replied and Carlos nodded.

"Pretty for James!" Carlos shouted out and Dak laughed. James was going to love it.

And if not, well, the happy face would have it's own special spot on Dak's bookshelf.


	3. Stellaluna

_I think this is the shortest chapter so far, the story is moving along rather quickly but I'm trying to keep the good little twists secret and holding them back for a bit longer. Though honestly, I don't see this story going past 20 chapters, so there's going to be a lot of doubling up on these chapters. But lucky for you, longer chapters. Well, thanks to NoireVerteFemme, guerrero, cookielover101, Dymondthomas14, Bowman0306, Gotta Live It Big Time, AINSWORTH ANDERSON, -RaNDoM HeArT-, gameboy33349, 1Avid-reader and R.A.I.731 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You know, when I said 2, I meant it," Dak said with a frown that James rolled his eyes at. So he got a little carried away with work, not his fault people decided to pick an interest in reading all of a sudden and decided to come to the bookstore. He saw Carlos was standing beside Dak, holding something behind his back and smiling brightly at James and the brunette pointed.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" James asked and Carlos quickly whipped out a crudely but cute ceramic smiley face.

"I made something pretty for James!" Carlos said and James had to register a couple of things in his mind. One was that Carlos said a complete sentence that actually made sense. Two was that Carlos said his _name_, James never heard his name in such a tone filled with childish glee and happiness. Third was the happy face, of all things the android to surprise him with. James slowly took the item, not really sure what he was going to do with it or why he would want such a thing and Dak raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?" James asked and Dak frowned, gesturing to Carlos and James sighed.

". . .Thanks," James mumbled.

"You're welcome," Carlos replied and James raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask how Carlos is talking so fluently when Dak raised his hand to silence the sales clerk.

"A woman in my Singles Painting class was talking to him and teaching him how to talk. . .thinks he just immigrated here and doesn't know how to speak English. . .he knows some things but just enough to have a simple conversation-"

"So she's helping him talk?"

"She's not his teacher though, you still need to help," Dak said strongly and James sighed. The art teacher then crossed his arms, looking quite serious. "I think we should look more into Carlos' background."

"Background?"

"Someone created him, not like androids are falling from the sky. If someone created him, we need to know who and why. Maybe we could get a better understanding on how he works or something. . .I thought it would be helpful," Dak replied and James tilted his head from side to side as if he was testing the idea out in his head. Sounded like a lot of work, plus if someone really did created Carlos and found out that they had him, they might want to take him back. Even though he was amongst the garbage, no sane person would throw away something like Carlos. He turned to Carlos, the little android beaming and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Alright then, let's get going," James mumbled and Carlos smiled, running up alongside James and the three exited the art studio and walked over to Dak's car. A couple of minutes were spent explaining to Carlos just what kind of thing they were getting inside of, Dak making James take the backseat to sit alongside Carlos and to which, the book clerk groaned in annoyance at. The ride didn't do anything to elevate James' mood, now finding out the one phrase Carlos knew the most was 'What's that?'. Carlos would point at everything Dak passed by, James believing the man was driving slowly on purpose so that Carlos was able to soak up the scenery and see everything from the birds that were perched on the mailboxes to the children riding their bikes on the street past him. And every time James would answer the question with little effort, Carlos would repeat the word as if committing it to memory and James would just groan and hope that they were approaching the apartment soon.

* * *

><p>By the time that Dak and James were making their way up the stairs with Carlos rattling off words of the objects that they seen on the drive and James wanting to take the smiley face and chuck it at the android to get him to stop talking, Dak was smiling at Carlos and talking with him as if he wasn't bothered in the slightest. And James didn't really know why at the moment, but he didn't like it. He didn't like how Dak was starting to become so buddy-buddy and close with Carlos like this, arm wrapping around the small frame of the android as he led him through the hallway. Dak said he wasn't interested in him romantically, why was he acting so. . .strange? James believed he was looking too much into this, opening the door with his keys and stepping inside the apartment with the two following behind. Dak made his way over to James' old computer, turning on the monitor and the main system before turning towards Carlos and tapping his chin.<p>

"Maybe he has codes on him," Dak suggested and James raised an eyebrow. Codes? Codes like what? Dak turned back to the monitor screen, jutting a thumb at it. "Hey, can you get onto the Internet so we can search stuff?" Dak asked and James rolled his eyes, pushing past Dak to log into the computer and get the Internet started up. He stared at the screensaver, a picture of him and Dak at the beach along with a bunch of girls James didn't really remembered. All he knew was that they were pretty hot, that was possibly the only reason why he had a picture taken with them. Then he paused, seeing in the reflection of the screen Dak tugging off Carlos' shirt and beginning to pull down the android's pants. James whirled around in his chair, eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

"What are you doing!"

"Checking for maybe a serial number," Dak said simply, lying Carlos down on the couch and raising his legs to spread the limbs. James let out a squeak, running over and putting Dak into a headlock, trying to pull the man off of the innocent robot that was idly lying there and looking at the two in confusion. "What are you doing!"

"No, what are _you _doing!" James yelled back and Dak released Carlos' legs to paw off James' arms and James released his grip. He took in a couple of much needed breaths, James retreating back over at the computer to blush hard in confusion. Why did he get so worked up for? It's just Carlos, just a robot. Just an android, not like he was a human being or like James' boyfriend or something like that. He's just a computer, nothing more.

Though his heart was still thumping wild.

Dak let out a strangled cough, glaring over at James and frowned, "Geez, what's wrong with you. I was only checking for a number."

"Well he doesn't have one!" James snapped and Dak sighed, walking over and pushing past James to open up the search engine.

"Well, since you don't want me touching him, why don't you see if you can find something we can search for," Dak said and James glanced over at Carlos, the android looking in between his legs and kicking the limbs up in amusement and he gulped. He walked over, legs dragging slowly and still nervous as he felt in behind Carlos' ear and pulled the blue cord. The legs stopped moving, Carlos going into that paused mode with the eyes dimming and blank expression as James examined the chord.

"Um. . .try searching for 'Beta 1.2 11 J.S.'," James read and Dak nodded, typing in the code on the blue wire into the search box and clicking on 'Enter'. It took a few moments but Dak made a small noise and James released the blue wire, Carlos' eyes lighting back up and the legs continuing to circle. "What is it?"

"'The Mirror Program, created by robotic expert Jett Stetson. . .three of the androids, Alpha, Beta, Delta'," Dak read and James' eyes widened. Three of them? There were two more like Carlos out there in the world? And who was this Jett Stetson guy? J.S. . . .maybe those were his initials. Dak clicked onto the link and then scowled, "The page doesn't exist anymore," he said with a frown and James groaned but Dak leaned in closer, "Hey wait. . .there's another website. . .Deke's Robotics. . .I remember that name before."

"You mean that geek that owns that store across from the coffee shop?" James asked. He remembered that store too, he always walked past it and there would be different types of electronics and gadgets out on display but too challenging for the average person to even attempt to use. Unless you wanted to impress someone by saying that you owned a pair of laser goggles, it really wasn't James' type of store. Dak nodded, clicking on the link for that and reading the small paragraph.

"'March 17th, the first installment of The Mirror Program created by Jett Stetson is put into place with the creation of Delta, the only female prototype created so far'," Dak read and James nodded. Okay then, so there was Carlos, a female one called Delta and that meant the other one, Alpha, was a male.

"What were they like? Were they smart?"

"Shh. . .'Due to the success of Delta with her intended recipient, Stetson plans on designing another one of the Mirrors to anyone that is in pain or in need of filling the hole in their heart'. . ."

". . .Well what the hell does that mean?" James asked and Dak leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think it means that whatever Carlos was created for, Carlos was created for someone else. Like to be a companion or something to replace whatever the person felt was missing in their life. . .strange," Dak murmured and James looked over at Carlos. If that was the case, then that person must be feeling pretty miserable right now. Then again, maybe not, Carlos was in the alley amongst the trash. Dak continued to read the paragraph over and over again, as if there would be more information he could garter out of it but falling short and sighed. "What would be really nice is if we could see a picture of what the other two looked like. Maybe get in contact with whoever owns them. . .or better yet the creator himself."

"I don't want to," James replied and Dak glanced over at him.

"Why not?"

"Well it's obvious that they didn't want him if he was in the trash. So I don't need to ask them about anything."

"Well we want to know if he's broken, right?"

"Which he is, but I don't need their help. He's already learning how to talk, he's fine," James said sternly and Dak quirked an eyebrow.

". . .So you like him now?"

"W-What? No, I'm just saying I don't want to give him away."

"Because you like him?"

"No! It's because he's a freaking robot, I'd have to be an idiot to give away something as valuable as him!" James snapped and Dak rolled his eyes, glancing back at the paragraph and humming to himself.

"I wonder if he knows anything about this program," Dak mumbled.

"Who?"

"Deke."

"No. We agreed Carlos stays between you and me," James replied and Dak sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm just trying to make a suggestion, we really need to find out more about Carlos and his past to really understand how he works and maybe they have some of the answers," Dak replied, going back to the search engine and typing in 'Delta Jett Stetson'. James watched and then turned to Carlos, arms crossing and looking with interest.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"This?" Carlos asked and James scooted forward to the android.

"Delta. Alpha. Do you know them?"

". . .Delta. . .Alpha. . ." Carlos repeated slowly and James raised an eyebrow.

"How about Jett Stetson?" James asked.

". . .Stetson. . ." Carlos whispered and then the brown eyes widened, a little beam of white going through the orbs as if something was being loaded. James made a nervous yelp and Dak turned, eyes widening and he rushed over to the android.

"Carlos, Carlos what's going wrong," Dak talked to the robot as if he were human and the white beam stopped, Carlos mouth hanging open slightly.

"_Hello? Hello?_" a voice came from Carlos' mouth that was not like the android's light and cheerful one and Dak raised an eyebrow while James stared at it in fear.

"Um. . .hello?"

"_Who is this? How did you get my number? Who is this!_"

". . .Mr. Stetson?"

"_How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you calling about Alpha? I can't get it away from Mr. Knight, deal with it on your own!_"

". . .Um. . .who is Mr. Knight?" Dak asked and there was a brief silence.

"_. . .This is Beta's programming number. . .__**who are you?**_"

"Hang up! Hang up!" James shouted, rushing over and closing Carlos' mouth and the android blinked.

"Message recorded, number saved," Carlos spoke and James' heart seemed to be racing even faster than before.

"I knew looking into this was a bad idea," James muttered and Dak was looking over at Carlos before getting back up and walking to the computer. The sound of keys being clicked away was heard in James' ear before seeing Dak lean over to read the small text.

". . .'Kendall Knight, second participant of the Mirror Program and recipient of Alpha. . .Mirror Program failure. . .delayed release of Beta. . .'. . .huh?"

"What's 'huh?'?" James questioned and Dak turned to Carlos, pointing at the android that was looking with curiosity.

"If it was a delayed release of Beta, then that means that he shouldn't even be out in the open like this. . .oh man."

"What?"

"What if he's stolen? No wonder that Stetson guy sounded angry, we need to return him," Dak said and James' eyes widened.

"No! He's mine and I found him!"

"So what, he still belongs to someone and I'm sure if I was that Stetson guy, I'd be freaking out too," Dak replied sternly and James shook his head.

"If he got stolen, he wouldn't be in the trash!"

"Maybe because the person that stole him didn't know how to activate him and just threw him away. Ever thought of that?" Dak asked and James bit his lip. It was a possibility. . .no! James found Carlos, one man's trash was another man's treasure and Carlos was an amazing treasure. And he for sure wasn't going to give him back, he could just take those two back that he already created. Or better yet, create another one that wasn't broken like Carlos.

Dak got up onto his feet, looking between the two and frowning, "I think we should return him back. Or at least talk to Mr. Stetson and explain how we got him."

"I'm not giving him back."

"You so too like him," Dak switched from seriousness to teasing and James blushed.

"No I don't! Get out of here!" James snapped and Dak laughed, giving a small wave to Carlos.

"Bye-bye," Dak said and Carlos smiled, waving back.

"Bye-bye!" Carlos chirped and Dak took his leave, replying out 'Oh, and make sure you get him some decent clothes' before closing the door behind him and James just groaning out. Carlos mirrored the sound and James glanced up at him.

"Why are you such a weird robot?" James asked and Carlos shrugged, leaning forward and extremely close into James' face. The noses were brushing against each other, Carlos' lips dangerously close to James' but still so innocent and James knew his heart was beating at irregular speeds. ". . .Don't stand so close to me, you don't do that with anybody?"

"No?"

"No. . .with someone you like maybe but that's it."

". . .Someone. . .I like. . .I like you, James," Carlos said softly and James blushed.

"Uh yeah. . ." James mumbled, trying to avert his eyes from the soft gaze and turned to face back the internet and click on images. There was a bunch of stereotypical pictures of robots, boxy and beeping with flashing lights and none looking remotely human. The only picture that seemed to catch James' eye was in black and white and slightly out of focus.

Three people, their faces obscured, sitting down side by side and dressed in body suits with a man standing behind the smallest one and smiling at the camera a cold and calculating smirk.


	4. Oh, the Places You'll Go!

_Another day, another chapter. Long chapter as usual, I'm pretty sure this story is going to have the most words out of all of my stories. Well, thanks to Boston Anonymous, Gotta Live It Big Time, 1Avid-reader and -RaNDoM HeArT- for the favs and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Just stay close to me, understand?" James asked and the little android nodded, large clothing almost hanging off of his frame as James led Carlos into the mall. People were rushing around, eyes set on different shops to where the objects of their desire lies and paying no attention to the two that were watching the crowds go from left and right with little interest. Carlos' eyes were taking in all of the bright colors of the mall, all of the different faces on the humans that walked past him. They were scrunched in thought, relaxed, some slightly worried and amorous for some reason. And there was a man and woman that walked past them, hand in hand and giggling amongst each other. Carlos watched as they walked away, his hand slowly moving out to gently hold James' hand. James shot a look over at Carlos, the android smiling innocently and James just groaned.<p>

"Whatever," James mumbled and began to pull Carlos along through the throngs of people. They shoved past them, James trying to get to a store and Carlos trying to see everyone's face. Faces. . .they were so unique. He wanted to just stop and look at each person that walked by, how they would smile, how their eyes would light up at something good or dim at something bad. James was trying to keep him moving but he didn't want to keep walking. He glanced over at the book clerk, James' face determined to get to a clothing store to purchase some appropriate and simultaneously cheap clothes. The android turned away, looking now at the colors of the shops they were passing by and feeling his grip on James' hand slipping as they pushed past another crowd.

And between those that were laughing around them and shouting out, James' hand disappeared from Carlos' and Carlos couldn't see the brunette's head any more.

Carlos paused, people now pushing past him and his head whirled to see where James had disappeared to, the expression of fear being painted on his face. He tried to make his way from out of the crowds, trying to draw closer to a store he was near by and tanned hands were outstretched to feel the glass of the window display. He smiled lightly, not feeling anyone crowding him and then let out a small breath. Then he glanced at the decorative display, hearts all over the place and scented candles lighted.

And then, there was a small figurine of a woman and a man that were facing each other and tilting forward so that their lips would touch in a kiss.

And Carlos felt his eyes beginning to dim. . .

"_Why does it kiss Delta?"_

"_'It' is a man. Why does **he **kiss Delta."_

"_A man?"_

"_Yes. . .he's human."_

"_Like Father?"_

"_Like Father. . .yes. . ."_

"_Then why does he kiss Delta?"_

"_Because Delta is. . .it's very hard to explain Beta. . .you shouldn't see something like this."_

"_But. . .why?"_

"_Because-"_

"_Listen. . .why does it call her 'Camille'?"_

"_**He**, Beta. Why does **he **call her Camille. And that is her name."_

"_No it isn't. It's Delta. . .why does it touch her like that?"_

"_Beta, please. Go back before Mr. Stetson finds you."_

"_But Father said-"_

"_Beta, please. . ." the faceless figure said and the little android turned to look in curiosity and confusion as the being in the room gently touched her face and murmured things to her. But why though? Why does it touch her like that? Why does it call her 'Camille'? Why does it kiss her? It can't be human, Father had a face._

_This thing didn't have a face. . ._

He stared at those figurines kissing every two seconds, people walking past him and keeping to their own business. He took the tips of his fingers off of the glass, standing up straight and looking at the store sign and then turning to walk inside with the idea of James far gone. The store was very clean and very pristine, looking almost like the bookstore that James worked at but better. The walls were white, the carpeted floor was a cream color and would surely feel soft if he had the large sandals off of his feet for the toes to feel the texture. Carlos glanced around, slowly walking down the aisles and instead of books lining the shelves, there were toys and cards and potted plants with little notes of congratulations or thank you's. At the end of the aisle was another person that was absently staring at the card. And Carlos smiled, he remembered that face.

"Hello!" Carlos shouted out loudly and startled the man, his head turning to reveal the face that belonged to Logan. Logan's eyes flickered back and forth, almost as if he was looking for someone, maybe James, and then sighed.

". . .Hello. . ." Logan said softly and Carlos smiled, approaching Logan closer. The man stared at him and then tilted his head to the side. "Wasn't. . .wasn't there a man with you?"

"James. . ."

"Did you lose him?"

". . .Lost. . ." Carlos whispered and Logan then took a step forward. He paused before raising his hand and gently touching Carlos' cheek, the thumb running down and over the soft lips.

". . .Is he nice to you?"

"Very nice!" Carlos said with a big smile and Logan just gave a pained smile in return.

". . .Listen to me. . .no matter how nice he may seem, no matter how nice he may treat you, no matter how good looking he may be. . .please, whatever you do, don't fall in love with him," Logan whispered and Carlos pulled away from Logan's touch, confused and looking at the man strange. Logan looked upon him sadly, "Please, it's for your own good. . .unless you want to cry."

". . .Cry?"

Logan turned, looking over his shoulder and turned back.

"I'm sorry, I must go. . .goodbye. . .Beta," Logan whispered and Carlos' eyes widened. He held out his hand but Logan already was turning and leaving the android.

"W-Wait," Carlos stuttered out, taking a step forward but pausing when he heard a voice from behind him.

"There you are! I told you to stay with me!" James was shouting loudly, Carlos turning and James grabbing the android's hand. "Don't ever do that again!"

". . .James. . ." Carlos said weakly and James scowled, looking down at the android with a stern face that softened when he saw Carlos' expression, hurt and frightened. James didn't know why Carlos was looking like that, crouching down and looking concerned.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

". . .I. . ."

". . .Ugh, I'm sorry for yelling at you. . .come on, let's go get you some good clothes," James mumbled and his grip on Carlos' hand lightened into a warm grasp. Carlos gave a soft smile.

"Okay!" Carlos chirped and James rolled his eyes, but Carlos could see for a couple of seconds a warm and soft smile on James' lips.

Warm and soft. . .

* * *

><p>"Can I help you with anything?" the voice, monotone and disinterested as Dak stepped inside the robotics store. He could see the small owner standing behind the counter, typing on his laptop and the brunette made a small gulp, dried paint over the fingers that scratched the back of his neck in slight nerves.<p>

"Um. . .do you know anything about the. . .'Mirror Program'?" Dak asked and the man's attention went immediately to Dak, eyes widening behind the glasses.

"What do you know about it? _How _do you know about it?" he questioned and Dak gave a shrug.

"Curiosity? Google?"

". . .Hmm. . .what do you want to know about it?" Deke asked, walking from behind the counter and crossing his arms and Dak shrugged.

"Everything," the brunette replied and the man stroked his chin with eyebrow raised.

"There are many different topics about the 'Mirror Program'. The androids created, the subjects tested, the scientists involved, the discontinuation, what do you want to know?"

". . .The androids created. . .and the subjects. . .I want to know everything," Dak replied and Deke gave him a stern look over before rolling his eyes and turning on his heel.

"Follow me," he murmured, walking into the backroom and Dak quickly followed after the smaller male. Deke entered a room, dark and small with papers clustering the tables and some on the ground as Dak stepped around them. He switched on a light, gesturing over to an empty chair for the brunette to sit down in and Dak took his seat, patting his knees and looking around in nerves. Deke reached up and grabbed a large manilla folder along with a large brown scrapbook, blowing the dust off of both items.

"This," he gestured to the manilla folder, "holds the archive of all eleven 'Mirrors' created."

"Eleven? But the website said there were only three that were created," Dak said in confusion and Deke rolled his eyes.

"There were three that were well known and finished. The other eight were delayed. . .though it is not known if they were deprogrammed and dismantled or not," Deke replied and opened the folder, taking out a paper with a small photograph attached to it and handed it to Dak. The brunette took it, seeing that it was a picture of a woman, long curly brown hair and smiling lightly and Dak looked up at the man in confusion.

"Who's this?"

"Her name was Camille Roberts, she was the first subject of design and the 'Mirror' Delta was modeled after her. . .she was found dead in her townhome."

". . .What?"

"No one knows what happened to her, there were signs of foul play and suspicion was placed on her roommate that she lived with."

". . .So what does this have to do with the 'Mirror Program'?"

"I'm getting to it," Deke said sternly and Dak pursed his lips as the smaller man sighed, "Her boyfriend, a Mr. Steve Ross, was distraught over her murder and at that moment, a new innovation in technology was taking place, the creation of the first fully functioning android. Human in appearance, though able to perform spectacular tasks and with hardware far advanced for any simple person to understand. And the man that created this android decided to help Mr. Ross by designing the android to resemble Ms. Roberts," Deke replied, now opening the scrapbook and pointing at a picture.

It was black and white and it was of a woman, nude. And by her side was a man, dressed in a white coat and working on her face in deep concentration. Then the picture beside it was of Ms. Robert's face, only her eyes were closed and Dak could see on her neck a small symbol: the lowercase Delta letter.

"All 'Mirrors' have their symbol on the neck," Deke pointed out and Dak gave a slow nod. He didn't check Carlos' neck for a Beta letter, now he knows what to do when James gets back to the apartment with him. Dak turned the page on his own, seeing a picture of the Delta android smiling side by side with a man, possibly Mr. Ross.

". . .What happened to them?" Dak asked and Deke sighed.

"This is where the first complication of the 'Mirror Program' happened. It all seemed quite fine, Mr. Ross took quite well to the Delta prototype and psychologist praised the creator for possibly creating a way for those to cope with lost ones. But as he began to work on a case that psychiatrists gave him, or in other words the creation of the Alpha android, one of the creator's assistants checked in on Mr. Ross to find that Delta had been brutally dismembered and Mr. Ross dead as a result of hanging himself," Deke said, no emotion and Dak stared at the man in horror.

"W-What?"

"Apparently, Mr. Ross was quite. . .abusive with Ms. Roberts when she was still alive. Maybe the murderer was not her roommate but him. And with the creation of Delta, it possibly drove him insane with guilt and he couldn't take it anymore, destroying the prototype and then killing himself to escape," Deke murmured and Dak glanced down at the smiling photograph. That was horrible, to harm someone innocent like that. And if Delta was anything like Carlos, it made Dak feel more nauseous. He took the manilla folder, taking out another paper with photo attached and Deke crossed his arms.

"Why are you looking into the 'Mirror Program' anyways? Any websites with information about it should have been removed."

"Oh, well. . .I don't know, seemed interesting. . .why do you have so much information on it?" Dak asked, trying to turn the tables on the smaller male and Deke raised an eyebrow. He turned away, looking at the shelves and shelves of papers.

"Mr. Jett Stetson is a visionary in technology and no one chooses to admit that his intelligence and his work could take us far past the 21st Century. But no, no one understood him. No one understood his reasoning for creating the 'Mirrors', no one wanted to accept that it was human error that the program turned out to be a failure and not his genius work. 'Not ready for them'? I am far than ready to have one. . .I've tried to recreate the technology of a 'Mirror' but they are just too complex and too powerful for me to be able to analyze and create just as perfectly. . .but if I could just be able to learn from him. . ." Deke murmured and Dak remained silent, slowly taking out his cell phone.

He flipped back to the picture of Delta, switching the phone to camera and silently taking a picture. Then he turned the page, now a different photo of three figures together and Dak's heart swelled. One of the figures was Carlos, looking innocent and amazed by probably the camera that was taking the photo. On his left was Delta, looking quite poised and elegant. On his right. . .Dak remembered that face from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. The face looked calm, shy even, and smiling lightly. He raised his phone and took a picture of the photo, the flash coming on and he bit his lip.

Deke turned, eyes widening in horror and Dak quickly jumped up.

"What do you think you're doing! You. . .you're trying to steal the idea of the 'Mirrors' aren't you? You're trying to steal Mr. Stetson's work! That's what you are! Thief!" Deke shouted and Dak quickly took off out of the backroom and out of the store with phone tight in his grip. He could hear the shouts growing quieter the farther he got away and he paused to catch his breath once he reached the stoplight. He glanced down at the phone to look at the photograph he took.

Delta, Carlos, and another male. A male smiling a soft, dimpled smile.

* * *

><p>"Not bad, not bad," James said, looking at the clothing the android wore and Carlos smiled, giving a little spin in the black and white checkered jacket and sneakers. Cheap stuff and all the clothes looked at least tasteful. James glanced down at the other pile of clothes he picked out and grabbed them. "Come on, let's get going."<p>

"Okay," Carlos said with a smile, taking a step forward and the shoelaces coming untied. He stepped down, tripping over his feet and James quickly dropped the clothes and caught Carlos, strong arms wrapping around the small frame and Carlos' face buried in his broad chest.

The bright brown orbs began to dim once more. . .

_"Does Father love you, Alpha?"_

_The faceless figure paused, glancing over at the small android._

_"Why do you ask something like that?"_

_"Because he didn't give you a face?"_

_". . .He gave me a face."_

_"No he didn't, you don't have a face."_

_"Because he made it so I don't matter to you. . .he made it so no one would matter to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't explain. . .please stop asking questions like this."_

_"Why? Why can't you matter to me? Why do those things come to look at us?. . .Why does that thing kiss Delta?"_

_"Beta, please! Enough! You need to understand that those 'things' are complex and I can't explain why they do what they do. . .we need to accept that."_

_". . .Then I'll ask Father and he'll tell me why," the small android said simply and the faceless figure paused, quickly rushing over and grabbing the small android close._

_ "Please, don't. Don't tell him. . .he'll. . .Beta, please, just wait. And try to not ask anymore questions."_

_". . .But why?. . .Because Father would hurt you?. . .Because that thing will hurt you?" the android asked and the faceless figure wrapped arms tight around._

_ ". . .Just. . .we need to remain quiet. . .for Mr. Knight, Mr. Ross. . .and Mrs. Garcia. They don't want us to ask questions and neither would Mr. Stetson. . .please, Beta."_

_The small android just nuzzled into the chest and hummed._

_"Okay," he whispered and the faceless figure just held him tighter. . ._

"Hey. . .hey!" James shouted and Carlos blinked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You just zoned out for a second," James said and Carlos nuzzled more into James' chest.

"Why?" the android whispered and James looked down at him, concerned. He rubbed Carlos' arm and sighed.

"Come on, let's get you back to the apartment."_  
><em>


	5. The Giving Tree

_Yeah, now the chapters have titles (and all the other book references that I make, I do not own the ideas and they belong to their respective writers). I'm starting to work an angle on this, really delving into this story to approach it from all angles and add everything that I could think about in it. And because of that, the summary of this story got changed as well. Felt it too close to 'Superheroes' anyways. Well, thank you nickyd92, Sastiel, Confused Astronaut, Reddox, 1Avid-reader, Kurissss, -RaNDoM HeArT- and Bowman 0306 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>There was a new barista working at the coffee shop across the street from the bookstore, the place always having that earthly smell and enough for customers to be able to get cuddled up in the mocha sofas in the store and sip from the coffee mugs a warm and tasty drink. And if James had to rate the new worker on a scale from 1 to 10 on how dateable they were, the guy would get 14. Tall and toned, dimples to die for, green eyes that James could swim in for days and gorgeous blond hair that always looked like it would be a pleasure to run fingers through.<p>

A total hottie. Even for James' standards.

James stepped into the shop one day on his break at work, the blond having his back turned to him as he was wiping down a couple of the tables with grey beanie covering those beautiful blond locks. James smirked, walking every so quietly to not startle the blond and gave the man a little friendly tap on his shoulder. The blond turned, smiling a crooked and welcoming smile that James smiled a sexy and flirty smile back.

"Can I help you with anything?" the blond asked and James shrugged.

"Just wondering what was on the menu for today. Wouldn't happen to be tall, blond and eyebrows, would it?" James asked and the man raised one of his eyebrows, very full and clearly interested.

"Don't know, who, may I ask, _is _asking?"

"James Diamond. Well, is it Mr. . ."

"Kendall. Name's Kendall," the blond said and James bit his lip shyly.

"Kendall, I like it. Just rolls off of my tongue," he said, batting his eyes and Kendall gave a light laugh.

"Tongue, right. . ."

"Yeah, you use your tongue for a lot of things. . .talking. . .kissing. . ."

"Hmm, I like kissing," Kendall said with a sly smile and James grinned back, the nerve to stand closer to Kendall crawling up his spine and urging him to move.

"What a coincidence, so do I," James breathed and Kendall smiled before the smile dropped off of his lips.

"Um, is there something I can get you? Coffee, bagel, anything?" Kendall's voice returned to that formal and distant tone to which James raised an eyebrow at in confusion.

"Um, maybe your phone number? Date, address, romantic cuddling?" James said and Kendall shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I. . .I'm not interested."

"But you were flirting with me-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested. . .is there anything I can get you?" Kendall asked once again and James stared at the man's face before turning on his heel with frown on his face. If there was one thing James couldn't stand, it was a tease. And Kendall was a _total _tease. His rating just went down by 6. James stepped out of the shop, his appetite gone along with his arousal, and went straight back into the bookstore so he could sulk around for the next 15 minutes. He walked along the aisles of the new and old books, his nose wrinkling at just the smell of print, until he wandered into the children section of the store, the walls barely a brighter color and stuffed animals thrown all around the area to make it more distinguishable.

Sitting in the corner amongst the plush pandas and colored crocodiles was Carlos and surprisingly Dak, the two not noticing James as the brunette stood and watched them. Carlos was reading, pointing at the pictures and Dak would nod and smile as the android read, James feeling a small twitch in his chest. What was Dak doing here anyways, didn't he have his own job to be hanging around? He didn't need to be around Carlos, Carlos was James' responsibility. James was the one that found Carlos, not Dak. Why was Dak trying to squeeze in and take James' role?

. . .Was James actually getting _jealous_?

He wouldn't be surprised, jealousy came second nature to him along with laziness and lusting.

James' mouth twisted as he stepped over, Carlos' head rising from looking down at the text to give a bright smile to James.

"Hello!" Carlos greeted and Dak waved hello to which James just frowned at.

"What are you doing here with him?"

"Just listening to him reading. Why? Does it bother you?" Dak asked and James blushed. He didn't know how the brunette was able to do that, was James that easily readable and was able to know all of his emotions right on his face? Or maybe him and Dak were just that close that the brunette was able to tell when he was feeling in a sour mood. Whatever that may be, James wasn't going to admit that, not at all. Dak shrugged, "He's getting better with talking and understanding. He already read four books."

"That's great," James said and Carlos smiled brightly and James couldn't help himself but give a small smile back. He couldn't ignore that infectious smile, he always wound up smiling like an idiot right back. And that, was one thing that James didn't mind in the slightest. Dak got up, looking down at his watch and smiling,

"I have to leave now if I'm going to make it back on time," he said and James shrugged. Good, didn't need him around to cramp James' style anyways. Dak turned to Carlos, the android looking in slight confusion, and smiled, "I have to go now. You're doing great in reading, keep it up."

"Okay," Carlos replied and Dak crouched down, wrapping arms around Carlos to give a soft hug and James noticed Carlos' eyes dimming before brightening again. Dak didn't however, turning away to slap James on the back in a goodbye and take his leave. Once James was sure Dak had left the building, he turned to the android that was beginning to continue to read.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"When he hugged you. . .your eyes dimmed."

". . .Dim?" Carlos asked confused and James rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he understand easy? He looked into the eyes of Carlos' once more before biting his lip in nerves and wrapping his arms around the android in a tight hug. He heard Carlos gasp before the soft whirring of a computer in his ear, the eyes dimming once more. . .

"_Y-You shouldn't touch him like that, Mr. Stetson!"_

"_What do you mean, Alpha?"_

_The small android was hiding, peering at the faceless figure and at his Father through the crack in the door and trying to make his presence unknown. The faceless figure cowered back slightly, "Y-You touch him. . .it isn't appropriate, he thinks you're his Father!"_

"_Beta doesn't know what a father is or what a father should and should not do. Why should you care how I decide to interact with him?"_

"_Because it isn't right! Mrs. Garcia. . .Beta was created for her, not for you!"_

"_And Beta is my creation!" the man screamed and the little android shrunk away as he saw a hand strike out to send the faceless figure to the floor and holding themselves to shield any attacks, "You are forgetting your place, Alpha. You are all my creations and I may do whatever I please with you. Beta is not complaining-"_

"_He doesn't know! He doesn't know that how you're touching him is-"_

"_He knows it feels good."_

"_It's repulsive!" the faceless figure screamed and another slap was administered. The small android stepped back and the man paused, looking over in the direction of the android's hiding place. He stared and then turned back to the figure on the floor._

"_Leave. Now. You wouldn't want what happened to Delta happening to you if you keep asking these stupid little questions," the man threatened and the faceless figure quickly got back onto his feet to run away. It was silent and then the man sighed, "Beta, come here."_

_The little android trembled but did what was told of him, stepping into the room and over to where the man stood._

"_Yes. . .Father?"_

"_. . .Did you see what happened?"_

"_. . .Why did you do that to Alpha? Why did-"_

"_Alpha was being bad. You don't ever go against what Father says or do, right?"_

"_No," the small android said and the man smiled. The small android always liked that movement of those lips, he never saw it anywhere else other than on his Father's soft looking face. The man raised his hand, touching the android's cheek before trailing it down to his chest and then around to his backside. He wrapped arms around the small android, holding him close and the pelvises against each other and hands groping at any area of exposed skin. The little android just nuzzled into the man's chest, little smile on his face._

_Alpha must have been bad, Father never touched him like this. . ._

"Carlos. . .Carlos!" James shouted and Carlos blinked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" James asked and Carlos glanced down at the arms still wrapped tightly around him. James glanced down too, blushing and retreating his arms like they were on fire.

". . .Right. . .we'll talk later," James muttered, looking up at the clock. He still had 10 minutes, unbelievable. Then he glanced down at the book that Carlos was reading, '_The Giving Tree'_. ". . .Well. . .go on and finish reading. . ." James muttered and Carlos glanced down at the book, giving a small smile that grew eager when he flipped back to the page he left off.

". . .'But time went by. And the boy grew older. And the tree was often alone.'," Carlos read and James scooted a bit closer to look at the pictures on the pages. He remembered this story when he was little, he never understood it, not even now when he was older. But Carlos was deep in thought, sometimes pausing to ask a silly little question like, "Why does the tree love the boy?" or "Why can't the tree be happy? Is it because it loves the boy?". James couldn't really answer, he didn't understand the story to begin with, why out of all books did Carlos choose this one?

Where were those books with pop-ups again?

* * *

><p>Kendall lounged on the sofa, exhausted from another day's work and at the moment, all he had to do was close up and head home to fall into the bed and sleep. His eyes were closed and his chest was taking in much needed breaths when his nose scrunched at the sound of the door jingling open.<p>

"We're closed," he groaned out.

". . .I know," a soft voice responded and Kendall's eyes flew open wide at the voice, spotting the man standing by the counter with small bag in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, bottle green eyes turning dark and the man raised the small bag.

"It's. . .it's our. . ."

"Speak up! I hate it when you do that!" Kendall shouted and the man closed his eyes tight.

"Our anniversary! It's our anniversary!" he shouted back, eyes still closed tight and Kendall felt his heart drop in his chest. Our anniversary? _Our _anniversary? They would never have anything in common, they would _never _have an anniversary. Kendall stomped over, the man trembling as Kendall snatched the bag out of his hands to open.

Then the blond's heart quivered as he took out what was hidden underneath the red (Kendall's favorite color) tissue paper. A small chain with a round charm attached to it. He didn't say anything, pressing the clasp on the charm and it opened to show two black and white photographs, one of Kendall smiling with Logan wrapped up tightly in his arms while the other was of Logan by himself, smiling that sweet and soft dimpled smile.

"I thought that you might like it, I have one matching but of a picture of you and-"

"Do you think this is funny?" Kendall choked out and the man paused in revealing the necklace that he wore around his neck.

"W-What?"

"Do you think this is funny! Giving me this!" Kendall shouted and the man stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"You didn't know? _You didn't know?_"

"Please Kendall, don't!" the man shouted and Kendall's nostrils flared, wanting to take the necklace and smash it. How dare he-no, he wasn't even a human. How dare that. . .that _thing. _His hand shot out, grabbing roughly on the necklace around the pale neck to look at the photos. The same couple shot and in the other one, a picture of him, calmed and collected and happy. Kendall was never happy when dealing with the person, no, not a person. . ._thing_. This _thing _that was forced onto him when Logan. . .

He felt tears slipping from his eyes and the face that was looking up at him in fear was making things so worse. That face, those dimples and those beautiful brown eyes Kendall tries so hard to not fall in love with all over again and those lips that were trying to lean up to kiss him and comfort him. His fingers released the necklace and then brushed along the soft skin, Kendall's body aching with want to touch and kiss and caress it more. Then the fingers pushed the collar back and Kendall's stomach overturned when he saw that constant reminder.

That Alpha symbol etched so cleanly into his skin.

That constant reminder that this wasn't Logan he was touching, he was touching an android that _looked _like Logan. An android that talked, walked, dressed and tried to mimic the brunette to such proportions to make Kendall happy. Kendall will never be happy with this. . ._thing. _He withdrew his hand, eyes returning that coldness he held before.

". . .Kendall, I'm sorry. . .please don't be angry at me-"

"You're not. . .you can't feel regret," Kendall muttered and the brunette's head shot up to look at him in confusion.

"But I-"

"Just stop it! You're not Logan and you never will be him! Stop it!" Kendall screamed and the android cowered.

"Please, I. . .I am Logan, I-"

"No you're not! Stop it!" Kendall screamed, shoving Logan roughly and Logan crashing into some of the stacked chairs and falling to the ground. Kendall's heart jumped in fear, rushing over to the side where Logan fell and checking for any damage. Then he stopped when he realized what he was doing, retreating his hands away. ". . .Just go home. . .please. . ."

". . .I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Logan whispered and Kendall sucked in a breath.

"Just go," Kendall choked out and Logan paused before getting onto his feet and slowly walking out the door.

". . .I love you," Logan whispered and Kendall's shoulder's tensed.

"Get out!" Kendall screamed, feeling his voice crack and his eyes watering with tears and Logan quickly exited. Kendall tried his hardest to control himself, to stop sobbing and coughing and making his head hurt.

Robots couldn't love, why was that thing torturing him?

Why was Kendall torturing himself by keeping it around?


	6. A Light in the Attic

_Biggest response so far for this story! Thank you to all that are still recommending this story to others! For that, a very LONG chapter and most likely next chapter will focus on the past of Kogan. Well, thanks to fuzzybuzz21, Boston Anonymous, Baxxie, DallieJLovesBTR, Erik97, Ruthrox, Kdu, Bowman0306, 1Avid-reader, Sastiel, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Kurissss and nickyd92 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The frozen food section in the grocery store down the street was always the hottest part of the store, James not knowing why that was since that was defeating the entire purpose. But at least the food was cheap and currently in Dak's price range for the brunette to pay as the man grabbed a couple of boxes of TV dinners and tossed them into the silver basket.<p>

"You need to learn how to cook instead of asking me to pay for this garbage," Dak said and James rolled his eyes.

"Who do I look like, my mother?" James asked and Dak rolled his eyes at James' statement, choosing to place attention on Carlos as the small android walked down the aisles with head turning at all of the treats on the shelves for someone to buy. Carlos would pick up a box, read the contents and the ingredients of the food before settling it back down onto the shelf to move and pick up the next one. James had to admit, it was actually kind of cute how Carlos' tongue would poke out in concentration as he tried to read in silence before saying the name of the food out loud and settling it back down. Though, he would shoot himself before he admitted that Carlos was cute.

Carlos was a robot, why would James think he was _cute?_

The two brunettes turned down a hall with bags of chips and small jars of dip, Dak letting out a sigh.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you could teach Carlos some healthy cooking."

"Why? He doesn't eat?"

"Yeah, but at least he can learn how to cook-"

Dak wasn't paying attention, the basket he was pushing bumped into someone and the person let out a small grunt of pain. Dak bit his lip, swearing under his breath and glanced up at the person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying-"

"I-It's alright," a voice replied, soft and James recognized that voice, looking to see that it was Logan his neighbor had hit. The brunette looked at James, eyes widening in fear and then getting bigger when Carlos noticed Logan's presence. The android beamed his pearly white smile.

"Hello Logan!" Carlos greeted and Logan shivered. Honestly, why did the guy act so weird whenever Carlos said 'Hello' to him? Not like he was saying it in a creepy way, it was a cute and innocent and loving tone that always managed to make James' heart give a small flutter and smile grow on his face.

. . .But he didn't think that Carlos was cute. . .because he was a robot. . .yeah. . .

Dak was staring at Logan, eyes wide as a hand went down to dig in his pocket while Logan watched with uncertainty. Dak pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open to a picture and turned it to show Logan.

"Is. . .is this you?" Dak quietly asked and Logan bit his lip as he leaned forward to get a better look at the picture.

". . .Where did you find this?" Logan whispered and James frowned. What was going on? He pulled Dak's hand back to look at the picture himself. It was a photo of a girl, brown curls long and smile beautiful and right next to her. . .was Carlos, the face innocent and looking with slight amazement. What surprised James even more was that right beside Carlos was Logan, the poised and shy smile on the man's face. He glanced at Logan and then back at Carlos, looking between the two and head whirling back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.

"You two know each other?" James asked and Dak's eyes were still focused on Logan.

"He's Alpha," Dak said quietly and James saw how Logan shook at the name. Alpha? What the heck was he talking about? Wasn't Alpha. . .wasn't Alpha one of those robots Carlos was created to be like or something? But. . .but Logan wasn't blissfully ignorant like Carlos was, Logan was a very educated individual from James' knowledge. How could Logan. . .be a robot? Logan turned his head and let out a soft sigh.

". . .I suppose you would want to talk?"

"Talk about what? You're not a," James glanced around and then leaned forward to whisper, "a robot."

Logan gave a sort of sad smile, gently reaching over to take James' hand and raise it to the side of his face. James shuddered, Logan's skin was silky soft and a creamy color, beautiful and sensual to touch. He used James' fingers to trace along his cheekbones and over his ear and through the brown locks until James' fingers ran over something coarse and rough. He pinched at it, slowly pulling it back and James seeing Logan's eyes dimming, just like Carlos' as he pulled a small red wire. _ Alpha 4.0 11 J.S. _

He even had a similar serial number like Carlos.

_Another robot._

He quickly released the wire and Logan's eyes brightened, looking concerned and soft.

". . .I'll wait for you to pay for your things," Logan said softly and James realized he had a couple of things in his cart. Dak gripped tight on the handle, taking the cart and pushing it out of the way of the aisle and away from them.

"Forget about them, let's talk now," Dak said, rather eagerly and James raised an eyebrow.

"What about my food?"

"Don't tell me you want to wait to pay for a bunch of junk instead of hearing about Carlos and another robot," Dak said with a scoff and James shushed him, fear that someone might be eavesdropping on them. Carlos was looking at Logan, still having a sweet smile and blissfully unaware of anything happening right now. Logan placed back the can of soup he was holding.

"I think I'm done with my shopping as well. . .don't believe that my. . .my guardian will approve of soup for dinner tonight," Logan said quietly and James cocked his head to the side. Guardian? Oh yeah, Logan was Alpha and Alpha was assigned to a Mr. Knight. And apparently, very hard for Stetson to get Logan away from too. The guy must have cared a lot about Logan to not want to give him up. . .maybe Logan could do some pretty amazing stuff. That got James' mind running with questions as Logan began to take his leave with Dak following close at his heels and Carlos hooking a hand in James' to walk side by side.

"Why do you do this?" James asked, raising the clasped hands and Carlos cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You don't like it?"

"Well. . .why do you do it? Not saying I don't like it just. . .why?"

". . .Why?" Carlos whispered, the four of them stepping out of the store and down the street. Logan was remaining silent, Dak just walking behind the other android as Carlos' head was turned downwards. Why?. . .It felt like that was a question Carlos always asked and James would only answer for so long until he grew annoyed with the questions. Why was the sky blue? Why did the woman cry when that man left? Why did that young couple kiss each other in front of the coffee shop with arms wrapped around each other and act like they were the only two people in the world?

What did a kiss felt like?

James just couldn't answer or better yet, put those things into clear words. It was hard, there wasn't a right answer that he could say that Carlos would understand. Why did the android ask so many questions when Logan only asked very little? Why was Logan so. . .normal and Carlos was so. . .not, especially seeing as now the fact came that they were both not even human. Logan turned right onto a street with town homes all lined in a pretty little row and painted beige and sand. The neighborhood looked rich, or at least looked like whoever Logan's guardian had a lot more money than James would ever have.

"You always walk?" Dak piped up and Logan gave a slow nod.

"My guardian has work, he needs the car more than I do," Logan replied and James gave a slight scowl. Logan could drive, why couldn't Carlos drive? That would be great for Carlos to be able to drive him to work instead of James having to take the long walk to the bookstore or trying his best to suck up to Dak to mooch a ride. Logan dug into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys as he walked to the white wood door. Carlos' hand tightened on James' and James glanced down at the smaller android.

"What's wrong?" James asked and Carlos said nothing, seeing the bright brown eyes beginning to dim. . .

"_Father?"_

"_Yes, Beta?"_

"_. . .I'm scared," the small android whispered and the man laughed loudly, squeezing the small hand in his own._

"_Beta, you are a beautiful creation and for sure will be accepted. Once they see you. . .you don't know how happy you'll make people."_

"_Happy?"_

"_Yes. . .that nice feeling when you're doing something you like. . .or maybe with someone you love very much."_

"_. . .Love?"_

"_Yes, Beta," the man said with a smile, turning and gently touching the soft skin on the android's cheek before drifting down to his chest. "Love. . .do you love me Beta? Do you want to stay with me?"_

"_. . .I. . .but Mrs. Garcia-"_

"_Mrs. Garcia might not want you, but I will."  
><em>

"_But Alpha said I need to go to her-"_

"_Alpha is bad, Beta. Very, very bad. And Mrs. Garcia. . .she might hurt you. She might hurt you like that bad man hurt Delta. . .like that bad man is hurting Alpha. . .do you want to be hurt?"_

"_N-No. I-"_

"_Kiss me," the man more demanded than asked, the android trying to wriggle out of his grasp as a hand snaked up to grab the back of the android's neck._

"_F-Father, I'm scared-"_

"_Don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you. Don't you trust me? After all, how could you trust any of those other people. They're all alike, aren't they? They all look the same, they act the same-"_

"_But. . .I. . ."_

"Carlos!"

Carlos yanked his hand away from James', staring at the brunette in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" Carlos shouted and James stepped back.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" James asked and Carlos glanced around, looking at James' confused face to Dak's concerned one to Logan's emotionless gaze. Carlos then glanced down at his hand, still warm from James holding it and he lightly grasped his fingers.

"But. . .but Father. . .I-"

"'Father'? Who's that? Carlos, what's-"

"Please step inside. . .I think I could explain a lot of your questions," Logan spoke and James glanced over at the brunette, Logan looking at the three with soft eyes as he gestured for the three of them to step inside. Dak walked in first, wiping his feet on the mat and James followed inside as well with Carlos closely at his heels and head held down. Logan closed the door behind them, James glancing around the living space. It was nice, very neat and very nicely kept. Though it was bland, vases and statues and bowls of plastic fruit positioned in specific spaces but there were no portraits or family pictures anywhere. Not on the blank walls, not on the empty coffee tables, not on the mantle of the fireplace in the living room the four of them were walking in.

James sat down on the couch, Carlos sitting in between him and Dak as Logan glanced at the clock on the wall, the only thing that was on the brown surface area. "Would you like something to drink?"

"N-No, I'm fine," James said and Dak nodded as well, Logan giving a small smile and sitting down on the couch across from them. There was silence, the three on one couch just staring at Logan and Logan staring right back until James gave a nervous cough.

"So. . .you're a robot. . ."

"That is correct. I am the Alpha model designed by Mr. Stetson. . .is there anything you would like to know?"

James really didn't know what to ask, after all, it was Dak that wanted to know more about Carlos. James was satisfied with what he knew about him, Carlos was a cute and sweet little android.

Dangit, he just said he was cute. He's a freaking robot! Snap out of it, James!

"Well, I guess first thing I want to know is if you were made by the same person that made Carlos, how come you're more. . .smarter?"

"Carlos is smart, he just needs to learn," Dak said defensively and James shot him a look as Logan glanced over at Carlos.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, seeing as though I am very surprised to even see. . .Carlos. . .out in public like this. . .the last time I saw him, he was operating very slowly. . .I believe Mr. Stetson was in the progress of reprogramming him."

"What for?" James asked and Logan sighed.

". . .Carlos asked a lot of questions. . .questions that Mr. Stetson didn't want him to ask. . .supposed it ruined his illusion on him," Logan said, James hearing a slight tinge of bitterness in Logan's voice and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Carlos was the Beta model, he was designed to resemble a mother's son. However, since the Beta model was designed to learn and therefore took a while for Mr. Stetson to teach him how to act. . .Mr. Stetson began to grow. . .sexually attracted to Beta."

If James had been drinking anything Logan had offered, he would have spat it out at that moment. Sexually attracted. . .to _Carlos? _How could anyone be attracted to Carlos like that? How could anyone even _think _about Carlos in such a way when Carlos was so innocent and child-like. Sure, James admitted guilt on initially thinking Carlos as a sexbot to have fun with but that changed. James for sure wasn't having sexual urges towards Carlos or thinking about sexual imagery when the smaller android hugged him or snuggled up close to him in his bed when James was half naked or Carlos just freely walking around the small apartment in James' large shirt and nothing else.

. . .Well, at least _consciously _he didn't have any fantasies about Carlos.

Unconsciousness was a different story.

Logan sighed, "Beta didn't know any better, he wasn't programed to have any knowledge on things like that. . .so that was when Mr. Stetson began to reprogram him. . .beginning with the faces."

"Faces?"

"The only person Beta saw in those early stages was Mr. Stetson. When he first saw me, he was frightened of me. He was frightened of the assistants, even the other models that were being made. It took me a while to find out that all he was seeing was a person with a blank face. . .though he was always able to see Mr. Stetson."

"That wasn't right," Dak said sternly, "That wasn't right for him to be taking advantage of Carlos like that. Trying to screw his programing up so he would prefer him more."

"But Beta wasn't programmed to think about romantic or sexual interactions. Even if Mr. Stetson made it so he wouldn't be able to grow attached to anyone because they didn't have a distinguishable face, he wouldn't be able to love."

"Can you love?" James asked and Logan paused, staring at James as if he had grown three heads.

". . .I. . .I was. . .I care deeply about my guardian."

"But do you love him?" James asked and Logan had this pained look on his face, like the words James was saying were cutting into his hardware and causing him to malfunction. Well, could he? It was one thing to program something to love, it was another to actually _feel _it. Logan took in a small breath, hand shaking and eyes darkening. He remained silent, James thinking that Logan was going into one of those moments Carlos was beginning to frequently go into. . .what was happening? Were they trying to recall something? Was there something triggering a memory? Logan raised his head, face still looking hurt.

"I love him a lot," Logan said quietly and James raised an eyebrow.

"Does he love you?"

"Why are you asking so many questions about me? Don't you want to know about Beta?"

"I know what I want to know about _Carlos_, I want to know about you. . .so you can love and he can't? Why is that? What else can you do?"

Logan let out a sigh, leaning back into the cushions of the cream couch and avoiding eye contact with the humans on the opposite couch. "Beta could have been like me, or at least have the same kind of programing as mine. But Mr. Stetson removed some features. . .removed the ability to feel emotion when he saw a face, the ability to engage in romantic relations. . .the ability to feel pain."

". . .Pain?"

". . .He might though. . .it still might be deep down in his hardware. . .emotional pain, not physical. But nothing has triggered it. . .I'm worried about if it was triggered how he would react," Logan said quietly and Dak glanced at Carlos then back at Logan.

"Delta was designed after a woman that was murdered, right?"

"That is correct," Logan said and James looked at Dak with surprise.

"W-What?"

"Hold on. . .so. . .does that mean the person you were modeled after. . .were they killed?" Dak asked Logan and the android was silent, his lips twisting and fingers curling.

". . .Mr. Mitchell. . .is deceased," Logan whispered and James' eyes widened.

"H-How did-"

"I shouldn't, my guardian doesn't like me to talk about-"

"But what happened? Does that mean the person Carlos was created after is dead too?. . .What happened to them?"

Logan let out a sigh, getting onto his feet and reaching into his pocket to pull out a beautiful chain with a small locket. He handed it to Dak, the brunette opening it and looking at the two photographs.

"Is this you? Or Mr. Mitchell?" Dak asked and Logan shook his head.

"Mr. Mitchell. . .it was the last picture my guardian and him took together," Logan said quietly and James reached over to take the locket out of Dak's hands to take a look at it himself. He stared at the picture of the brunette, then at the picture of the couple and his eyes widened in surprise. He raised a finger and tapped the photo.

"Wait a second. . .I know this guy! It's Ken-"

The sound of a door closing silenced James, his hazel eyes whirling over to the arch where the blond coffee shop worker was walking through with jacket in one hand and car keys in the other. The bottle green eyes watched James, Dak and Carlos and then went over to look at Logan, suddenly dimming and growing angry.

"What's going on?" Kendall spat at Logan and Logan hung his head low.

"I. . .they. . .they are. . ."

"We're friends of Logan," James said quickly and Kendall glanced at the brunette before turning the venom on James.

"He's not allowed to have friends over when I'm not here. Leave," Kendall said sternly and James frowned, getting up onto his feet and stepping over to Kendall.

"Look, you don't have to act like a total jerk about this. I have the same kind of predicament," James said, gesturing to Carlos and the small android waved.

"Hello!" Carlos chirped and Kendall stared at the android's face before eyes widening and turning back to James, looking defensive and ready to fight.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Kendall questioned and Dak got up from his seat.

"We just wanted to learn more about the Mirror Program. Maybe hear about Mr. Mitchell or-

"What did you tell them about Logan!" Kendall suddenly shouted at the android that was beginning to cower in slight fear.

"Nothing, Kendall. I didn't tell them anything-"

"Then how do they know about him? What did you say!" Kendall screamed and Logan was stepping back. James grabbed onto Kendall's arms, not knowing what or why he was doing so and the blond whirled around to glare at James.

"Hey, back off of him. He didn't do anything-"

"You stay out of this! You don't know anything about my situation and I don't need any more nosy scientists trying to 'make me happier' or some other lies and force more machines on me!" Kendall shouted, yanking out of James' grasp and James frowned.

"I'm not a scientist, I'm just like you-"

"No you're not! You don't know anything about me! Just get out!" Kendall yelled, mustering enough strength to give James a rough shove. Carlos jumped up, looking between the two in fear as James stumbled back into Dak. Kendall saw the android move, now looking at him with that same sort of hatred and disgust as if he was looking at Logan, the brunette android looking like he was regretting inviting them over. "You," Kendall muttered and Carlos stepped back, looking warily, "You're the worst one out of all three of those things. That boy isn't even dead and they're trying to replace him with you!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" James shouted, fighting out of Dak's grasp and pushing Kendall, only the blond managed to fall onto the floor and Logan gasped. He crouched down, trying to help Kendall up but the blond was trying to fight him away.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!" Kendall screamed, getting up and pushing past James and Dak to get to the bedroom down the hall and he slammed the door shut. Logan stared at the hallway where the blond ran and then he held his head.

". . .I'm sorry. . .please, just leave," Logan said through his hands and James bit his lip, Dak and Carlos quietly heading towards the door while James lingered behind.

". . .What happened to him?. . .What happened to the real Logan?" James asked and Logan slowly raised his head to look up at him.

". . .Kendall. . .Logan. . .Mr. Mitchell. . ." Logan struggled with his words and sucked in a breath, ". . .Please, just go," Logan said quietly and James stared at the android sitting on the floor with head cast downward. James slowly walked out of the living room and out of the front door, gently closing it behind him and walking up to the two that were waiting for him outside with concerned and worried looks on their faces. James sighed, rubbing his forehead.

What have they gotten into?


	7. Love You Forever

_Ugh, I LOVE this story. It's so good. And yeah, as you can see, it jumped in rating. Mainly because I want one of the themes of this story to be sexuality and well, you can't have that with a T rating. So there's some mildness in this chapter, not sure if there will be any extreme parts but it's all to make the story more rounded. Plus, more Kogan backstory and I'm sure by the end you all are going to be even more 'WHAT!'. Hey, if you guys want to ask, ask! I might not answer outright but for sure will respond back :) Anyways, thanks to swagtastickatie, ObsessedWithDannyPhantom, CameronKFan, Kurissss, Telepahesism, -RaNDoM HeArT-, nickyd92, Bowman0306 and 1Avid-reader for the alerts, fav and review! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why am I here again?"<em>

"_We believe this will be most beneficial to you, Mr. Knight. You and a few select others," the man in the white coat said simply and Kendall raised an eyebrow._

"_Then just what is it that will be so beneficial?"_

"_Patience, Mr. Knight. You'll see soon," the man said, Kendall could hear the pride and arrogance in his voice that made Kendall's mouth turn into a frown and begrudgingly follow close behind. The walls were white and bare, the two of them walking down the hall and no one else in sight. Not even a noise other than the sound of their feet stepping along the tile entered Kendall's ears and he could feel his heart beating quick with nerves. What was he here for? Why did they ask him to come? Why did his psychiatrist tell him to come? What was the reason?_

_Kendall didn't ask anymore questions as the man drew near a door as blank and white as the walls, hand on the knob as he turned to smile at Kendall. He pushed it open, stepping inside and Kendall followed behind. Then the blond paused at the sight inside, his breath caught in his chest and his heart dropping._

_Logan. With bouquet of fresh red roses clutched tight in his hands. And eerily the same shade of the roses Kendall left on the casket at the funeral. _

_How is this possible? _

_How could Logan be standing right there in front of him when Kendall had saw his lifeless body in the coffin, how he saw the pale and cold face that he cried over and let tears fall on and now be there standing and smiling that crooked smile Kendall missed and so often took for granted? Kendall felt his body convulsing as the man walked over, placing hands on Logan's shoulders and leading him over to Kendall. He was smiling too, like he was getting pleasure from seeing Kendall like this, a total emotional wreck._

"_This is Alpha. Or better yet. . .Logan?" the man introduced and it took Kendall a second to get over the shock of seeing his loved one to process what the man was talking about. Alpha? What was that? What was going on? Logan stepped forward, the flowers in his hand brushing against Kendall's chest as he drew near, and he smiled._

"_It's very nice to meet you. . .Kendall," he whispered and Kendall felt his body shake and he coughed. Then he felt Logan lean up and lips plump and plush grazed over his jaw before moving up to suck gently on his lower lip. . ._

Kendall slammed a fist into the tile stall, the water running over his body as he let out a strangled cry. He hated that thing, he hated it. He hated everything about that imposter, that monster. He hated how much it tried to be like Logan, he hated how it acted so nice and loving when Kendall wanted it to just disappear, he hated how soft the android's skin was when he felt it try to kiss him and hug him to say sorry.

He hated how he was able to turn into a complete and total wreck just from one glance.

The water was hot and the bathroom was beginning to fill with steam, Kendall standing in there and letting the water run over his body. He didn't want to think about that day, that day that he was so happy when he should have been appalled and disgusted at what they were doing. Trying to replace someone, trying to replace someone that was close to Kendall with a machine. It was horrible, revolting, them choosing to make him happy and play God. He slammed his fist back again, hitting the tile wall and he growled. He hated that thing so much.

Kendall grabbed the towel and squeezed some soap on it, taking the cloth and scrubbing at his arms and torso. His skin was growing red from the heat, Kendall's hand that gripped the towel moving down and wrapping around his length to clean and he let out a shallow breath. . .

"_He's designed to bring you happiness and pleasure. Whatever you need, whatever you want, he'll do," the man said, that stupid and arrogant grin never leaving his face as the android wrapped arms around Kendall and snuggled into his chest._

"_I'll love you, Kendall. I'll love you til the end of the time. I won't ever leave you," he murmured, kissing Kendall's throat and Kendall shuddered a breath at the soft and warm touch. So human-like. . ._

He hated that thing. He _hated _it. His hand was moving quicker now, his back moving to slouch against the back wall of the shower and the steam intensified. He hated himself now, how that thing was able to reduce him to this, a torrid mess that got off on fantasies of his once beloved and ready to be loved. He hated how the android's skin felt so silk smooth and smelled scented and sweet all the time no matter what, smelled so sensual and made Kendall's body ache with want and desire. He hated how the voice would grow soft and loving, like he wants Kendall to touch him, to please him as if he were a human that had the same basic needs. He hated how Kendall would roll out of the bed, with the android still calmly resting beside him to want to wash away any of it's scent from sleeping in the same bed with him but end up masturbating to the very thought.

The thought of being in the same bed and touching him, legs getting accidentally tangled, arms wrapping around each other, the scent of the android flowing into Kendall's nose and making his mind grow hazy with arousal.

He gasped, dropping the towel and letting his hand slide up and down the shaft himself, his hand wet and thumb running over the tip. The water from the shower head was stinging his skin and he let a breathy whine slip from his lips. He hated that thing so much, he hated himself, he hated everything. That android caused more harm than good, it was supposed to make Kendall happy. Instead, it made Kendall feel horrible and sick and sexually charged and angry. Such conflicting emotions and Kendall hated it. He wanted it all to stop, he wanted it all to go away. He just wanted to escape.

He wanted to die.

Kendall grunted, giving his dick a rough squeeze and his lips parted to gasp as he felt his orgasm rip through him. His body shook and the semen was washed away down the drain by the hot water until there wasn't a trace of white on Kendall's hand or legs or slowly growing flaccid member. He stepped forward, the water now running over his head and his face growing wet and stood there, thinking about what he had just done and his heart quivered.

He hated that thing.

He hated himself.

* * *

><p>Every Tuesday morning before Kendall would come down the stairs, Logan would always walk out to the backyard to cut maybe one or two or four fresh American Beauties. He would then take the roses back inside, place them in a vase of fresh water and sit down to look at them for as long as he could. Kendall never understood why, his real Logan loved flowers very much and the garden in the backyard carried some of the flowers that he would take care of. But this. . .this Logan. . .would stare at them. He would look puzzled, confused, almost in a sort of pain of not being able to understand and it made Kendall angry. When the android wasn't looking, he would take the flowers and throw them in the garbage.<p>

Only for Logan to go back out and cut more roses to replace them with.

When Kendall came from downstairs, today was no exception. Logan was sitting at the table, a hot breakfast composed of eggs, bacon, french toast and a tall glass of orange juice meant for Kendall in front of the chair beside him, and was looking at the flowers. Kendall stared at the android, Logan noticing the blond's presence and giving a soft yet worried smile.

"Good morning," Logan greeted and Kendall mumbled a 'Morning' back, walking over to take the plate and move to a chair that wasn't by Logan. The android didn't say anything about the gesture as Kendall sat across from him, the blond beginning to eat in silence. Ten minutes in. Kendall hated the silence but at the same time, he didn't want to hear Logan talk, it just hurt him too much. ". . .How is breakfast?" Logan asked and Kendall paused.

". . .It's fine," he muttered, giving an off-handed shrug and continued to eat.

"Good, I'm glad that you like it," Logan said with a smile that Kendall did his best to ignore but couldn't help but blush at. He grabbed the glass of orange juice, quickly drinking it down and finishing up the last bit of french toast on his plate.

"I'm going to work," he said, getting up from his chair and Logan blinked.

"But you have today off, don't you?" Logan asked and Kendall paused. Oh yes, that was right. He had today _and _tomorrow off. But usually, he would have some sort of excuse to not be around Logan for today. He had to go do some work, he had to go shopping, he had to do everything but be in proximity of the android. Now, he had nothing. Kendall heard a chair scoot across the tile and out of the corner of his eye saw Logan walking over to take the dish out of Kendall's hand.

"Maybe today. . .we can go to the park? Or the art museum? Or-"

"Why do you want to go to an art museum?" Kendall asked, already feeling anger boiling inside of him and Logan bit his lip. Clearly, the android learned when Kendall was getting mad and when Kendall was neutral, now trying to carefully choose his words.

"Well. . .I would want to see the new exhibits. . .spend time with you-"

"You don't like art! Logan likes art, not you!" Kendall suddenly shouted and the android quickly stepped back.

"Please Kendall, please don't-" he pleaded and Kendall fumed. He wanted to hurt Logan, he wanted to break him somehow. But he just found himself getting sick from looking at Logan's frightened face.

"You. . .you don't like art. . .you don't understand art. . .you just. . ." Kendall's head was hurting and he sighed. He glanced at the roses sitting in the vase, so beautiful and pure, and he reached in and took them out of the vase. "I'm going out," he muttered and Logan didn't say otherwise as the blond moved to the front door. Kendall had one foot out the doorway when he heard Logan give a soft, 'I love you' and Kendall closed his eyes.

He stepped out and closed the door, the roses now just hanging in his hands.

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't go out on walks that many times, he didn't remember the last time that he had went out on a walk. But he did like how the air smelled fresh and calmed him, the flowers in his hand lightly fluttering with few rose petals flying off into the wind. He didn't know where he was walking to, not sure of how far his destination might be or how long it might take for him to get back home but right now, all he cared about was the silence around him. Peace and quiet. . .<p>

"I can't believe it! Now how are we going to clean you up!" he heard a shout and Kendall turned his head to see two individuals standing in front of an apartment complex, the smaller of the two dirtied up with mud and soil. "I told you don't go playing in the yard, what were you doing in there anyways?"

"The bunnies," the smaller one said and the taller one groaned.

"Carlos, those things are diseased and Bitters needs to call animal control to get them away. Don't play with them, understand?"

"Okay!" the small one chirped happily and the taller one smiled. Kendall watched the two, feeling sick to his stomach and the smaller one glanced behind the taller one, smiling directly at the blond, "Hello!"

Now Kendall remembered, it was those two that were at his home. The android and that flirty brunette. The brunette turned, eying Kendall with confusion and then stepping in front of the android protectively.

"What do you want? Going to talk or fight?" he asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Just walking, don't mind me," Kendall said quickly, turning away and ready to walk off when he heard someone shout out, "Wait!"

Kendall turned, seeing the android rushing up to him, face dirtied and smiling bright as he pointed at the roses in Kendall's fist. Kendall glanced down at the flowers himself, raising them up to eye level with the android.

"What, you want these?" Kendall asked and the android nodded enthusiastically, gently taking the roses out of Kendall's hand to look at them. In the android's eyes, Kendall could see something different than in Logan's eyes when Logan looked at the flowers. They were bright, excited and admiring, gazing at the flowers with love and adoration. He was smiling, almost giving a little laugh as he let the petals tickle his nose and breath in the floral scent. This android was infatuated with the flowers, seeing the true beauty that Logan never could understand.

And Kendall couldn't help but begin to smile.

The small android rushed over to the brunette, practically shoving the flowers into his face for him to smell.

"Pretty! Aren't they?"

"Yeah, yeah. . .what do you say?" the brunette chided and the android turned quickly.

"Thank you!" he chirped and Kendall blushed.

"Um, you're welcome. . .he really needs a bath," Kendall observed and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, I'm not blind. . .say. . .do you. . .you know. . ."

"Do I what?"

". . .Does Logan take his own baths or do you. . ."

Kendall blushed even deeper red, "He can clean himself, he doesn't need me to wash him," he said sternly and the brunette raised his hands in defense.

"Just wondering," he said, turning to the android, "Do you think you can give yourself a bath?"

". . .Bath?" the android cutely asked and Kendall continued to blush. He should just leave and spare himself of the embarrassment, the blond turning on his heel to take his leave again. Only this time, he felt someone grab onto him, pulling him back instead of him going forward. Kendall glanced over his shoulder, seeing the brunette taking him into the apartment complex with the android running off with flowers in hand.

"What are you doing!"

"Well, can you help me give him a bath?"

"W-Why should I do that?"

"Because you have Logan. Okay, I don't know everything on how Carlos works but you at least know the basics, right? Just tell me what I need to do, okay?"

Kendall really couldn't object, he was already being pulled into the apartment and towards the bathroom door. Once inside the small space, the brunette moved to begin the bath water and Kendall fidgeted in his spot.

"I really need to get going. . .uh. . ."

"My name is James, forgot?" the brunette said with a sly smile and Kendall blushed. No, he didn't forget. In fact, that first encounter with James had to have been the high point of his entire week other than the occasional wank in the shower. "What do you need to do anyways? Thought you were going for a walk."

He had a point, Kendall had absolutely no where to be right now and he wasn't ready to go home just yet. But he felt rather uncomfortable being in the presence of James and that android. Speaking of which, the door opened and in stepped in the small android, looking in amazement at the hot bath water James prepared with mountains of soap bubbles. James turned to Kendall, expectant look on his face. "Okay, what do we do first? Will water get. . .in or something?"

"N-No, he'll be fine. The water isn't too deep for any to leak in," Kendall said and James turned to the android.

"Okay Carlos, get undressed," he said and the android smiled. He tugged off the dirty shirt to reveal the soft looking tan skin of his torso and made quick work of the belt buckle. Kendall turned his head in embarrassment when Carlos pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop, surprise coming over him when he saw James do the same thing with blush on his face. The brunette gave a nervous cough. "He's uh. . ."

"Y-Yeah. . ." Kendall stuttered out awkwardly, hearing the sound of water shifting and a contented sigh. James turned, crouching beside the bathtub and watching the android play in the water.

"Feels good?" James asked and Carlos nodded. Then Carlos caught both Kendall and James by surprise, grabbing onto the front of James' shirt and pulling James into the tub with him. The water splashed about, James sputtering and shouting at Carlos to stop while Carlos giggled and laughed thinking James was playing a silly little game in which he couldn't breath from the water beginning to get into his lungs and clothes getting soaked. Kendall watched the two fumble about in the tub, James managing to resurface and cough with wet hair in his eyes and Carlos laughing.

"I like baths!" Carlos chirped happily and James just groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. . ." he muttered and Kendall was slowly taking steps away from the two that weren't noticing him leave, now only focusing on each other and smiling at each other. Kendall felt sick, his heart filled with want at the happiness in front of him. The happiness that he wouldn't let himself have because he couldn't let go of the mistake he caused in the past.

And once he was out of the apartment and down the street heading back home with roses gone, Kendall began to hate himself.

And hate James and Carlos.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting on the couch in the living room when Kendall arrived back home, getting up quickly to watch Kendall slip off his shoes and begin to head to the bedroom.<p>

"Kendall?" Logan called out and Kendall paused, "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm sorry for making you upset. I never want to make you upset," he said quietly, Kendall feeling arms wrapping around him and holding him tight as Logan nuzzled into his back. Kendall let out a soft sigh, turning and allowing Logan to hug his front, nuzzling into his chest and breathing contented sighs. Logan glanced up at Kendall, brown eyes wanting and Kendall knew what the android desired as he felt Logan lean up to kiss his jaw and lower lip. Kendall's eyes closed and he hummed in pleasure, feeling Logan pushing him back until he stumbled onto the couch. Logan crawled onto him, straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss Kendall's lips and suck gently. Kendall felt his body become hot, hands beginning to roam Logan's back and rest on his hips as he felt his own jut up a bit to grind against the android. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad and his heart was ready to speed out of his chest as his eyes fluttered.

Then his fingers went up into Logan's hair and brushed against that red wire.

And Kendall felt repulsed.

Disgusting, how _disgusting_. Getting aroused by a machine, a doll, a robot and not even a real human. How pathetic was he? And not just any machine, a machine that resembled his old love, what a loser he is. He was pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. And Kendall felt that self-pity turn into anger. How dare this thing try and seduce him. How dare this thing continues to play and flirt and try to take over that special place Logan held in his heart. How dare James and Carlos be happier than he was, Carlos wasn't even supposed to belong to James, he was supposed to go to that mother. Kendall felt Logan, no, it wasn't Logan, it _wasn't Logan_.

"Get off of me!" Kendall screamed, shoving the android off of him violently and Logan tumbled to the floor. Kendall held his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. It's all his fault Logan is gone, it's all his fault Logan had to go. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he notice? Why is this things trying to hurt him more and make him feel guilty about what he had done? Why did this thing make Kendall want to love this replacement more than he loved Logan? Make it all go away, make it all stop.

"Kendall," Logan said softly, leaning over to touch Kendall's knee and Kendall's eyes widened.

"I said get away from me!" the blond shouted, hand raised and striking Logan across the cheek. He heard a cry, seeing Logan hold his face and Kendall felt sick, face turning into a grimace, "Please, leave me alone! Just go away!" he cried, getting up from the couch and running off to the bedroom. He flung himself on the mattress, letting out sobs and gripping the pillow tight. Everything hurt, everything ached, Kendall wanted everything to stop. He sniffled, turning his head and seeing through blurred vision something lying on the nightstand. An American Beauty rose.

Those flowers that Logan loved so much.

Those flowers that Kendall was going to surprise him with on their anniversary.

The day that Logan killed himself.


	8. Strega Nona

_Finally able to get around to updating, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Still have a lot of schoolwork and other things to do. Well, thanks to LeTacoChan, katie. is. the. name, clt7brdgfrth, 801-chan, saywhattt, Bowman0306, -RaNDoM HeArT-, gameboy33349, Sastiel, Kurissss and nickyd92 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The first thing that James and Dak were faced with was that big red 'Help Wanted' sign in the clean window of the coffee shop across the street. James didn't seem to make a big deal about the ad, Dak was going crazy over it with excitement and eagerness. Only until the taller brunette realized just what his neighbor's true intentions were, the two of them accompanied by Carlos as they walked into the quite cafe.<p>

"Do you think this is a good idea?" James asked and Dak nodded, giving a soft smile to Carlos.

"He's learning a lot, I think that it would be very good for him to be able to learn how to interact with people other than you and me," Dak replied and James bit his lip. Okay, that was a good reason for Carlos to try and apply for the job. The only bad reason that James could think about at that moment was that Kendall also worked here, and the blond was unpredictable as can be. James didn't know if he was going to fight with them or be civil or whatever, he didn't want Kendall to try and start something with Carlos when James couldn't be there to watch over the android. The hazel eyes scanned over the people in the shop, sitting at the tables with coffees or bagels or other little treats to munch on quietly and barely any staff. Then his eyes fell behind the counter, seeing Kendall hunched over writing something and scribbling it back out.

The three slowly approached the blond, Kendall's wrist slowing as he began to sense someone was coming near him. He raised his head, green eyes looking alarmed before hazing over with a defensive glare.

"What do you want?" Kendall more demanded than asked and James frowned.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is since we never done anything to you. If anything, we just want to be friends. . .we're here for the job," James said sternly and Kendall glanced at the sign in the window before looking back at the three. He gestured to Dak and asked, "Is he applying?". James shook his head.

"No, he is," the brunette replied and jutted a thumb at Carlos, the first time the android didn't greet Kendall with a cheerful hello but instead observing his new environment with wide eyes and curious expressions. Kendall frowned even more.

"No. He can't work here."

"Why not? He can learn what to do and he's really cu-" James bit his lip. He was about to call him 'cute' again! Carlos wasn't cute!. . .Well, he _was _but James was not going to admit it so easily. Or at least admit it to Dak or Kendall. The blond crossed his arms, looking heavily at Carlos and James sighed, "Look, whatever bad past you had with robots or whatever, Carlos is different-"

"How is he different? None of them are different, they're all the same. Programmed to be someone else instead of a unique being. Programmed to replace someone. Would you like to be replaced by a robot?" Kendall questioned and James' eyebrows furrowed. Why was this guy being so difficult? Carlos was unique as far as James knew, he really didn't have any information on the person Carlos was modeled after. Only that during Kendall's rant and rave the first time the pair encountered him, he mentioned that the person wasn't even dead yet. What did that mean? Was he sick? Or maybe in a coma? James didn't know, he didn't ask. He wasn't concerned with who that person was, he was only concerned with the person Carlos was developing into. A kind, gentle android that liked to read children books James would be lulled to sleep with and loved to play with rabbits in a garden dead of life. An android that loved flowers, their shape and their scent and splashed around in a bathtub until the entire tile floor was covered in soap bubbles. An android that was innocent, easily frightened and curious, an android that had something that made James' heart quiver and grow light.

Carlos had something that made James stop in his tracks and want to bond with him.

Carlos had something that made James want to love him. . .

James shook his head, no, not love him. That was silly, who falls in love with a robot? Especially one that couldn't reciprocate how he felt or even understand what he was feeling. It was silly, James felt dumb just thinking about that. He let out a small cough, feeling his face grow hot and he was surely blushing as Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"He's. . .different. He's special to me," James muttered and Kendall's mouth twisted, like the blond wanted to lash out at James but was holding himself back. An annoyed groan escaped his lips and he ran a hand through the blond hair before looking back at Carlos.

"He could wait on tables and clean up afterwords, can he do that?" Kendall asked and James glanced over at Carlos himself. That might seem difficult for-

"Of course he can do it," Dak said, patting Carlos on the back, "He's getting smarter and smarter by the day, he'll learn how to do it in maybe two hours," he replied and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Well, he doesn't have two hours, he has one. The lunch rush is going to be coming and he needs to be ready by then," Kendall replied and Dak raised an eyebrow.

"So does that mean that he has the job?" Dak asked and Kendall pouted.

". . .Yeah. . .he has the job," Kendall muttered and James beamed. He turned to Carlos, the brunette turning the android to face him as well.

"You got the job!" James cheered and Carlos blinked.

". . .Job?" Carlos asked and James sighed. The android blinked again and then glanced over at Kendall, smile appearing on his face, "Hello!"

"Ugh, uniform's are in the back," Kendall muttered, turning on his heel to attend to other business while James gave him a frown. Dak smiled at Carlos, rubbing the android's shoulder.

"You're going to be working here while me and James are at work. So you won't have to go to the bookstore and be reading the same thing over and over again," Dak replied and Carlos cocked his head.

"No James?" Carlos asked, sounding more frightened and James frowned.

"I'll be just across the street, Carlos. Don't worry. . .Kendall will take care of you," James replied. Kendall _better _take care of Carlos, otherwise this store will get major damage. Carlos moved, hand going up to grip at the front of James' shirt.

"B-But-"

"Carlos," James said softly, hesitant hands going up to hold the android's face and Carlos gasped, "Things will be alright, I'll be right there and I'll come check on you."

"F-Father," Carlos breathed and James raised an eyebrow. The android's eyes dimmed and James began to pat Carlos' cheek.

"Carlos?. . .Carlos, can you hear me? Carlos!" James said urgently, the android not stirring or doing anything, the eyes dark and empty. James bit his lip, "Carlos? Carlos, please. Carlos!"

Dak began to give Carlos a gentle shake, fear on his face, "James, there might be something wrong."

"What's going on?" Kendall's voice appeared, the blond approaching them with a stern and annoyed expression before settling on Carlos' blank stare. He watched the android's face and then frowned, moving over and pushing James away. His hands grazed Carlos' cheek, the fingers brushing into the dark hair gentle and caressing almost, James' face flushing with embarrassment and slight anger. What was he doing touching Carlos so intimately like that when he was glaring daggers at him a few minutes ago? Kendall's eyebrows were furrowed and then raised in solution as his fingers must have found what they were looking for. And Carlos' eyes began to lighten and the android blinked once more.

". . .Hm?. . .Hello, Kendall!" Carlos chirped loudly and Kendall took a hesitant step back, eying the android. James rushed over to Carlos, trying not to touch him and prevent him from going into another episode yet wanting to hold Carlos and be glad that he was alright.

"Is he fine? He's not hurt or anything, right?"

"His software is resetting," Kendall muttered and James glanced at him.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"I don't know what it means for him, just that's what happens to Logan when he tries to retrieve something and his software crashes."

". . .Retrieve? Retrieve what? A memory?"

"_I don't know. _Look, I'm not here to talk about robots. Just leave so he can get to work," Kendall spat and James frowned, opening his mouth to growl something back but Dak grabbed James' arm.

"Alright, we're going," Dak replied, tugging his friend back. Carlos watched the two with worried expression and James bit his lip. He never saw Carlos look that sad and helpless, the last time he saw that face was the day he first met him. When he was afraid of who he was with and lost. He should be afraid, he didn't know Kendall personally. But. . .but he'll be alright. He'll know James is right across the street and things will be alright. So the only thing that James could do was say a soft, 'I'll come back, I promise'.

And even though his voice was barely above a whisper, he knew the android heard him, for Carlos began to smile that smile James wished he didn't fall in love with every time.

* * *

><p>James had his eye on the store, looking out the window of the bookstore every time he passed by with stack of books in his hand. He told himself he'll wait til lunch to check up on Carlos, but he was slowly growing anxious. Stephanie had to give him a couple of slaps to stop fidgeting and hyperventilating and going crazy about everything, he didn't even know why he was freaking out like this. It was just Carlos, not like it was his child at a new babysitter. Or a lover that was in a possibly threatening environment.<p>

Oh wow, out of all the analogies James had to make, why did he think of one that involved _lover?_

Carlos was a robot, Carlos was a robot, Carlos was a robot-

"Hey James, you going on your lunch break?" he heard Stephanie call out and he turned to the girl before looking at the clock. It was time for his break, he could go check on Carlos! He turned to Stephanie, quickly nodding his head and settling down the couple of paperbacks he was holding before quickly rushing out of the store and heading across the street. From the corner, he saw that there was a surprising crowd around the shop, mostly of men and young women. Was this what the lunch crowd was always like? He didn't remember ever seeing it this crowded. James crossed the street, trying to push past the crowd of those that were looming by the window and trying to get inside until he finally managed to get a peek at just what was inside that was appealing to these people.

His eyes fell on Carlos, the android smiling pleasantly to a bunch of lecherous looking men and tempting women with tray of food in his hand, dressed in a small and rather tight looking pair of khaki shorts with small apron wrapped around his fitted waist. James felt himself burning at the sight, Carlos looking so provocative and yet, still so innocent and blissfully unaware of the lusting he was causing. And instead of looking at the android with equal arousal, James' eyes began to look for Kendall in anger. He spotted the blond heading into the back room and James stormed past the people to follow him.

James threw open the door, Kendall not growing startled as James slammed it behind them and was glaring.

"What do you think you're doing having him wear that!" James hissed and Kendall turned.

"Authorized personnel only. Leave," Kendall said sternly and James growled, grabbing the front of Kendall's shirt and fingers curling into fists in the fabric.

"Why is he dressed like that!"

"He grabbed the girl's uniform by mistake. I didn't notice until a couple of girls asked me who was he and if he was single," Kendall replied calmly and James' eyes widened. How dare someone try to flirt with Carlos! He was innocent and they were trying to corrupt him! Disgusting! Vulgar!. . .Though James was feeling something pressing against the front of his jeans and he was certain that it wasn't his phone. He shook his head, blushing hard and glaring at the blond.

"Why didn't you tell him to change?"

"He was comfortable in it. And the customers like it."

"Well of course they do, did you see how he looks!"

"They think it's cute."

"They want to molest him!"

"No one has done anything rash, don't worry. Only thing was a couple of silly teenage girls, that's all. He's fine," Kendall assured and James stared at him for a couple of seconds before letting out an annoyed groan and turning away to storm out of the backroom. Carlos turned, seeing James and the android's eyes widened with delight.

"James!" Carlos shouted aloud and rushed over, jumping up and wrapping arms and legs around James tightly to cling on him. James struggled, hands going at first to grab at Carlos' bottom to catch him but then feeling perverted and trying to move his grasp to Carlos' soft thighs, still not feeling any less dirty. Though, James did feel satisfaction when he saw the faces of those that were looking at Carlos with a lusty expression now turn away with a look of rejection. Good, he wanted them to not be thinking about the android like that anymore. Carlos was his.

Wait! James didn't mean that! Carlos wasn't _his_, he was. . .he was. . .

Ugh, James didn't know what to think when he was holding Carlos like this, scantly dressed and skin so soft as James grabbed at him and Carlos just nuzzled more into James' neck to mewl about how fun working at the shop is and how much he missed seeing James and Dak.

James didn't know what to think about anything anymore.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, we're about to close," a young barista told the man that was walking inside. The man sighed.<p>

"Oh, but I heard that this was a very good place to get some coffee. Can't you make at least one exception for me?" the man asked and the girl sighed before walking over to the cash register. She only hoped Kendall wouldn't get mad, after all, he trusted her to close up when he left.

"What can I get you?"

"What's your specialty?"

"Um. . .I know how to make an 'American Beauty'. It's espresso with two tablespoons of cherry syrup and it's the owner's favorite," she replied and the man sighed.

"I suppose I could try that," he said, cold and watching the girl closely. She smiled, rather nervous as she imputed it into the cash register.

"That's uh. . .$3.50," she said hesitantly and the man gave her his card. She swiped it, the receipt coming out of the machine and she ripped it off to push it towards him to sign. He took the pen that was on the counter, smiling as he wrote his name in a swift and smooth movement. He settled the pen beside the cash register as she and turned to make the drink. The man glanced around, taking in his surroundings with a calculating eye, "You had a busy day today, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. Got a new person working and guess he drew in a big crowd," the girl replied and then paused, "How did you know?"

He smiled, "It's quite easy to see. You're exhausted from working. . .maybe a little bit upset that you didn't get the same recognition this new worker is getting when you first started. . ."

The girl was frowning, though trying her hardest not to let the man see he upset her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do. Human's have such a unique body language it's very easy to tell what any person is thinking," he said with a smile that was growing bigger and more mocking. "It's those little things that could make us all flawed, those things that show how weak we could be. Which is why so many people wish that-"

"Here you are sir," the girl interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore and the man stared at her darkly, taking the drink slowly and raising the cup to his lips to take a sip. He closed his eyes, pulling the cup away and licking his lips.

"Delicious, no wonder this is a favorite. . .I'll have to come by again to see what this store looks like during business hours. Maybe see that new worker for myself," he said with a grin and the girl didn't say anything, just watch him with a wary look. He laughed, taking another sip of the coffee as he strolled out of the shop and the girl picked up the receipt that was left behind on the counter to look at the crawled signature.

_Jett Stetson_

She sighed and placed the receipt along with the others, continuing to close up once more.


	9. Hatchet

_Well, this chapter. . .actually made me cry a little bit. And next chapter will go back to James and Carlos before going into the Kogan past and Logan suicide. Well, thanks to Dudekcm321, 619197863, Gravind Divine, MaddieIsWhatIAm, cellyjelly, Superrrrrrrtelepasy, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Kurissss, nickyd92 and 801-chan for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at that. . .I wish I could have a baby," he heard Logan give a small contented sigh and Kendall bit his lip. He hated how Logan would always bring that up, the fact that they could never have their own children. Why wasn't he good enough? Why weren't they good enough?. . .<em>

"Kendall?" the blond heard someone call out his name and he shook his head, glancing over at Carlos. The small android was holding a tray with cups of coffee, "Where does this go?"

"Table 7," Kendall replied softly and Carlos nodded, quickly delivering the drinks to the respective table and Kendall crossed his arms as he watched. Business was slow today, only maybe two or three tables being used. Though, he has been getting more business with Carlos working, not knowing if it was because there were more people to attend to them that was why they had an increase in clientele or that the android never changed out of that female worker costume and his clientele were a bunch of perverts that liked to watch when Carlos would bend over and the shorts would ride up to show the curve of his bottom.

Kendall shook his head, feeling his face grow hot at the thought. He for sure wasn't feeling something for Carlos. He hated those robots, those things. Trying to replace people, that man was crazy. He should have been locked in the looney house than walking the streets. Kendall crossed his arms, frowning as Carlos walked back over and settled the tray on the counter.

"Okay?" Carlos asked and Kendall looked away, trying to ignore the android. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carlos walk around the counter to stand in front of Kendall and look at the blond with a confused expression and cutely cock his head to the side. Kendall felt himself pressing back into the wall, almost afraid as Carlos drew closer.

"G-Go away," Kendall stuttered out and instantly he felt disgusted with himself. He was bigger than Carlos, he was probably stronger than Carlos too. Just push him away, Kendall. Push him away and make him fear you. But he couldn't find it in himself to push the smaller android away as Carlos wrapped arms around Kendall's shoulders and leaned forward to give Kendall a comforting hug. Kendall gasped, feeling his heart racing and head throbbing as Carlos pressed his body more into Kendall's, the pelvis innocently sliding over Kendall's. "C-Carlos," Kendall stuttered again, feeling his pants tightening and Carlos only pressed harder. No, no he couldn't be getting aroused by _Carlos. _ He _hated _those robots! He hated them all! He hated Carlos!

. . .Did he?

Carlos finally eased off pressure, giving a friendly smile to Kendall.

"Feeling better?" Carlos asked and Kendall pushed Carlos away, heart beating frantic as he rushed out from behind the counter and into the backroom. He threw himself against a wall, hand shooting down to his zipper and pulling it down along with his pants and boxers. Kendall breathed, his hand wrapping around his erection and he grunted as it slid up and down roughly, mind going into that pleasured and hatred. Stupid robots, he hated them all. He should have never hired Carlos, he should have never hired another robot and bring another one of those phonies into his life. He should have tried to shut James and Dak and Carlos out for good, change his number and address. He hated those things, he _hated _those things.

His breath was coming out short and broken, his thumb running over the tip and feeling in the slit, letting out a pleasured gasp and feeling his face growing hot. Kendall felt his mind go blank, just trying to calm himself. He was so tired, he was tired and he didn't want to do this anymore. But at the same time, what else was there for him to do? He was lost without Logan and now that he was gone. . .what was the point? What was the point of him being here, in the backroom of a coffee shop jacking off to something that could never be his and something he never would want. Everything hurt, everything made Kendall feel numb and lost. He just wanted it all to end. . .

Kendall let another soft sigh escape his lips, eyes fluttering open a bit as he slouched more against the wall. And he glanced at the door to find that someone was standing in it, the door cracked slightly and the person watching him with wide eyes. Carlos. He paused, face heating with embarrassment and quickly began to tuck himself in.

"W-What are you doing here? Get out! Get out!" Kendall shouted and Carlos continued to stare, though looking at Kendall with a sort of fear than of a curiosity that only made Kendall grow more angry. He stood up straight, storming over there and grabbing Carlos roughly. The android didn't try to fight, letting himself be dragged inside the small space and be thrown up against the wall with Kendall glaring down at the frightened face. He wanted to hurt Carlos, he wanted some sort of outlet to let all his anger, his frustration, everything. How was he going to do it? Was he going to throw him against the wall until he saw those wires begin to show? Or maybe squeeze his shoulders tighter until he heard the joints break, Carlos felt like he was more weakly built. For what, to give off the illusion of fragility? Hah, stupid move for Stetson.

Kendall felt his hands tightening, arousal returning with an even darker intent. Carlos couldn't feel pain, maybe. Of course he couldn't, he's a robot. They can't feel pain and they won't cry. Carlos wouldn't scream or cry if Kendall decided to let his frustration out a different way. If he were to hurl the android to the ground, strike him, beat him, ripping off that uniform that the android flaunted about in, rape him. . .

He's not even a human, he wouldn't feel a thing.

Kendall's hold on Carlos tightened more, Kendall feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins and anger flaring in his heart. He pulled Carlos forward and then threw the android back into the wall, feeling satisfaction and cruel smile coming over his lips with a desire to do it again. He pulled Carlos forward and then hurled the android into the wall beside the computer desk, smile growing even bigger. He was going to do it, his mind was taken over by the hate and the lust and a hand gripped roughly at the front of the shorts ready to rip them off but then stopped as he heard a whimper.

"Please. . .don't. . .no more," Carlos pleaded and Kendall looked at the android's face, fearful and eyes dark. The lips continued to mumble helpless protests even when Kendall slowly withdrew his hand and stared at the android with a confused look. He watched Carlos closely before his hand slid over Carlos' cheek and to the back of his head, feeling for a wire. His fingers brushed against something coarse and Kendall tugged, a black USB cord in his grasp. Kendall then glanced at the computer that was sitting on the desk, shaking the mouse to find that someone left it on. Must have been Jenny again, surfing on the Internet when she was supposed to be tending to the customers. He hooked the computer up to Carlos, the android's eyes closing shut as a pop up appeared on the monitor to see just what was going through the android's hardware.

Kendall didn't want to say he was an expert on these things because he hated them. But he didn't have a choice, he needed to know how Logan was supposed to work, how he was supposed to interact, how he was supposed to be like the Logan that he lost. When Stetson sent Logan home with Kendall that day, Kendall watched Logan's memories. Which began the eventual hate of the android in the first place. They were fake, they were fabricated memories someone told Stetson. Logan's first painting, Logan's 18th birthday, Logan's first meeting with Kendall. He felt angry every time he watched those clips, angry and sad on how much he missed him. And Kendall hated that whenever he was feeling lonely, he hooked Logan up to the TV so he could watch those funny memories on how Logan and him finger painted, how Logan and him went fishing and Logan caught the largest one out of the pair, how Logan and him went to the mountains to lie in the snow and make snow angels. It always made him laugh when he watched the memories.

Before he eventually curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

Now, as Kendall sifted through Carlos' memory drive, he only saw a select amount of files. Surely the people that Carlos was intended for would have told Stetson everything about their. . .their son. Kendall didn't know that much information on the other subjects that were associated with the project, just hoped they didn't know much about him either. Kendall saw one file that was currently highlighted in black, the curiosity overwhelming and he clicked on the file as another window popped open and video played.

Kendall saw that Carlos was in some sort of room, the memory of course in Carlos' perspective and the android gently petting a lab mouse. Kendall remembered those, Stetson was using them to see how obedience worked and could be enforced for the Mirrors. He watched the nimble tan fingers gently pet and rub the mouse, only for Kendall to realize with slight horror that the animal wasn't even alive. Yet, Carlos continued to scratch the back gently and rub the top of the mouse's head, a door opening and the view shifting to see three lab assistants stumble in laughing loudly. Kendall remembered them as well by their voices, young and ignorant and possibly only there to get some cash. Though there was one thing that was rather unsettling to him, the fact that the three men didn't have a face.

. . .Why wasn't Carlos registering their faces?

His eyes glanced over to the android, Carlos looking as if he was sleeping soundly as his attention drew back to the computer screen at another loud laugh.

"_Hello," _Kendall heard Carlos' voice say sweetly and the lab assistants laughed again.

"_Look here! It's that little android Boss keeps fooling around with!" _one of them laughed, Kendall now knowing that they must all be drunk. One of them stumbled closely to Carlos to look down at what the android was holding in his hand. _"Hey! What are you playing with that dead mouse for?"_

"_. . .Dead?"_

"_He's a stupid one, ain't he?" _one of them snorted and all three ended up laughing. The one closest to Carlos snatched the mouse out of the android's hands, dangling the creature by its tail.

"_Dead. As in, not alive," _he replied and Kendall was finding himself growing disgusted at the display, eyes widening when the man turned and hurled the rodent across the room as if it was a ball. Kendall heard a gasp and saw that Carlos was scooting back, most likely with fear as the faceless figures began to approach him in a staggered walk.

"_Aw, he's scared. Hey, why you scared of us? We helped made you. In fact, you should be worshiping us," _one of them haughtily said and Carlos shook his head.

"_No. . .Father made me-"_

"_Father?"_

"_That's what it calls Stetson," _one replied, almost sounding annoyed and one stepped closer.

"_Bastard must have some daddy fetish. Well, we helped made you too, how come you don't call me Daddy, huh?"_

"_Probably would say it in that cute little voice of his too. Come on, call me Daddy too," _another one said, the three getting closer and closer and Carlos not having any more room to back up as they surrounded him. Kendall felt his heart racing as the closest one lunged onto Carlos, the android shouting out in surprise and the other two moving into vision and looming over the android.

"_Look at him, he's so cute. No wonder Stetson wants to keep him as his little sex toy. . .hey, did he ever try out that feature?"_

"_No. . .but I want to do a 'test run'," _one of them replied, shedding his lab coat and trying to undo his belt buckle while the other two faceless figures began to paw at Carlos, grab at the android as Carlos twisted and turned.

"_Please don't! Father said 'no one can touch me there'-"_

"_Well 'Father' ain't here. You'll be calling all of us Daddy real soon," _the nude man said, looming over Carlos and hoisting tan and bare legs up high in the air while the other two were close by his side, palming at the front of their slacks. And Kendall didn't need to see their faces, he knew they were probably having a sick satisfaction watching this all unfold.

Then the man thrust his hips forward.

And a pained scream came through the speakers as one of the assistant's hands shot to the back of Carlos' head and the screen went black.

Kendall sat there in shock and disgust and horror, almost feeling like he had to vomit over what kind of treatment Carlos endured. The memory moved to the next one, this time seeing that cold and cruel expression of Jett Stetson appearing on the computer screen looking down at Carlos.

"_Beta, are you awaking? Beta?"_

"_Father. . .Father those things. . .those things, they touched me. They touched and they-"_

"_I know, Beta. I saw on camera what those disgusting people done. Their contract here has been terminated, you won't see them ever again," _Stetson replied, though not looking comforting at all. Instead, he was looking at Carlos with a disgusted expression, like he was angry that Carlos was defiled by his assistants and not by _him. _He leaned forward, a hand sliding down Carlos' bare thighs and Stetson shook his head. _"What a shame that this beautiful body was in the hands of such violent people. . .that's why I'm the only one allowed to touch you, Beta. I'm the only one that can make what they did to you feel good. . .would you like me to show you?"_

Kendall hung his jaw in shock, the android was just raped by three assistants of his and now he just wants to have _sex_ with Carlos? Kendall watched as Stetson's hand began to gently push Carlos down but Kendall began to hear screaming from the computer again.

"_Please! No! Don't! Please! Stop!" _Carlos cried and Stetson frowned.

"_Must have messed up your programming. . .associating me with them. . ." _Stetson mumbled and hand going to the back of Carlos' head.

"_Please don't Father! I'll be good, please don't do it to me!" _Carlos cried and the screen went blank once more. Kendall didn't want to see anymore, he exited out of the memory and closed the screen, disconnecting Carlos from the computer and the android's eyes fluttering back open. Kendall rubbed his forehead, heart racing at what he saw. It was. . .he felt sick to his stomach. Those monsters, he knew this whole entire project was bad. Corrupted, everything was sick and horrible. Kendall let out a shaky sigh and saw Carlos move down and crouch beside him, resting his head on Kendall's knee and face looking confused.

". . .I was good. . .I did everything Father told me to. . .why did those things hurt me?. . .Why did Kendall try to hurt me?" Carlos whispered and Kendall looked down, guilt washing over his face.

"Carlos. . ." Kendall began but a knocking on the door shook the two out of their silence. "W-Who is it?"

"It's James," he heard the voice and Kendall gulped, getting Carlos up onto his feet as the door opened and James stepped inside. The brunette glanced between the two, eyebrow raised and turning to look at Kendall, "What's going on in here?"

"James!" Carlos chirped, rushing over and hugging the brunette. James was blushing, though rolling his eyes and trying to play it off.

"Y-Yeah, nice to see you too," James muttered and looked back at Kendall, "I'm taking him home early. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, it's fine. Take him," Kendall said, monotone and slow and James stared at Kendall, confused.

"Did something happen?" James asked Carlos more than Kendall and the android turned to look over his shoulder at Kendall. Kendall watched those big brown orbs that seen a lot of abuse, abuse that from the likes of things he barely is programmed to remember unless something triggered it. Carlos turned to face James again, reaching forward and taking James' hand.

"Nothing happened. I had fun at work!" Carlos chirped again and Kendall felt someone just kicked him in the stomach. James watched the cheerful android before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Well, see you later, Kendall," James replied, gently tugging Carlos out of the room.

"Bye-bye, Kendall!" Carlos said and smiled, then looking at Kendall with an almost accepting look. Like. . .like it was alright and Kendall was forgiven. Yet, Kendall felt sick to his stomach and told Jenny that she was going to close up again tonight, he couldn't stay there any longer. He got into his car, pulling out onto the street and drove home, his mind only on what he saw. What he tried to do. He got to the townhome, pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car to walk briskly to the door and didn't plan on stopping once he got inside.

As soon as Kendall stepped in and closed the door behind him, he saw Logan looking at him with surprise, the table decorated nicely and cookies along with the smell of a hearty meal cooking in the kitchen.

"You're home early," Logan said, surprised and slightly wary and Kendall stared at the android.

"What are you doing?"

"I was. . .I was going to surprise you with dinner. It's you favorite, minestrone and mashed potatoes. And some cookies and ice cream for dessert," Logan said with a weak smile that Kendall couldn't help but grow annoyed at. His Logan always made him that soup and the way that the android made it. . .it was missing something. It just wasn't the same and it was starting to make Kendall grow irritated.

But then he remembered Carlos, how those assistants treated him, how Stetson treated him.

And wondered if Logan was treated the same way.

Was Logan raped? Sexually abused? And it wasn't like Carlos was going to James' home to be beaten and yelled at like Logan was with Kendall. Kendall. . .Kendall was just as bad as they were.

And he let out a strangled sob.

He felt hands trying to stop the flow of tears on his cheeks but Kendall didn't want to look at Logan right now, he felt absolutely disgusting.

"Kendall? K-Kendall, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this, I-I didn't mean-"

"I almost raped Carlos," Kendall confessed and Logan stopped touching Kendall's cheeks, the android stepping back warily.

"What?"

"I. . .I just got so angry and he was there. . .I almost raped him but then he must have crashed and I went to look at his memory database and. . .I saw he was raped by some of Stetson's assistants," Kendall said, his breath coming out short and quick and Logan's eyes looked over the blond in concern, "And then. . .Stetson. . .he didn't care. He was just angry that he didn't get Carlos first and he was trying to force himself on him and. . .god, you two were treated horribly. . .why weren't you-"

"They erased any bad memories I had. . .I don't know if I was beaten or sexually abused. . .I don't remember at all. . ."

"Those bastards. They. . .they could have. . .those _bastards_," Kendall hissed and Logan shuddered. "You. . .you never did anything wrong. . .neither of you did anything wrong and. . .I need to lie down."

"A-Aren't you going to have dinner?" Logan asked as Kendall began to walk away. Kendall paused before giving a slow shake of the head 'no' and continued to the bedroom to lie down on the bed. He honestly lost his appetite the moment he saw those memories of Carlos'. Carlos didn't do anything wrong and Kendall tried to hurt him. . .Logan never done anything wrong and Kendall always hurt him.

He wasn't better than any of them at all.


	10. The Kissing Hand

_Super long chapter time! I love writing this story, really I do. And next chapter goes back to the Kogan and then chapter after that goes into the newer story line. But yeah, thanks to Robin-n-Hoodie, Carphanie, Angelchobit123, 1Avid-reader, Sastiel, nickyd92, Telepasy-do, Dudekcm321, Kurissss, Bowman0306, gameboy33349 and -RaNDoM HeArT- for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, James?" Carlos asked, almost sitting in James' lap as he nudged closer to the brunette. The two of them were on the bus, seeing as though the surprise destination James was taking the android was too far to walk to. James blushed, trying to keep Carlos off of him but the small android only persisted and laughed at how the brunette's cheeks were increasingly growing red. "Where are we going? Where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see," James said and Carlos gave him a pout, still trying to make his way into James' lap. James rolled his eyes, it was all Dak's idea. To let Carlos have some fun and see how he interacts, honestly Dak was starting to sound like some scientist experimenting with a lab rat. And since Dak was the only one that drove and James was a lazy bum without a car, he had the audacity to take off to the secret destination without waiting for James and Carlos to get back to the apartment. So, James and Carlos got on the bus right after he picked the android up from work, Carlos quickly changing into his normal pair of clothes. James wasn't going to have any more random stranger gawking at the android in that uniform, though he did see eyes that casually wandered up Carlos' legs and lingered on the android's smiling face before raking all over the body once more as the two of them were sitting on the bus.

Perverts, the lot of them.

Carlos won, finally settling in James' lap and nuzzling into the side of James' face, contented smile on his lips as James tried to avoid the curious looks. He hoped their stop was coming soon, he didn't think he could handle more of this. Even though in secret, James adored this moment. He loved how Carlos fit perfectly on his lap and in his arms, like Carlos was the missing puzzle piece to James. And the android's hair smelled of sweet cherries and pineapples, that new shampoo James had to wash in the android's hair since Carlos was always insistent that the two take baths together. James had the dignity to wear swimtrunks, for the thought of being nude along with the android that liked to touch and hug and fondle so sweetly frightened James.

It frightened him because he didn't know what might happen after that.

He was attracted to Carlos, he felt butterflies when seeing the android and loved Carlos being in his presence. But the attraction was starting to grow stronger, those dreams of intimacy and Carlos nude and batting innocent eyelashes at James in a wanting way drove James nuts. He didn't want to have a sexual attraction to Carlos, if anything he was hoping Carlos would be like the little brother he never had. But no, Carlos had to be cute. Carlos had to be loving and kind. Carlos had to touch and hold and want James by his side. It made things so much harder and James wished that he wasn't feeling this way for Carlos but he couldn't deny it any longer.

He liked Carlos. A whole lot.

The bus stopped, James glancing out the window and giving a small smile. He patted Carlos on the leg, "Come on, let's go," James replied and Carlos smiled brightly, hopping off James' lap and moving to the center aisle as people began to exit the bus. James got into the mix, grabbing onto Carlos' hand as to not lose the small android as the two of them stepped off and Carlos had a view as to where they were. It was a large carnival, children screaming and laughing from the rides and the games. Carlos looked at James, the android's eyes huge and amazed.

"What's this place?" Carlos asked and James began to lead the android inside, paying for their two tickets.

"A carnival. Dak said you might like coming here so-" James began and something caught the android's eye, for Carlos gasped and ran off in the direction of some tents. James' eyes widened, "Carlos!" he shouted, rushing after the robot. Carlos didn't hear James' shouts, running over to the game booth where there were rows and rows of stuffed animals on display. The man in the booth watched the android with a sly curiosity.

"Would you like to play? Only two bucks," the host replied and Carlos pointed at the large teddy bear.

"I want that one!" Carlos shouted eagerly and the man raised an eyebrow as James approached.

"Well, you can't have it. You need to win it," the man replied, eying Carlos before looking at James. "Hey, wanna win your boyfriend a prize? Two bucks," the man offered and James blushed.

"H-He's not my boyfriend," James stuttered out, the man rolling his eyes. James frowned, he didn't really like playing these kinds of games. They always were rigged and always ended up with him spending most of his money on it and not having enough for anything else necessary like food or transportation. But Carlos grabbed onto his hand, pointing at the large teddy bear and staring at James with hopeful eyes.

"I want that one," Carlos said, beaming bright and James blushed. The brunette glanced at the game, one of those knock all three bottles down type games and James sighed, digging into his pocket and slamming two dollars down on the table. The man smiled, taking the money and placing a softball where the money sat.

"Only one try?"

"Yep," the man replied and James frowned. How cheap, he knew he didn't like these games. He glanced over at Carlos, the android's eyes darting back and forth in curiosity as to what was going on. James grabbed the ball, fingers curling around it to get a firm hold and his hand wound back and gave the pitch. The ball strayed, going a couple of inches left of the mark and James frowned. "Aw, sorry man. Want to try again?"

"No. Come on, Carlos," James said sternly and Carlos gained a sad expression, pointing at the stuffed animal.

"But I want that one," Carlos said quietly and James sighed. The man leaned forward, giving Carlos a salesman smile.

"Aw, you know what, cutie pie? How about you try for free? And you can have two balls if you want," he said, giving a little wink to Carlos and James' face grew red. Honestly, was the android that easy to be attracted to? The man placed two balls on the surface, smiling and stepping aside as Carlos picked one up and looked at the object in confusion. James sighed, "You need to throw it at those bottles right there and knock them all off, okay Carlos?" James explained and Carlos gave an understanding nod. The android held the ball tight in his grasp, staring at the stack of bottles for a while as he turned the ball lightly in his hands. Then Carlos' eyes darted up towards the bottles, hand whirling back and fired the ball dead straight. The bottles flew off the table with such a force when the ball collided, James and the booth manager stepping back and staring in shock before looking at the small and smiling android.

"Now do I get that one?" Carlos asked, pointing at the teddy bear and the man gave a slow nod, moving over to take the stuffed animal off of the shelf and slowly hand it over to Carlos. He took it, face nuzzling into the soft texture of the fur and smiling contently as James gave Carlos a small nudge.

"Come on, let's go find Dak," James muttered and Carlos hummed, looking up at James with cheek rested on the top of the bear's head.

"Thank you, James," Carlos said softly and James blushed.

"You're the one that won it, not me," James replied and Carlos hummed again, turning his face back into the fur and walking closely to James so as their arms brushed against each other. Carlos' eyes were looking at almost everything, trying to capture and store this memory. The colors of the tents and those machines that people got into and screamed in joy as they whirled around, those pink fluffy treats on sticks that children were eating and stuck to their faces, those brightly painted faces, some looking like animals, others looking like they came from dreams. And he was trying to remember the way the bear felt against his skin, soft and curly and ticklish.

"Hey James!" James heard someone call out and he turned to see Dak approaching with soda in one hand and arm wrapped around a blond girl's waist as the two strolled over with smiling bright faces. Carlos turned too, ready to give the standard greeting but pausing when he noticed the other being next to Dak and stared. The woman leaned more into Dak, James raising an eyebrow and Dak smiled sheepishly, "Hope you didn't mind me bringing Jo, figured it could be a double date."

"It's not a date!" James snapped and Dak raised an eyebrow himself.

"Well. . .okay then. Carlos, this is Jo, my girlfriend," Dak introduces and Carlos seemed even more confused at that as the woman extended her hand for Carlos to shake. The android looked at James, fright in his eyes and James gave a slightly comforting smile.

"Go on, say 'hello, it's nice to meet you'," James replied and Carlos turned to look strangely at the feminine and soft hand. Jo's fingers curled and uncurled, slightly unsure of what was supposed to be happening and Carlos gave a slow blink of his eyes.

"Nice to. . .meet you," Carlos said slowly and Jo gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied but Carlos eyed the way how Dak's arm was around her small waist, hugging her close to him. Dak eyed the teddy bear before giving a wry smile to James.

"You won him a bear? How very not date like," Dak replied and James blushed again.

"Okay, first of all, he won it. Second, it's not a date!" James shouted loud and Dak rolled his eyes, tugging his girlfriend tighter.

"Whatever dude. Me and Jo were going to get on the Ferris Wheel. You and Carlos want to come? Or maybe you want to take him into the Tunnel of Love?"

"Will you cut it out?" James snapped, face growing hot as the couple gave a friendly laugh and smile, giving each other a look that Carlos was intrigued by as they moved closer to each other and began to move to the Ferris Wheel in almost perfect sync. James began to lead Carlos over to the ride, hand on the small of the android's back and Carlos looked up at James with wide eyes.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

". . .Why. . .why is Dak touching that thing?" Carlos asked and James raised an eyebrow.

"What thing? What are you talking about?" James asked and Carlos struggled with the bear as he raised his hand to point at Jo's back. James only grew more confused, "Um, that's Dak's girlfriend, Carlos. Not a thing. And he's touching her because. . .she's his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. . .like someone you're really close to," James explained and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"Are you really close to me?"

". . .I guess."

"So that means you're my girlfriend?"

"N-No, Carlos," James stuttered out, blushing furiously, "I'm a guy, that means you would call me your boyfriend. . .w-which you won't because. . .I. . .um. . ."

"Not boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" Carlos asked and James shook his head 'no'. Carlos made a small 'Oh' and watched as Dak and Jo were climbing into their own little passenger car. Carlos watched as the carriage rose with the two inside with amazement, looking at James in awe. "What's this?"

"A Ferris Wheel. You get in the car and you just go around in a circle."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. . .that's it," James replied blandly and Carlos smiled brightly, looking at the Ferris Wheel in surprise.

"Wow," Carlos said in amazement and James rolled his eyes, nudging Carlos to the car and paying the fee for the two of them. Carlos settled his bear alongside the other possessions to be gathered once their respective owners got off the ride, James grabbing his hand and helping him inside. The ride attendant closed the door with a small smile, Carlos looking in confusion before looking at his surroundings in slight fear.

"Hey, hey. It's alright," James replied, hand slowly moving to go around Carlos' body and pull Carlos close as the carriage moved and Carlos shook. The android looked up in James' face, eyes wide and beautiful to James and the brunette felt a lump in his throat. There it was again, that feeling of intimacy that James craved to explore with Carlos. They were alone, the carriage enclosed around them and moving as people either got on or got off and James felt like they were in their own little world. He felt his face growing hot as he scooted closer, eyes never leaving Carlos' as his hand pulled the android tighter to his body.

He felt his lips drying, he felt a new sensation tickling his skin. The desire to touch Carlos now, the desire to have a sort of physical contact with the android. Yet, he was hesitant. He didn't know, Logan said Carlos didn't understand and that he didn't know how to love. Would he be frightened? Confused? Or maybe he wouldn't do anything at all and continue to stare at James with that innocent expression. He felt his other hand shaking, palm sweating as he raised it and softly placed it on Carlos' leg. His heart was quickening and Carlos' hand moved to gently hold the front of James' shirt.

Now, Carlos was looking at him with understanding, yet hesitancy and James wasn't sure if Carlos was still frightened on being in this moving cramped space or frightened at what James was currently doing. James' hand slowly moved upwards to Carlos' hip and fingers curled, James feeling Carlos' fist tightening in his shirt and fear in his eyes. That was the last thing that James wanted to see, that fear made James sick to his stomach. But. . .he didn't want to stop. He wanted to show Carlos, he wanted Carlos to trust him. To trust that he wouldn't hurt him, to trust that all James wanted to do was touch him. To see how Carlos' skin felt against his fingertips, warm and smooth.

To see how Carlos' lips felt against his own, plush and soft.

James felt his body trembling as his face leaned forward, trying to move slow as to not startle Carlos. He felt his nose brush against Carlos', feeling a light breath ghosting over his lips and hearing a small whirring of a system running rapidly. Their lips were so close, James was sure even if the carriage jolted, they would kiss. But he wasn't moving, he couldn't move. Because he fluttered his eyes and still saw that look of fear and confusion on Carlos' face. He didn't want Carlos afraid of him, he never wanted Carlos to fear him. He wanted. . .he wanted. . .James couldn't bring himself to even think such a silly thought. Why should he want that? It was silly and ridiculous, so James moved away.

And instantly felt cold.

The two sat in silence, not even Carlos' usually chipper and happy dialogue coming out from the android's lips. James felt his heart quivering, trying to get over that rush of emotion as the carriage swung while they made their way around in a circle. James glanced down at the tan hand beside him, staring at it before slowly placing his hand on Carlos'. The android looked at James once their hands touched and James blushed, not knowing what to say. Yet, Carlos began to smile and the fingers wrapped tightly to hold and Carlos scooted closer to rest a pleased and comforted head on James' shoulder.

James knew he should have felt happy, but he wasn't. He felt a smile try to force it's way onto his lips but it was weak and slightly in pain. He still felt that desire in his heart, he still heard that want in his head. That want for Carlos to not be afraid of him, to understand what James was doing.

That want for Carlos to be able to love him back.

* * *

><p>"We are closed," Deke replied, annoyed at someone opening the doors of the robotics store when he was getting ready to leave. But instead of a usual whining to stay open or he hoped, an apology before the sound of the door opening again signaling the person's departure, he heard a cold and mocking laugh.<p>

"Closed are you? But I have so many questions I want to ask," the voice replied and the man's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced around the corner, seeing Jett Stetson standing behind the counter drumming his fingers on the glass and Deke dropped the box he was carrying to rush over to the scientist.

"M-Mr. Stetson, what are you doing. . .how are you. . ._why _are you-"

"Still a blubbering and questioning fool, I see," Stetson said, eying Deke with a calculating eye that Deke shied away from. "I came to ask you some questions. Questions regarding a phone call I received from Beta."

"F-From Beta? Sir, I don't know how that is possible-"

"You were always a very snooping assistant of mine, surely you must have taken some things when they closed the Mirror Program due to those idiots Knight and Ross," Stetson said bitterly and Deke furiously shook his head.

"Sir, I assure you. I have no idea where Beta is. . .well. . .shouldn't it be with the Garcia family?"

"No!" Stetson shouted and Deke jumped back. The scientist caught his breath, fingers clutching at the counter and eyes scrunching in pain. "He. . .he can't be with them. He shouldn't be, he was afraid of them."

"But why-"

"I am asking the questions! Where is he! I received a call in this area, I know he couldn't have gotten far!" the scientist shouted and Deke scrunched back into the wall, anger in his ex-employer's eyes.

"I don't know, I have no information to give you. I. . .well. . ."

"Well what? What do you know?" Stetson said urgently, moving around the counter to stand close to the store owner. Deke pushed the glasses up his nose, biting his lip.

"There was. . .a man asking about the program. I-I don't know how he knew about it-"

"Who was he? Was he an associate of Knight? Ross? The Garcias? Who was he!"

"I don't know! I. . .I've seen him walking past the store before, I think he works at the art studio down the street but that's it," Deke replied and Stetson's nostrils flared.

"What did he ask you? What did he want to know?"

"About the Mirrors. . .and the participants. But I don't believe he was an associate of any of them, he was very curious about the information. . .sir, what happened? How is Beta gone?"

". . .Don't you ever speak of anything about the program to anyone. Destroy all the information you have," Stetson said darkly and Deke's eyes widened. The store owner was still, apparently setting the scientist on edge, for Stetson growled and pushed Deke aside as he began to head to the storage room.

"Wait! Sir, please! I-I'll look for Beta for you, sir. Just please. . .let me try and continue your work," Deke plead and Stetson stopped, "I understand your work, I understand your dream and I want to continue it! I-I just need to replicate the software and-"

"But that's just the problem," Stetson's voice shook, turning with humored and manic smile, "You can't. You can't create a copy, there's only one and one only. You. . .you stupid idiot, making a Mirror. You'll never create something as perfect as a Mirror is, you can only create what every other being on this planet could create. Another faulty child to grow into a flawed human," the scientist laughed, pushing Deke roughly to the side. "Go on and make your flawed machine, I could use a good laugh. . .but if Beta should ever pass your path, don't touch him. Or you _will _be sorry," the scientist threatened and Deke gave a firm nod of the head. The scientist laughed again, casually strolling out of the store with hand in his pockets.

And he thought on Beta. . .

"_Beta, come here. Come here to Father."_

_The android remained firmly in place, looking out the window to marvel at the sight of the two young lovers that always would pause by the tree to wrap arms around each other and give a small kiss. And Jett knew that the android was stricken by it, moving to find a window whenever that hour would approach to watch and the scientist found it painfully hard to pull Beta away._

"_Beta, come to me now," Jett said sternly and the android placed hands on the window's glass._

"_I want. . .I want. . ." he heard the android murmur and Jett frowned._

"_What do you want?"_

"_. . .Why. . .do those things kiss each other? Why do they hug?. . .Is it why that thing kisses Delta?"_

"_How do you know about Delta and Mr. Ross? I told you to stay in your room, Beta."_

"_I wanted to see. . .Alpha was there-"_

_That wretched robot, defiant and headstrong. He didn't know how Mr. Knight could have handled this 'Logan' when he was alive, his personality was disruptive to Beta's learning. Perhaps he should just shut down the software, that would solve the problem._

"_Alpha is bad, Beta. Don't you ever follow him or listen to what he says. You listen to Father, understand?"_

"_. . .I understand," the android replied softly, though not turning around and Jett was growing aggravated. _

"_Beta, get away from there now!"_

"_I want. . .I want. . ." the android began to say, almost pained and fingertips clawing at the glass and Jett frowned. The scientist stormed over, arms wrapping around the android's waist and dragging Beta away from the window, the pained words turning into cries and pleads to see the interaction, to beg how he wanted to understand. He wanted to feel that, to love someone and feel someone love him back. To go outside and see if there was another being that had a face like Father and if he could love it as much as he loved Father. . .maybe even more. So Jett said what he had to say to make the android silent._

"_No one will love something like you."_

The smile was gone from Stetson's face, now replaced with pain and anger. He needed to find Beta, before his OS was too disrupted. How much damage could Beta possibly had received in his absence? He bit his lip, hurt and growing anxious. He needed to find him, he needed to find him, he needed to find him. But then he paused and gave a little smile, Beta's programming should follow through if at least some of the reboot software began when he disabled him. There was not much to worry.

Once Stetson finds Beta, the only face the android would remember was his.


	11. Guess How Much I Love You

_Another update. And for the first time, I feel rather meh with this chapter. Mostly with the Kogan and the final scene of it all but I'm pretty sure next chapter will be better. Well, thanks to CaScAdEd-TeArS, cellyjelly, Dudekcm321, Robin-n-hoodie, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Kurissss, Bowman0306, nickyd92 and Telepassy-doo-doo for the alert, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this apartment, I'm sick of this town and I'm sick of you!" Kendall screamed out, throwing down the bag of groceries and hearing the eggs crack. Logan stepped back, glare in the brown eyes as Kendall continued to seethe, "You just don't care about us anymore! It's always 'I want this' or 'I want that', why can't you just be happy with what's here?"<em>

"_I am happy!"_

"_No you're not! I. . .I can see it. That look you always get when you're talking to your doctor of an older brother, lawyer of an older sister, your mother that wants grandchildren. . .I'm trying, Logan. I'm trying real hard for you to be satisfied with me but-"_

"_I am satisfied with you. Just. . .clean this mess up," Logan said with a sigh that Kendall grew irritated at._

"_Can't we at least talk?"_

"_There's nothing to talk about, Kendall."_

"_Will you stop that! Stop trying to shut me out!"_

"_I'm not doing anything! Maybe I'll be happier if you would stop yelling at me!"_

_Kendall's hands balled into fists, "Oh yeah, maybe you'll be happier if you didn't have to hear my voice at all. You don't want me, you want a woman that can give you children. Or a partner that has all the money that could get you the things you need instead of someone trying to get a little shop started."_

_Logan slammed his hand on the counter, shooting a look over at Kendall with lips twisted, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do want someone else. . .this just isn't working."_

"_Oh, two years together and you want to say it isn't working?"_

"_I just need some space right now!" Logan shouted and Kendall growled, turning on his heel._

"_Fine then, take your space! You can kill yourself for all I care!"_

No. . .he didn't mean it. . .

"_We're going to lose our home. We're going to be out in the streets and all you can think about is your stupid shop!" Logan shouted._

"_I'm trying! I'm trying, will you just shut up and get off my back! What about you, huh? Your stupid cartoons aren't keeping our home!"_

"_I'm trying to go to school at least! My art is something on the side!"_

"_School for what? Why don't you just give up, you don't really want to be a doctor anyways."_

"_Because that's going to help us! Not some stupid shop!"_

"_I told you I'm trying! You're never happy with what I do, why don't you just leave!"_

Please. . .don't go. . .

"_Logan. . .Logan, please let me come inside. I can help you-"_

"_Y-You can't do a-anything now! It's too late, h-he's g-gone," Kendall heard Logan sob from behind the door and Kendall gave a small frown._

"_Logan, I'm only trying to help-"_

"_You can't! Just leave me alone!"_

"_I know what it's like to lose a father too, you know! But at least you had a chance to be with yours, I don't even know where my father went!" Kendall shouted._

"_Leave me alone, Kendall!"_

"_I'm trying to help you! Just let me in!"_

"_Get away! Just leave!"_

"_You always do this! You never want me to help you, you never want me around, why am I still here then! Why are we together!"_

He was so sorry. . .he was so sorry. . .

"_My father is dead. . .we don't have money. . .we're losing our home. . ."_

"_W-We'll get through this. I'm trying."_

"_. . .You're not trying hard enough."_

"_Yes I am! Logan, why can't you just trust me? I can take care of us."_

"_. . .You can't. Not like this."_

"_. . .Well then maybe one of us needs to go."_

"_. . .Maybe one of us does."_

He still loved him. . .he still loved him. . .

_The bouquet of flowers was clutched tight in his hand as he walked into the apartment. Kendall glanced at the calendar, today made it three years that Logan and him were together. He didn't hear Logan in the apartment, Kendall slipping off his shoes and glancing around. He walked down the hall, seeing that the door to the bedroom was cracked and he slowly approached with roses hidden behind his back. It may have not been much but that was all he could afford. He was getting another job, another job that could support the two of them. It was all he could do. . .he was trying._

_Kendall pushed open the door, giving a small smile and opening his mouth to say a soft 'Happy Anniversary' but a scent flew into his nose. The scent of blood. Kendall's head peeked behind the door, seeing Logan lying on the bed with skin pale and it took Kendall a moment to realize that in those relaxed fingers was a blade with edge covered in crimson blood. And the sheets were blood red. And Logan wasn't breathing as Kendall felt the roses fall from his hand and face turned into pained and distraught expression._

"_LOGAN!"_

He felt the pillow was wet, Kendall's eyes flying open and heart racing. The blond let out another sob, bringing the pillow up to his face to cry. He tried. . .he tried so hard. . .why couldn't Logan be happy? Why didn't Logan love him enough to not leave him? He tried. . .he tried. . .

He failed.

* * *

><p>The brunette android was humming a soft melody, not noticing Kendall at all as the blond made his way from the bedroom. Kendall didn't make a noise, watching with sick stomach as Logan worked on his breakfast that Kendall would pick at and push around before finally eating with sour face. Not that the food tasted bad, just that it always bothered Kendall to see Logan cook when in the past. . .<p>

"_I think you missed a spot, Betty Crocker," Kendall heard Logan playfully tease and felt the brunette place a dollop of fudge syrup on Kendall's nose._

"_Hah-hah, very funny," Kendall said dryly and Logan laughed as Kendall placed fudge syrup on Logan's nose and lips. Logan laughed, leaning up to give Kendall a chaste kiss to the blond's lips and Kendall hummed with smile on his face. So sweet, chocolate and soft._

"Kendall? Are you alright?" Kendall heard someone say and he shook his head, looking up to see Logan glancing over his shoulder at him.

"I'm fine," Kendall said distantly, moving to the table to sit down and focus his attention on the roses in the vase. Freshly cut American Beauties from the garden, Kendall was growing sick of seeing these roses. The same color of Logan's blood mixed in the sheets, the same color of Logan's wrists when the brunette dug the blade through the skin, the same color of Kendall's hands when Kendall tried his best to hold the lifeless body, to beg and cry and apologize and say he tried so hard to make Logan happy.

As if all of that would have been enough to make Logan open his eyes and say it was all a cruel joke.

A plate was placed in front of him, pancakes and sausage links with toast. Kendall glanced over at Logan, the android giving a soft smile that made Kendall sick. Logan gave his head a gentle cock to the side.

"Is the food alright? You like pancakes, don't you?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Kendall muttered and Logan didn't say anything, just gave a hurt nod of the head and moved to go back into the kitchen to wash dishes. The sound of running water began and Kendall began to pick at the food. Everything felt. . .so bad. And everything in Kendall's body ached in pain. He wasn't hungry, he didn't want to eat. Matter of fact, he just felt like crawling back into bed and wrapping himself up in the bedsheets with no intention to come back out of the room.

"Kendall?" Logan called out and Kendall glanced up, seeing the android walking back over and drying his hands. He took a seat next to the blond, Kendall beginning to grow wary as the two sat in silence with Logan just twiddling his fingers. Logan turned to look at him, ". . .Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No there isn't. Just leave me alone," Kendall said more strongly, hoping Logan would leave but the android stayed put.

". . .I just want to help. I'm trying to make you happy," Logan said softly and Kendall's eyes widened as he dropped the fork onto the plate. Trying. . ._trying. . ._

"No you're not," Kendall said, voice shaking and looking at Logan with enraged eyes, "You left me. You didn't want me! Why are you here! Why are you torturing me like this! You. . .get away from me! Get away!" Kendall screamed, fist swinging out to hit Logan and the android dodged the hit. The blond felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, scrunching them tight to keep them from sliding onto his cheeks, "I was trying. . .I tried and you left me. You didn't think I could do it, you didn't think I could help you. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone?" he said through clenched teeth and let out a strangled cough. The android watched with uncertain and worried eyes as Kendall slumped back into his chair and placed face in his hands to let out slow breaths and sobs.

". . .But you're not alone," Logan said softly, walking over to place a gentle hand on Kendall's back. Kendall's head turned, looking up at Logan with red and puffy eyes. Kendall didn't say anything, slowly getting up from his spot on the chair and letting hands wet from tears cup the android's face. Logan's eyes fluttered as Kendall pulled his face closer with lips gently ghosting over the android's. So close, Kendall was so close and his heart was beginning to regain that speedy nervousness whenever he and Logan were about to share a kiss. . .

Only. . .this wasn't his Logan.

This would never be his Logan.

The lips never touched, Kendall pulling away and lips turning into a hurt smile.

"I am alone. I will always be alone," Kendall shakily said.

"No you won't. I'm here, Kendall. I'll love you-"

"Because you're programmed to love me. If you had a choice, would you still be here?" Kendall asked and Logan stepped back, "Well? You would leave, wouldn't you? You wouldn't want to stay with someone like me, would you? I wouldn't. . .I'm pathetic. I can't take care of anyone, I can't help anyone, I'm useless. . .no wonder Logan killed himself. . .I want to kill myself."

Arms were around Kendall in a second, the blond feeling Logan burying his face into his chest.

"Please don't. Don't do that, don't leave me," Logan said into Kendall's chest and Kendall placed hands on the brunette to push him away and look at him confused. "You don't understand. . .I was. . .I'm the worthless one."

"What are you talking about? Anyone would want to be able to have someone like you. No one would want someone like me."

"I don't have a free will, Kendall. . .if you left me. . .then my directive is complete and therefore, will shut down," Logan replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow. Logan's smile grew even more distraught, "Mr. Stetson gave me no purpose other than to be with you. If not, I'll just turn off and proceed to rust. . .I'm not like Carlos and can adapt to one than more directive. . .I'm the one that's truly worthless."

Kendall stood in silence, looking at the android in slight shock and slight sickness. Logan. . .needed him. But why was he programmed to be like that? Why did Stetson screw with his programming? To just. . .turn off when Kendall was gone? Logan didn't really have a purpose other than _to _be with Kendall. . .and Kendall was making Logan's existence a whole lot more unbearable. Beating. . .yelling. . .and to find that he needs Kendall in order to just be made Kendall more sick. He was disgusting. . .

And Kendall found himself slowly walking out of the dining room to leave Logan be.

And crawled back into bed to lie down with eyes wide open.

* * *

><p>The day was uneventful, as usual when Kendall had to return back to work. But he still felt shaken up, his stomach still feeling raw and his headache didn't disappear just yet. He glanced over at Carlos, the young android staring at everyone with much more intensity than he had before. Kendall didn't understand why, he didn't understand these Mirrors at all, yet, he was surrounded by them. And it drove Kendall absolutely insane that he was still trying to understand when he should have just gave up a long time ago. These weren't people he was dealing with, why should he try to understand them?<p>

The door rang open, Kendall turning to focus attention on the new customers only to see Logan and James walking in, the android of the pair holding a bag of food inside. Logan settled the food on the counter, giving Kendall a soft smile.

"I just figured. . .you might like a nice lunch," Logan said, giving a small smile that Kendall didn't know what to say too. So he just took the food and gave a small nod in return.

"And I'm just here to pick Carlos up," James replied and Kendall turned back to Carlos, the android still staring at people with slight horror and curiosity.

"Sure, he's over there," Kendall replied and James nodded, walking over and giving Carlos a gentle pat on the shoulder. The android turned to look, almost taking a while to just even register that he was talking to James and the android rushed over to Logan and Kendall.

"Goodbye, Mr. Knight. Goodbye, Alpha," Carlos said with a smile and quickly moved out to catch up with James. Kendall gave a small smile to the non-present couple, turning to see that Logan was staring at the door with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"He. . .he called you Mr. Knight. . .and me Alpha," Logan muttered and Kendall glanced at the android.

"So?"

"He never called us that before. He only called us that when. . .he was still under Mr. Stetson's care. . .something's wrong," Logan said, biting his lip and looking at the door worriedly and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you're just making a big deal out of something not even bad. So he called us 'Mr. Knight' and 'Alpha', so what?"

". . .Something just doesn't feel right," Logan said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you with anything, sir?" Dak asked the man that strolled into Colour Woods that afternoon. The man smiled, charming but still a little bit unsettling.<p>

"Pardon me for asking but do you shop at Deke's Robotics?" he asked and Dak shook his head.

"Nah, stuff like that ain't my thing. I like to make things with my hands," Dak replied with a smile that the man warmly reciprocated.

"As do I. . .but have you stopped by in that store for any particular reason?"

Dak raised an eyebrow, "Um. . .yeah, I have. . .but just for something I was curious about."

"What might that be?" he asked and Dak eyed the man closely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person that has all the answers to what you were searching for at that store," the man said with a toothy grin, now looking hungry and calculating, "You wanted to know about Mirrors, correct? You wanted to know how they work and who they were assigned to. I know everything about them, I know their software programming. . .their dangerous settings. . ."

"Dangerous?" Dak said, eyes widening at the sound of that and the man gave an understanding nod.

"Oh yes. . .to tell you a secret, one of the Mirrors broke out of the facility and is roaming the streets. Who knows what kind of menace they could be if their defense program is initiated. Why, they have the potential to kill someone."

"K-Kill someone?" Dak stuttered out. James. . .James might be in danger. The brunette had work off and was at the apartment with Carlos. . .the android that might be more dangerous than Dak would have thought. The man crossed his arms, looking over Dak with concerned eyes.

"That's why it is important for me to find him and then deprogram that feature so he isn't a harm. I need to find him though. . .by any chance, have you seen a small Hispanic looking male? Appears to be around 16 or 17."

". . .Yes. . .I know where he is. . .I'll take you right to him if it means that my friend is going to be safe," Dak said urgently, taking off his smock and tossing it into the little laundry basket. The man was smiling, Dak assuming it was because he finally knew where Carlos was. From the looks of the heavy circles under the man's eyelids, it looks like he hadn't been sleeping for days. "You still didn't tell me who you are. How do you know so much on the Mirror program?"

"Because. . .I had a hand in the Mirror Program. I assure you, I only want to make sure that everyone is alright in the end. You don't know how dangerous it could be to have a machine like that out and about," the man said with a grin that Dak didn't know whether to give back or to become wary of.

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

><p>James fished through the drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear for him to slip on. He discarded the towel wrapped around his waist, sticking one leg then the other into the boxer briefs and pulled them up. He didn't hear Carlos' shower going, the android must have either got out or was having trouble just getting it started. He stepped away from the dresser, beginning to walk over to the bathroom to see what was going on when the bedroom door busted open and in ran a wet and nude Carlos, giggling and laughing loudly. The android slammed into James, the two of them colliding to the carpeted floor with Carlos on top and looking down at James with shock.<p>

"I'm sorry, James!" Carlos apologized but James said nothing. He felt it, he felt his length beginning to harden at the feeling of Carlos' nude body on top of his already under-dressed body. Carlos smelled sweet, Carlos looked innocent and utterly beautiful, James wanted him. James wanted to touch and caress and kiss that body until he was sure the scent of sweetness lingered on his own skin. He wanted it, he _craved _it. James' hand slowly went up, gliding along Carlos' damp cheek and went into the wet locks as Carlos leaned into his touch. The android hummed, little smile on his face that began to falter when James' other hand moved to clamp on Carlos' hip.

"James?" Carlos asked but James remained silent, admiring the beauty of Carlos' skin. Soft still even when wet, his mouth was watering. He wanted Carlos, he felt his heart beating quick with desire and his hand slipped from Carlos' hip to the small of his back. The android looked at James, afraid and confused and James' lip twisted. He shouldn't be doing this. . .he really shouldn't be trying to go this far. . .

But James wanted Carlos so bad.

Maybe. . .he could show Carlos how good it might feel.

The hand that was in Carlos' hair trailed down to the lightly toned chest and gently began to push. And that was when Carlos' eyes went impossibly wide.

"No! Please don't! Please not again! Stop! STOP!" Carlos screamed and James' hand quickly retreated as well as getting out from under the nude android. What was going on? What was-

"James? James, are you in here?" James heard Dak call out and the brunette's eyes went wide.

"D-Dak, don't come in here!" James shouted out and Dak must believe today was Opposite Day for the brunette neighbor opened the door to the bedroom a couple seconds later. His eyes fell on James in his underwear then onto Carlos, the android's eyes black and holding himself as if he was trying to guard something.

"What's going on? Why is he-"

"Dak, I can explain-"

"Is he in here?" James heard another voice and he grew even more embarrassed as another man entered the bedroom. Seriously, why was Dak inviting people to come into his apartment? Not like he lived here too. The man looked at James, almost disgusted with James' state of dress (then again, it was probably weird to catch a stranger in their underwear) but when the man looked at Carlos, his eyes grew horrified and enraged. "Beta!"

Carlos turned, looking at the man with confused eyes that slowly went wide with fear.

". . .Father?" Carlos slowly said and James got onto his feet, stepping in front of Carlos warily.

"Dak, who's this guy?" James asked slowly but Dak was looking at the man with wary eyes as well.

"I am his creator. And I'm here to take him back to where he belongs," the man said darkly, that cold stare James remembering from the photograph on the Internet. Of the man standing behind three figures with faces obscured. James stepped back more, trying to guard Carlos as best as he could as Dak stepped in front of him with hands raised out.

"Look, I know you're probably mad that something like Carlos got out but believe me when I say we've been taking good care of him. Kind of want to know how he works a little better but-"

"Take care of him, huh? Then why is he naked? Why is this man," he pointed a finger at James, "undressed? And both of them in the bedroom?"

"It's not what it looks like. You can't take Carlos away," James said through gritted teeth and the man laughed loudly.

"That so? I'd like to see you try and stop me," he huskily growled and James' eyes widened as he saw the man quickly pull out some sort of blue device. A few seconds later, Dak crumpled to the ground, holding his leg and screaming loud. James moved quickly to Carlos, wrapping arms around the android that was looking at the man with wide and confused eyes.

"Stay away! He's happy here! Leave him alone!" James shouted and the man's eyes grew dark.

"Happy? How could he be happy here when you two don't mean a thing to him? Beta, tell me when you look at that man's face, what do you see?" he asked, gesturing over to Dak's pained and slowly growing drowsy face. Carlos' eyes squinted, almost like he was having trouble seeing the way that Dak's eyes were scrunched tight and his lips were curled in distress.

". . .Nothing. . .it doesn't have a face, Father," Carlos said slowly and James' eyes widened, horrified. 'It' doesn't have a face? But how is that possible when Carlos would always smile at Dak's smile when the neighbor brought him new books to read? Or when Dak laughed and Carlos would have the urge to laugh along with him? Carlos couldn't see Dak's face, the face that was now lulled to sleep from the shot administered by the device.

"And that thing that's holding you, it doesn't have a face either, does it Beta?" the man asked, sick smile coming over his face as Carlos looked at him with wide eyes. He had to see his face, Carlos had to be able to see his face. He had to see his eyes that looked upon him with want and love, those lips that smiled at almost everything the android did and desperately wanted to touch Carlos' own soft and plush ones. Carlos' eyebrows were furrowing, like he was fighting with something going on in his head and a hand moved up to gently cup James' cheek.

". . .James. . ." Carlos said softly and James smiled, holding the hand that held his face.

"Yes, James. Carlos, I'm right here. I'll be right here for-"

James felt a burning sensation in his leg and made the brunette wince in pain. He felt numb, his body feeling paralyzed as the man drew closer and tucked the tranquilizer device into his pocket. Carlos' eyes were widening, trying to hold onto James tight as 'Father' held onto Carlos' bare shoulders. James couldn't even muster energy to swing the man away, his entire body felt stiff as stone and his eyelids were beginning to grow extremely heavy.

"Please Father, please don't take me away from James! I. . .I want to be with James now, Father," Carlos said softly and the man's eyes grew impossibly wide, James was sure his would too if he weren't feeling so damn tired. "I want to. . .understand. I want to understand how to love. . .show me how to love James, Father," Carlos said sweetly, holding onto James tighter and James gave a weak smile.

". . .You will never love someone as flawed and weak as him. You only deserve me and you won't be remembering his face for long," the man said darkly, hand shooting behind Carlos' head and the android's eyes grew wide before falling close and body going limp. He fell into the man's grasp, James struggling to move to stop him but failing miserably.

"Get away from Carlos! Where are you taking him!" James shouted, though feeling himself growing drowsy.

The man laughed, crouching down to scoop Carlos into his arms, the android not putting up any fight, and James gritted his teeth.

"There is no Carlos. There never was," he heard the man say and James heard the shuffling of feet moving past him. No, no. . .what was going on? How could this happen so quickly? Carlos. . .Carlos was. . .

James felt himself fading in and out of consciousness, the only thing he could hear was 'Don't worry, Beta. Father will take good care of you and you'll never want anything or anyone else again.'

That was all James remembered before everything went black.


	12. Someday

_Another update. Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and all! Had fun on mine and BTR was great singing the National Anthem :). Anyways, thanks to PikaJunCoke, Carlenna55, 1Avid-reader, -RaNDoM HeArT-, Dudekcm321, Sastiel, Terrrrrepasy-doo, Kurissss, cellyjelly, nickyd92 and Bowman0306 for the alert, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The painting was actually kind of perfect. It had beautiful strokes of red paint followed by blue and yellow streaks to create a face outlined in the colors of the rainbow. The face was scrunched, almost looking appalled, and the eyes of the subject were a bright green. To say that Kendall liked the self portrait would be a lie, he hated it. He hated how whenever he saw the painting, he thought about Logan. How this was what Logan visualized when he thought about Kendall, annoyed and a general blast of nasty color. Yet, he always took the painting out of the closet buried deep underneath the clothes to look at it. Because even though it hurt to think this was what Logan thought, it made him feel happy that Logan thought much of him at all to even paint a picture of him.<p>

It was dated 7/15. Two weeks before Logan killed himself.

Kendall paused from looking at the painting to raise his head and listen closely, hearing the sounds of someone moving around downstairs. More people than Logan from the sounds of it. He frowned, getting off of the bed and placing the painting back into the closet before heading out of the bedroom to see what was going on. Once he arrived at the living room, he saw a disheveled James and another brunette, their clothes looking like it was hastily thrown on and the two walked with an odd gait.

"What's going on?" Kendall questioned and James turned to face the blond. Kendall noticed how pained the brunette looked, out of the ordinary since James always looked like he was walking on Cloud Nine. Then again, he always looked like that since Carlos was usually close by and Kendall didn't see the small android anywhere in the room. James stumbled over to Kendall, his right leg stiff and left leg only tying its hardest to hold his weight.

"He took him. He took him away from me," James breathed and Kendall raised an eyebrow. James stumbled forward, Kendall quickly moving to catch and brace the brunette and lead him over to the couch to sit down. He helped the other brunette as well, moving him to sit on the couch beside James.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Kendall asked and he heard rummaging in the kitchen before Logan came out with tray of hot tea. The brunette android looked at Kendall, almost afraid before settling the tray on the coffee table.

"For your health," Logan replied and the two took the mugs and had a shaky sip. James placed his mug down, looking at Kendall with worried eyes.

"He took Carlos. The creator. He took Carlos," James repeated again and Kendall's eyes grew wide. Stetson? But how. . .Stetson was a maniac. How could he have just been waltzing around town when he was practically a loon when it came to dealing with 'humans'? James let out a strangled sob, "He took him and now I don't know where he is or what he's going to do. Carlos can't run away again, he'd probably have him on maximum security. Kendall. . .where's the lab that Carlos was built? Or facility or camp or whatever, where is it!"

Kendall watched James' face, something on the brunette's expression that he didn't understand nor did he really want to.

"Why are you two so distraught about it?" Kendall asked and the brunette's eyes went impossibly wide.

"Excuse me?" the other one asked, struggling to stand so instead sitting upright, "We're distraught because Carlos is our friend!"

"But he wasn't meant for either of you two. You should be happy that he's not in your life anymore to ruin it," Kendall said in a monotone voice and James' hand balled into a fist. He shot up, losing his balance for a split second but catching himself and he glared at Kendall.

"How could you say something like that? Carlos never hurt anyone! He'd never ruin anyone's life! I'm sick of you trying to put all of your anger on Carlos when he didn't do anything wrong to you! He's a good person!"

"He's not even human!" Kendall shouted and James looked taken aback, almost as if the brunette forgotten that one little detail. The blond shook his head, "It's too late for you, you're living in a fantasy world. He can't love you on his own will, he has to be programmed to love you. Don't you get it?" Kendall asked, his eyes trailing over to look at Logan, the android's head held down and avoiding the conversation, "Any emotion or affection they give you is fake, it's just something that they're programmed to do. You need to think, if you really met the real Carlos, would he do the same thing that this fake one is doing? No. Because if the real one wasn't meant to love you, the robot one isn't meant to love you either. . .you need to snap out of it, he's gone and it's for the better."

James bit his lip, staring at Kendall with hazel eyes enraged and looking like they were ready to have a tear slip in frustration. James' fists curled and uncurled and he let out a shaky sigh.

"He does want to love me," James slowly spoke, "He wants to but he just doesn't know how to. He's special. . .he's special to me and that's all that matters. I don't care if I can't be completely intimate with him or if he could never fully understand how much I love him, but he'll know that I do care about him and that I love everything about him. He. . .he's human to me. And he's the greatest thing that happened to me in my boring life," James replied and Kendall felt his heart churning at the statement. James turned to look at Logan, hazel eyes growing sympathetic.

"I know you miss him. . .I know it must hurt to see this Logan when you lost the real one. I may not know how or why or what was your history but. . .someone is here to love you. And there isn't any reason to try and lash out against everyone else. I mean, he must mean something to you since you're keeping him here and not just sending him back to Stetson," James replied and Kendall shot him a glare. He gritted his teeth, storming over and grabbing James by the front of his shirt.

"Don't talk to me like you're an expert on my life. I never wanted any of this, I just wanted to be left alone! I wish I had your boring life, you never had to feel like you were a failure at something or feel that you were holding someone back only for them to get tired of you and end their life themselves. I wanted nothing to happen to me and yet, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong-"

"Well I did lost someone!"

"Someone that was never meant to be yours in the first place!" Kendall shouted and James yanked Kendall's hands off of him.

"I came to you for help. I know you hate the robots okay? But. . .I need to find Carlos. I want to find Carlos. . .say I'm living in a fantasy world all you want, I'd take all the days I'm with Carlos over any day I'm in 'reality'," James said and Kendall stared at the brunette. That look on James' face. . .was love. Unrequited and desperate love. That sort of love someone carried on their face and in their heart when the only thing that person wanted to do was to be with their loved ones, to make them happy and to always be by their side. Kendall knew that kind of love. . .because he had that kind of love with Logan.

And look where it left him.

Why should James get to be happy and Kendall doesn't?

". . .Leave. Now," Kendall muttered, turning on his heel and beginning to exit the living room.

"Fine then. . .I'll find someone that will at least try and help us," he heard James hiss and Kendall felt his chest grow heavy as he trudged his feet down the hall to the bedroom. He gently closed the door behind him, leaning against the wood and held his head down. Try. . .try. . .

He was tired of trying to make everyone happy.

Why couldn't he try and be happy?

* * *

><p>"Beta, who do you see?" Jett asked, hand gently caressing the android's cheek and thumb running over the lower lip. The android's eyes wandered around, looking from left to right at the faceless figures surrounding him. They were motionless and he turned to look at the figure in front of him.<p>

"You, Father," he said quietly and Jett smiled, leaning forward to kiss the button nose.

"Good, good. . .now, who do you see over there?" he asked and pointed at one of the figures. The android squinted his eyes, like he was trying to focus and focus hard and his eyes widened in surprise as a smile overcame his face. He broke away from the scientist and hopped onto his feet.

"James!" the android chirped loudly, running over and wrapping arms around the mannequin with crude material to resemble the brunette man at the apartment. The android stopped hugging the fake when he placed his cheek on the stuffed chest, pulling away to look at the face in confusion and turned to look over his shoulder at the distraught scientist. "Father, this isn't James. James is warm and he laughs when I hug him. . .I want James, Father. Please take me back to James," the android plead and Jett frowned. How was it possible? How was it that Beta still maintained that memory of the man when he forgot about everyone else. Perhaps it was a virus that developed, or maybe a portion of Beta's harddrive crashed and Jett needed to redo the entire OS once again. He frowned, getting onto his feet and grabbing the android roughly by the wrist.

The android turned, fearful look on his face that Jett grew angry by. How could he be frightened of him when he created him? When he cared for him and protected him? What did that man do? How dare he ruin Beta's programming!

"What is your name?" Jett ordered, twisting the wrist and the android winced.

"C-Carlos," he whimpered out and Jett growled.

"No! Beta! Your name is Beta! Not Carlos! Carlos was what that stupid man called you, you don't have any ties to him anymore!" Jett shouted and the android continued to wince and eyes scrunched as Jett twisted the arm more.

"Father, please stop. Please!" Carlos cried and Jett released his hold on the android's wrist. He backed away, looking at the scientist with worried eyes and Jett ran a hand through his hair.

"I just don't understand. . .why are you fighting with me? Why do you still see his face? What has he done to you that I can't find? Beta, I created you. You're _my _creation, you're supposed to understand what I tell you and not question or fight. Why did you turn so. . ." his face scrunched at the thought, "human?"

Carlos looked over at the makeshift model of James, sloppy brown wig on the head with greenish brown button eyes and a drawn on frown to make the model more frightening in the android's eyes and cocked his head to the side in a dreamy fashion.

"James is nice, Father. James holds me. . .and hugs me. . .and he lets me read books and takes me to fun places. And we take baths, Father. With lots and lots of bubbles! And then he would always brush his fingers through my hair and smile at me. He always laughs when we're together and at everything we do. And when we're about to go to sleep, he let's me wear his shirt and never gets mad when we're both cuddled next to each other. He let me play with the rabbits and we'd take more baths after we get all muddy after that! And-"

Carlos stopped, Jett not being able to take anymore and reaching back behind Carlos' head to send the android into sleep mode. The body fell limp, Jett catching him with ease and looked down in disappointment. What did he do wrong? Why did Beta not want him anymore? He tried so hard to not let this happen, he tried so hard to prevent this from happening. He made sure Beta didn't read any literature, he made sure Beta's room had no windows to see what was happening on the other side of the wall, he made sure that he was the only one allowed to touch Beta or better yet, the only one that Beta would allow to be touch by.

Where did he go wrong?. . .

"_Please let me go see, Father. I just want to see them," the android plead after receiving his bath, the towel wrapped around his body and Jett felt his body shaking. He thought he destroyed that memory of that wretched teen couple. How does he still remember them? He turned with angry look in his eyes._

"_No! You can't go! You won't ever see them again!"_

"_But I just want to understand! I just want to be able to love someone!"_

"_You love me! You don't need anyone else but me! Beta, you will never leave here!" Jett shouted, grabbing onto the android's shoulders, "You are not like them! You will never be like them! You. . .me. . .we're special, Beta. We don't need anyone else like them. They are fools, everything that they do is unintelligible and foolish. We're better than that, Beta. We belong to only each other and we don't need any of them."_

"_. . .But. . .I want to-"_

"_No you don't!" Jett screamed, shaking the android violently and the android whimpered, "You don't want them! You don't want to love! You don't want their love, you want mine! Don't fight me, Beta! I will win!"_

"_I want to love someone, Father. Please let me find them!"_

"_No! You aren't them! You aren't! You can't!" Jett shouted, hand raised and striking the android across the face hard. That was the first time he hit the smaller android and Jett felt himself growing sick as the android turned to look at him with hurt expression and pained eyes._

"_. . .Alpha was right. . ." the android said softly and Jett's eyes widened. Alpha, that. . .that disgusting-_

_The android broke away, running fast and Jett's eyes grew more enraged._

_"Beta! Beta, come here! Beta!" Jett shouted and chased after the android. He was moving faster than the scientist could run and as Jett rounded the corner, he realized what the android was doing. Running away, trying to break free from the facility. He tried to quicken his place, determined to stop the android from escaping but Beta was moving faster than he could ever move. He wasn't going to catch him, he couldn't even hear the footsteps in front of him anymore. He stopped, catching his breath before turning a different way to the control center._

_He rushed into the room, to a circuit table where there were knobs and switches all along the table and rushed to the keyboard. His fingers darted over the keys, typing in the system OS code for the android currently trying to make his escape. The screen turned black before text appeared._

**Please input directive.**

_Jett rapidly typed 'False directive. Reboot' and hit enter as a smile came over his face. Wouldn't be long. . .wouldn't be long until-_

**Beta unit deprogrammed. Stand by for reboot.**

_Jett grinned, all he had to do was find the android's whereabouts and then he can start again. Beta wouldn't want anything one else but him._

_Beta will be perfect._

Jett had carried Carlos into the control center, settling the android into one of the dusty chairs. He wiped off the screen and keyboard, fingers moving to reach behind Carlos' ear and pull out the USB cord. He connected it to the main system, waiting before a window popped up. First thing was first.

Jett opened the memory drive, and sifted through them. There were faceless beings as there should be but that image of the man still remained. The one his android called 'James'. He frowned as he saw the memories, of the brunette blushing and trying to play whatever Carlos did as something silly or give him these longing looks that made Jett sick to his stomach. His fingers darted over the keys, smiling as one by one the memories began to disappear and leave only a blank folder. None, no memories. No memories of what happened after the accidental reboot, no more memories of James.

There wasn't a 'Carlos' anymore.


	13. The House at Pooh Corner

_EXTREMELY long chapter! And new character! Next chapter might be a Kogan chapter but it'll probably be the shortest one of the story. Or I'll just have a little Kogan section and the rest will continue where this chapter leaves off. Well, thanks to CaitiePaigee, 1Avid-reader, TelePasssssy-doo-doo-doo, Dudekcm321, Boston Anonymous, cellyjelly, Bowman0306, nickyd92 and Kurissss for the alert, fav and review! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>James didn't like going to the children's corner at the bookstore anymore, he hated to even look at a child's book. Because whenever he did, he reminded himself about Carlos. About how he was still gone. How he had no possible way of being able to find him since Kendall wouldn't help him and Logan rarely came into the bookstore anymore. And any others that were involved in the program were either dead or unknown. He was alone, he didn't know. He lost him. He lost him for good.<p>

So the only thing James could do was stand behind the counter of the check out line and work with a hopeless smile on his face and lackluster movements.

Everything was empty now. Everything just hurts.

On one occasion on one day, Stephanie handed him a stack of books without another word and James assumed she didn't know where to place them. They were all from the same children's series, James staring at the bright colors and the characters playing with rabbits. Carlos liked to play with rabbits. . .James swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. He needed to work, he couldn't sit there and daunt on it any longer. He sighed and took the stack of books in the direction of the children's corner and tried his hardest to not let eyes wander and see the covers of books Carlos read to him and vice versa.

There was a woman in the small space, observing the books that were on display as James set his stack of books down and beginning to place each in their rightful place. He was placing the third book on the bookshelf when he felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the woman giving a friendly smile. James tried to smile back, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, is this a good book to read to someone? Is it easy to understand?" she asked and James observed the book. _The Giving Tree. _Carlos used to read this book all the time and ask James so many questions that he really couldn't answer but still didn't mind hearing. . .

"U-Uh, it's. . .it's a nice book. . .might be a little bit confusing, depends on how old they are. Um, are they like 3 or 4?" James asked and the woman placed on a sad smile as she gave a little laugh.

"No, no. He's supposed to be turning 19 two months from now," she replied and James raised an eyebrow. She gave a weak smile, "He's. . .he's in a minimally conscious state. . .a coma?"

"Oh," James said. Really, that's all that he could say when he heard that. "Um. . .I'm sorry to hear that," he said quietly and the woman nodded, placing the book down and picking up another book in her hands.

"It's alright. . .I think he's beginning to become aware, he always turns his head when he hears my voice. . .the doctors say it's an automatic response but. . .I think he can hear me," she said and James just nodded. She opened her purse, reaching in and pulling out a little wallet that she took a photo out of, "That's what he looked like before the accident."

James warily took it and glanced at the photo before his eyes widened at the figure photographed. "He is such a little daredevil, I told him to always wear a helmet and the one time he decides not to listen to me-"

"Carlos," James choked out, hand trembling and almost feeling tears beginning to well at his eyes as he looked upon the bright and smiling face that he fell so deeply in love with. He was wearing a school uniform but still had that wide eyed look, though this photo Carlos looked like he carried an air of trickster and mischief. The woman looked at James funny.

"Carlos? No, that's not my son's name-"

"Were you a part of the Mirror Program? With Jett Stetson? Were you?" James questioned urgently, his heart racing. The woman bit her lip, slowly reaching out and taking the photo out of James' tight grasp. James felt his skin burning once the photo was being neatly tucked back into the wallet and the woman let out a small sigh.

". . .I was a part of that program. . .my husband and I thought that our son wouldn't be able to recover. . .the doctor's still think that he'll just die but I'm going to keep hope. When they asked about us doing that program. . .it didn't feel right to me," she replied and let out a small sigh, tapping her heeled foot, "It didn't feel right to try and hide what had happened to my baby by having someone else step in. Even if it would make us feel better. . .that's why we turned it down. . .or at least, I turned it down."

"You're husband asked for it to be continued?" James asked and she gave a small nod.

"He didn't want to wait. . .but they closed the program anyways so we'll just have to live with it," she replied and James felt his hands grow sweaty. She then raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about the program and our involvement? I thought that information was to remain confidential," she said sternly and James shook his head.

"I. . .I'm involved in the program too. . .but I need to know where the facility is. Please, it's urgent," James said and the woman bit her lip, looking sorry.

"I'm afraid I don't remember. We only been there a few times and after I decided I didn't want to do it, I stopped going. . .all I remember was that it was somewhere on the outskirts of town and there was a large oak tree near by with a heart carved into it. . .that's about it, I'm sorry."

James just gave a small nod, that hopeless feeling swimming back into his heart as the woman took the book that she picked up and walked away to leave James alone. On the outskirts of town with a large oak tree nearby. There were a bunch of buildings on the outskirts of town, the town itself was large and bustling. And as for the tree, if they weren't surrounded by buildings, they were surrounded by trees. James couldn't even tell an oak tree from any other tree, how would he be able to tell the difference? He just stood there in silence, he didn't even know how long he stood in that spot until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder again. He turned, seeing Dak standing behind him with his arm wrapped around Jo's waist.

"Hey," Dak said quietly and James felt his legs wobble from standing a bit too long. He cleared his throat.

"Hey," James replied back and Dak gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Me and Jo were going to go for a walk, you want to come?" Dak asked and James glanced at the blond woman, she also giving a sympathetic smile. James and Dak never told her that the boy she met at the carnival was a robot, all she knew was that he meant a lot to James and now he left. James scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, I'm fine," James muttered and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you could use it, come on," Dak said, beginning to nudge James out towards the door with Jo walking beside him and James slowly beginning to trudge along. The three of them stepped out of the bookstore, James telling Stephanie that he was going on break as he passed her by, and turned down the street to walk. James didn't really know their route, though it appeared that Jo and Dak always walked this way. They didn't even have to pay attention to where they were going, they turned at moments James found random but to them were just natural. And the longer they walked, the more they started to forget that James was with them, though in their defense James was beginning to lag behind and drag his feet.

He never got to go on a walk with Carlos. The android always begged to go out on a walk to the park where there was a garden with a fountain in the middle that James always dismissed with a 'Later' or 'Not now', just to get Carlos to be quiet. Now. . .he felt sick for not being able to take the chance while the android was still here. And the thought just made him walk even slower. He glanced up through his eyelashes at Jo and Dak's backs as the two continued outwards with hands interlinked and walking with synchronized step. The two rounded a corner right and James slowly followed behind. Maybe he should just turn back and let them walk alone. He should just turn back before they get too far away and he gets lost. He should just go home and lie down, he could use a rest.

Lie down in the bed that now seemed too big for just him alone. Lie in the bed that used to be warmed by Carlos sleeping right by his side.

Hopeless. . .

Jo and Dak paused at tree a couple of minutes later, Dak wrapping arms around the woman's waist as she gave a little laugh and the two leaned in close to give a flirty kiss. James never got to kiss Carlos, he never got to see how the thrill of kissing those lips felt. That had to be his biggest regret, he never shown Carlos how much he loved him. He should have kissed him when they were in that Ferris wheel, even if Carlos wouldn't understand, he should have done it. James stayed a distance away as the couple continued to kiss and laugh, looking around at his surroundings. It wasn't much, looked kind of like a dump around here though. Dead grass, dead plants, the greenery wasn't even green, just a dry brown.

Then his eyes fell on a small building that looked like it hadn't been used in a while with the windows looking foggy and dirty and the walls looking like they haven't been clean in a long time. Deserted, they were on the abandoned side of town that no one even came this way out anymore. He glanced back over at the couple, the two stopping their public display of affection and continuing to walk and leave James be. James let out a small sigh, might as well turn around now. He glanced at the tree that Dak had Jo against as he kissed her, eyes squinting as he saw something in the wood. He approached it, hand outstretched as he traced the carving with his fingers to discern the shape. And once he was done tracing, he felt his heart speeding.

The carving was in the shape of a heart. With Jo + Dak in the middle.

James' head turned to the building that looked empty and old and his heart was beating faster. Could this be the place? But it couldn't, it didn't look like anyone was in there anymore. In fact, looked like the building needed to be demolished to make place for another project. But James felt his body twitching with hope, that hope that maybe this was the place. Or at least if it wasn't, information on where Carlos might be. He felt his legs moving at a quicker pace now, running and arms swinging rapidly with hands balled in fists as he charged at the door. He grabbed onto the door handle, shaking and tugging on the knob but it was all in vain. It was locked tight.

James stepped back and charged the door, slamming his body against the wood and hearing it crack. He slammed his body against the door again, determined to break the door down if he had to. He threw himself against the door countless times but it never fell, only feeling like James was just bouncing right off the door like it was made of rubber. He felt his arm sore and stiff and he stepped away to rub at his side in pain. He needed to get inside, he needed to see what was inside. He then saw the window and bit his lip, looking around for something big and spying a rock. He grabbed it, taking it and thrown it at the window. The glass shattered and James rushed over only to find that it also has been boarded up and he growled.

James raised his leg, kicking at the wooden planks and heard them crack with each kick until one flew off followed by another. He didn't need them all off, he just needed enough gone to be able to get inside. James stuck his leg in the opening and then climbed inside the room. It was dirty and dusty, looking like no one has been in there for months. He hesitated before slowly walking to the door on the other side of the small space and placed hand on the handle to open it slowly and step inside the empty hallway.

Nothing. No one. James felt as if he were the only person inside this place, he didn't even hear a sound. He tried to step quietly though, fear that Stetson might be walking around these halls and if the scientist should catch him. . .James didn't want to think that. Finding Carlos was his only priority. He walked quietly, his heart beating and the only sound he could hear as he walked through what felt like a maze. The doors were all closed and any door he tried to open was locked from the outside. What used to go on in this place? Where is everyone? Where did everybody-

He heard footsteps.

James paused, trying to locate the sound while frantically looking for a place to hide. He grabbed at a doorknob and shook it, the door still not opening and he cursed under his breath as he turned to make a run for it.

"What. . .are. . .you?"

The voice didn't sound like Stetson's. It didn't sound like Carlos' either. It sounded pained and confused, young and frail. James turned slowly and instead of seeing the mad scientist or the android he fell in love with, he saw a little girl. Big brown eyes and standing with bare toes on the dirty tile and in a night gown. James tried to give a small and friendly smile, this was a child. He could deal with a child, in fact, she could help him find Carlos.

"Um. . .I'm looking for someone," James said softly, approaching her and crouching down to her level. She stared, her body looking like it was twitching and she tilted her head to the side.

"Are. . .you looking. . .for M-Mother?" she stuttered out and James gave a subtle frown.

"Mother? Whose 'Mother'?"

"Father can not. . .find her. She. . .had to. . .l-leave-"

"Are you alright?" James asked, the delayed speech beginning to worry him as he raised a hand and gently touched her arm. She closed her mouth, looking down at the hand and slowly began to pull her arm out of his grasp. And James' eyes widened, feeling her arm moving along with skin folding as if it were clothes. She continued to pull, the arm not human and flesh but instead wiring and mechanics. The arm was thin and red and blue wires spun around the metal framework and James quickly retracted his hand as he saw a small spark from where her elbow was supposed to be. He got onto his feet and stared at her in slight horror as she rolled back up the skin like it wasn't nothing at all, covering the metal skeleton and now looking like a normal, _human_, arm.

She wasn't a human, she was a robot.

"You look. . .like Mother. She. . .looked. . .at me like. . .that," she said quietly, reaching her hand out to try and hold James'. The small and soft hand slid into his grasp and she looked up at him with sad eyes, "Disappointed."

". . .Do you know where everyone is? Where. . .'Father' is?"

"Father left. . .Beta u-upstairs," she said and James' eyes widened again. Carlos was here and Stetson is gone. This was perfect, he can go home with Carlos now.

"Could you please take me to see Beta? Pretty please?" James asked and the girl gave a weak smile. Her hand wrapped tight in his grasp and she gently began to pull James along down the hall. Her feet dragged, one of the legs locking up every few seconds and James could hear them snapping back into place before she took her next step. And James saw the backside of her head as she walked beside him, instead of the long, brown hair that she had going off her shoulders, there was a large empty space where wires of different colors were hanging out and slightly sparking. James thought Carlos was broken, this one was damaged beyond compare. But he didn't want to ask her why Stetson has her walking around in such a condition, in fact, she actually looked kind of happy that she was holding James' hand and taking him to see Carlos, even if he was a total stranger. She probably hasn't seen anyone. . .she probably never had the chance to leave unlike Carlos or Logan.

"Um. . .what's your name?" James asked politely and the girl looked up at him, James spotting a yellow wire curling and falling out.

"Iota 1.0," she stated and James raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they called you?"

". . .Other name. . .was K-Katie. . ." she said and James nodded.

"I like Katie better," he said with a gentle smile and she smiled back as they walked up the stairs. She even had a difficult time doing that, James moving faster than her. It almost hurt to see her like this. . .was Carlos or Logan ever like this? Or maybe she was never finished, that could explain why the skull wasn't fully closed. But. . .it all just seemed strange. Why would Stetson want Carlos back if he already has someone here with him? Well, if the scientist lived here. James didn't think that was a possibility, this place was horrible and didn't look like anyone could last here.

Katie and James finally made it to the top step, slowly beginning to walk down the hall.

"B-Beta is in. . ." she began but as James was expecting another delayed pause, he felt the android slumping forward and he turned to quickly catch her. She fell in his arms, feeling a lot more heavier and James struggled a bit under her weight to hold her up.

"K-Katie! Katie!" James tried to shake the android awake but to no avail. She was motionless and he groaned, taking in a deep breath before sweeping her into his arms and trying to carry her to the nearest room. Thank goodness the door was unlocked when he shook the knob, pushing it open with his shoulder and stumbling inside. It was a tiny bedroom, walls old like the rest of the building but painted a faded pink. _Must have been her room_, James thought and carried the android over to the old bed. He lied her down, the android almost looking like she was asleep and he sighed, stepping out of the room and closing the door as he continued down the hallway alone.

He tried three doors, all three empty and holding no clues as to what happened in this place but when he opened the fourth door, he felt his heart stop. Carlos was perched on the bed, legs crossed and staring at the wall and James felt his face break out into a smile.

"Carlos!" James shouted, rushing over to hug the smaller android but Carlos slowly turned his head to face him.

"What are you?" he questioned, voice monotone and emotionless and James paused, a few feet away from the bed.

". . .W-What?"

"What are you?" Carlos asked again and James winced.

"Carlos, it's me. James? James. Don't you remember me?"

"There is no 'Carlos', only Beta," Carlos said and turned his head to look at the blank wall while James stared at the android in shock. He slowly walked over, foot shaking as he sat beside Carlos.

"Carlos, can't you see me? Don't you remember me? What we did? I-"

"There is no 'Carlos', only Beta," Carlos repeated, not even looking at James and James felt his eyes beginning to water up. He grabbed at Carlos' hand urgently, taking it and placing it against his own face. It still felt soft and gentle as James watched Carlos turn his head at the movement.

"Carlos, what do you see? Don't you see me? Don't you feel this?" James asked, running the tan fingers over his eyebrows, his nose, his lips and subtly kissing each of the tips before moving it back to cup his face.

". . What are you?" Carlos asked and James felt his heart crushing. Carlos doesn't remember. Something. . .Stetson. Stetson did something, Stetson made him forget. He made him forget all about everything they had, everything they did. He made him not remember James.

He made him not see James' face.

James felt a tear slip down his face as he gave a pained smile, "Carlos, you need to remember me. You need to try, please. The books? You read all those books to me and I read some to you. And the baths? You loved taking baths and I took them with you and-and the rabbits you always played with? And you got really dirty afterwards and thought that I would get mad at you but I never could because you were always so cute when you were out there playing with them. Carlos, please, you need to remember me. You have to. Please, remember me, Carlos," James said and Carlos blinked.

". . .There is no 'Carlos', only Beta."

"Stop saying that!" James shouted, more tears falling, "You're Carlos! You like to paint at Colour Woods with Dak and whenever he brings you home, you always have something to put on the bookshelf. You work at a coffee shop owned by some jerk that needs help and you wear a. . .a cute uniform. And Logan! Alpha? Don't you remember him? Do you remember? Carlos, we went to a fair and you won a stuffed bear and we were in the Ferris Wheel-"

"There is no 'Carlos', only Be-"

James couldn't take it. He silenced Carlos' statement.

With a kiss.

It was desperate, James not wanting to hear those horrible words any longer and desperate to experience touching Carlos and holding him like this. His lips caught the android's rather sloppily, in a rush and Carlos certainly not prepared but neither was James. He felt his hand moving up into Carlos' soft black hair as another went to gently hold Carlos by his hip and James almost felt like he was in heaven. Carlos' lips were soft and James didn't try to gently poke his tongue through the plush lips to actually taste Carlos. He knew the android must be frightened now, for all Carlos knew he was just kissing a thing without a face. But. . .it felt so good and it felt like everything was all resolved. Maybe James _was _living in a fantasy world, but it felt so good to be able to kiss Carlos.

Even though he didn't even know who he was.

James gently pulled away, their lips making a quiet pop as he saw Carlos' eyes fluttering. James gently held the android's face.

"Carlos. . .please remember," James said softly and for the first time, it looked like emotion flashed across the facial features of the android.

"There. . .there is no-Beta, there, no, Carlos, there is, Beta, t-there, Beta, Carlos, no, is, there is, C-Carlos, B-Beta, there-"

Carlos' eyes grew dark and empty and James bit his lip. What was going on? What was. . .

_His software is resetting. . .I don't know what it means for him, just that's what happens to Logan when he tries to retrieve something and his software crashes._

Carlos. . .please remember. Remember, Carlos.

The android's eyes widened in shock and James almost grew excited but his face went back to horror when Carlos slouched forward and onto the floor, eyes closed as if he was in a deep sleep. Just like Katie. James got off the bed and onto his knees, "Carlos! Carlos, you can't-"

"Beta? Beta, where are you? Iota?" James heard a voice calling from below the floor and his eyes widened. He was back, Stetson was back and James had no idea how to get back out of here. He tried to grab onto Carlos and pull him into his arms but Carlos was even heavier than Katie and he cursed. He couldn't take him out like this, he needed at least a couple more people to be able to move Carlos. . .he couldn't take him today. He gritted his teeth in frustration, hearing the sounds of someone moving around downstairs and quickly bolted out the room leaving Carlos behind on the floor.

James ran, opening each door to see if there was any stairway he could take or at least any window that wasn't boarded up. He made lefts and rights but not sure if he took the same hall twice since they all looked the same. He couldn't be caught, he couldn't let himself be caught by Stetson. He had to escape and get help. Dak could help. Or maybe Logan. And if he was able to get Logan to help, Kendall would surely begrudgingly follow. He just needed to. . .there's the door!

James grabbed it, throwing it open and running out into the open field and past the oak tree with the carving of the heart. He heard shouting behind him but he didn't dare stop, continuing to run. He only hoped that if that was Stetson shouting at him, he hadn't a clue who he was from behind. James stopped running when he was a couple of blocks away, leaning against a post to catch his breath. He found him, he found where he was but he just needed to make a plan on bringing him back home. And to work on him being able to remember him. . .if that was possible. He just had to remember him, he needed to. James raised his fingers to touch his lips, remembering the softness of Carlos' lips against his own and gave a small smile. He found him, that's all that mattered.

That's all he needed to have hope.


	14. If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

_Eh, this chapter is kind of meh to me. But next chapter should be better, since it kind of goes back to the Jett backstory everyone is curious about. Well, thanks to CaiteePaigee, nicoletteschmidt1, LP05, 1Avid-reader, Oh telepasy-doo, DallieJLovesBTR, RaNDoM HeArT, Bowman0306, nickyd92 and cellyjelly for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The knife on the table was looking very friendly to Kendall that day, the blade something Kendall always hated but now seemed like the thing he desperately needed. He sat in his chair, staring at it and not moving in the slightest though his fingers drummed on the surface of the table. Maybe. . .it would be better for everyone. Maybe. . .it would be better for himself. . .maybe he should just do it. He found his hand reaching out to grab the knife, sweet friend, feeling his heart racing. Two deep cuts ought to do it, two deep cuts and all the pain and frustration and hurt will all go away. Two deep cuts. . .two deep cuts. . .Kendall's eyes wandered as his fingers brushed against the handle to see a small note tucked underneath the vase with fresh American Beauties. Kendall's hand moved away from the knife and lifted up the vase for the other hand to take the small note and looked upon it, feeling his body trembling as he read the first couple of lines.<p>

_I know that it hurts that I'm here. . .and I know it hurts when you see my face. . .but I love you, Kendall. I love you so much and I only want to make you happy. Programming or not, I want to see you smile again, like you did in the memories. I want to be able to properly love you. . .and if you don't want me, then please destroy me as I have no other purpose. . .I love you, Kendall. I just want you to be happy again. . .and I think the real Logan would want the same thing._

_-Alpha_

Kendall read and re-read the note, memory flashing back to how he saw Logan scrawling something out before breakfast and hiding it when Kendall first spoke. He didn't realize it all this time and now. . .now. . .two deep cuts would mean that Logan will turn off. Two deep cuts would mean that he is gone for good. He wasn't just taking himself out of it. . .he was going to take both of them. . .did he really want to do something like that?. . .It would be better if the android left him for Kendall to stew in his own misery but. . .

He heard the door opening and Kendall quickly slid the note back underneath the vase as he heard Logan walking in with bag of fresh groceries.

"Hi," Logan said quietly, settling the bags down on the counter and Kendall watched him with sickness in his stomach. The android began to take things out, apples, cereals, milk, eggs, all the food for him to prepare for Kendall. It wasn't long til Logan looked up to find Kendall staring at him and he gave a small gulp. "Is there something wrong?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, nothing wrong. . .I'm going back to my room," Kendall muttered and got up from his seat. He passed by the counter, feet trudging slowly along.

". . .I love you," Logan softly called out and Kendall paused, turning to see Logan giving a gentle smile. Gentle, loving and kind. Wanting to love, wanting to be loved and accepted. Kendall never payed attention to that smile, he always remembered the scowl that used to be on his Logan's face whenever they couldn't make the rent in time or that he wasn't trying hard enough or the lifeless expression when he found the brunette dead in their room. Now. . .he felt his heart flutter at that smile the android gave and his cheeks began to burn red.

". . .I. . .I lo. . .I l-lo," Kendall struggled, feeling his brain and his heart pulling and fighting each other. His brain was yelling at him, 'This isn't Logan! Do you want to be like that idiot that fell in love with a robot? You're not stupid! He isn't real! He can't love you like a human could! He will _never _be able to love you like a human could! You don't deserve anything! Worthless! Despicable! Loser! Pathetic!'. His heart was aching just as loud 'Everything hurts so bad, please make it stop. Please. I need love, I want someone. I just want someone to love me. Please, please. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to lose you again. I don't, I don't. Please. . .'

Kendall was trembling and Logan was slowly approaching the blond as he struggled to say those three little words, "I-I. . .I l-lo-"

Logan wrapped arms around Kendall, giving a gentle kiss to the blond's throat before nuzzling into his chest.

"It's okay. . .I understand," Logan whispered and Kendall closed his eyes, Logan's voice being drowned out by the screams in his head.

'You're pathetic!'

'Please kiss me'

'No wonder Logan killed himself, you're weak! Falling head over heels for a _copy_, ha!'

'I just want to be happy'

'You disgusting, just kill yourself! The world would be happier without you ruining everything!'

Kendall pushed Logan away, turning on his heel and running to the bedroom. He didn't even close the door, he just flung himself on the bed and let out the first set of strangled breaths and coughs and cries. He heard footsteps nearing him and he turned in his bed with pillow against his wet face.

"Please, just go away," Kendall said into the pillow and he felt the mattress shifting weight and arms wrapping around him.

"Do you want to talk?" he heard Logan's voice ask in his ear and Kendall's body trembled. He turned a bit more so now he was lying on his back instead of his side and Logan pulled Kendall more into his arms so that the blond's head was resting on his chest. Kendall couldn't hear the whirring of the machine, instead he heard a sound that was so close to a heartbeat. Of course, Stetson must have programmed the system to mimic a beating heart should Kendall place his head to listen but still, the rhythmic 'ba-dump, ba-dump' was actually beginning to calm him down.

"What is there to talk about?" Kendall said with a slow breath and Logan shrugged.

". . .About everything. . .Kendall, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. . .I'm sorry for it all," Logan apologized and Kendall felt his lips turning into a sad smile.

"Why are you sorry? You're only doing what your programmed to do and nothing can change that. I'm the one that's fucked in the head, nothing you can do to fix it."

"But maybe I can help things become better for you. I just want to help you be happy, Kendall. We don't have to be lovers, though I will love you no matter what. We can be friends, we can be like brothers. I'll do anything you wish as long as it makes you happy," Logan replied and then took a small breath, ". . .You may destroy me if you wish."

Kendall's eyes widened as Logan continued, "I have a code that should shut my system down permanently, all you have to do is input it."

"But that would mean. . .that would be like. . ."

Like he was killing him.

"No!" Kendall shouted, shooting out of Logan's embrace and looking at the android with wild eyes, "I can't! You can't leave me again! You can't go away! Please don't leave me again!" Kendall shouted, not even knowing if he was beginning to cry to the deceased Logan or to the android Logan that was sitting in front of him with worried look in his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Logan! I only wanted you to be happy and you didn't w-want me. I-I just wanted you to love me and be happy, I-I wanted to marry you a-and thought that would make you h-happy. I w-was going to do it o-on our anniversary. I-I was going to take you to the place w-where we met and p-propose and you just. . .you just. . ." Kendall coughed and let out a strangled cry.

"I-I'm horrible. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone? I-I tried. I t-tried so hard. . ."

"It's alright, Kendall. It's alright," Logan soothingly said, rubbing Kendall's back. ". . .You're not horrible. You're a wonderful person, just confused. I just want to help you, Kendall. But I can't do anything to help you until you decide to let me in, to let me love you. I'm. . .I'm different," Logan said and Kendall looked at him confused. The android smiled, "I may be created to look like Logan, to act like Logan, to have his memories but. . .but maybe I'm not fully him. I am a android, I will never be the real thing. . .but isn't that for the better? I promise to love you, Kendall. I promise to never leave you, I promise to never think or call or say that you're horrible or pathetic or anything else like that. I love you for whatever you are and I hope you'll love me for what I am and what I am not."

Kendall felt soft lips kiss his cheek before going up to his forehead and then on his lips, innocent and loving, light like a butterfly. Logan pulled away, getting off of the bed, "I'll let you think about it. . .I'll call you when dinner's ready."

And with that, Logan exited the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Kendall lied in that bed, staring at the door with soft and red eyes. He raised his fingers to his lips to give them a gentle tap and closed his eyes. . .

"_Kendall Knight, what am I going to do with you?" Logan said with a shy shake of the head as Kendall smiled._

"_Love me?" the blond asked, wrapping arms around the smaller man's waist and pulling him close._

"_Of course I'll love you. I'll always love you. . .no matter what, understand?"_

"_Understand. Now, kiss?"_

_Logan laughed as Kendall cheekily puckered his lips and Logan did the same, kissing Kendall and laughing through it as he felt Kendall lift him off of his feet and spin him around. He loved this, he loved everything about these types of moments and as he settled Logan back onto his feet, the brunette gave him another little peck to the lips._

"_Promise me that we'll be happy? And even if things don't work out, you'll be happy wherever you are and I'll be happy wherever I am."_

"_Why wouldn't we work out?"_

"_Just in case, Kendall. . .I think things will be fine."_

"_I hope so. . .another kiss?"_

"_Oh Kendall," Logan said with a shake of the head and laugh as Kendall leaned forward to plant another kiss on those smiling lips. . ._

Kendall found himself out of the bed, slowly walking down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Logan was looking through a cookbook when he neared the kitchen, not noticing the way the blond was watching as he stirred the pot before trying to flip the page and continue to follow the recipe. Logan turned, spoon in his hand as he looked at Kendall confused. "What's wrong? Is there something-"

Kendall grabbed Logan into his arms, swooping him onto his feet and spinning the android around in the small space. Logan dropped the spoon in shock as Kendall closed his eyes and breathed in the scent on Logan's skin. Heavenly in a way. He placed Logan on his feet and held him close, the android tilting his head up to look at the blond confused, "Kendall, are you alright?"

"No. I think I've gone mad," Kendall said solemnly and Logan looked at Kendall with worry that faded once Kendall captured his lips by surprise. He missed this, he missed having the feeling of someone's lips upon his own. He missed holding someone this close to his body, to feel that intimate feeling. He missed feeling hands clutching at his back in want, in hope that he'll never let them go. He missed everything, he missed this feeling.

He missed feeling happy.

* * *

><p>James couldn't find another time to be able to break in and grab Carlos, now feeling like Stetson was there every single day. Must have caught on to the fact that someone was inside and now he wanted to know who was it. Who was it that hopefully damaged Carlos' programming and still remembered James. He couldn't tell, it was too little time for him to take a peek for himself. And Dak wasn't going to be any help like he thought he would be, the brunette trying to talk James into letting the police handle this problem.<p>

Problem indeed.

On the possibly 12th time that he checked if Stetson was at the building or not, he was pleased to see no car in the parkway or on the dead greenery. Now was his chance to try and escape with Carlos, hopefully to be able to pick up where they last left off. He approached the opening in the window he broke through, Stetson possibly too lazy to board it back up and climbed back inside and out the dusty and old room into the empty hall.

Katie wasn't wandering around like before as James walked the halls in the direction of where Carlos' room was supposed to be. He remembered it exactly, up the high flight of stairs that seemed to have collected even more dust over the past couple of days. He trekked up the stairs and once he reached the floor that had the two bedrooms on it, he began to make his way down the hall. It was quiet, only sound of his feet moving. Where did Stetson go during these moments? Where was Katie? Was she being fixed? Was she still turned off? He didn't know but he didn't have time to look into her bedroom. Get out with Carlos, that was the prime objective.

James paused at Carlos' door, slowly reaching out and opening the door just a bit to peek inside. No one but Carlos, the android's back turned to him as he sat on the bed and watched the wall like he was doing last time James found him. James walked in, closing the door behind him and Carlos' head turning at the noise. James gave a small smile, "Carlos?"

The android stared at him.

"There is no Carlos, only Beta," he stated and James' smile fell. The kiss. . .didn't do anything? Carlos' programming. . .Stetson must have made it stronger. This was going to be a lot harder than James thought. But the android got off of the bed and walked up to James, looking intently into James' face. Then he jumped up, arms wrapping around James' shoulders and a pair of soft lips upon James' startled ones. The kiss was eager, almost like a child jumping up for a kiss from their mother, and in a way, curious. Carlos' lips pressed hard and moved sloppily, like he wasn't sure what he was doing and James' were doing the same, though he was confused. Carlos pulled away, looking up into James' face with eyebrows furrowed and James blinked, feeling his face go into a hot flush.

". . .Carlos?"

"There is no Carlos, only Beta," Carlos restated and James was about to say something before he felt Carlos pull him down to his level and began to kiss him once more. His hands furrowed into James' hair and pulled and tugged, experimenting with the texture and softness as he kissed and nibbled along James' lips. James felt his mind going numb at the entire thought of it all as Carlos gently pulled away, their lips making a quiet 'pop'. Carlos now crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "I. . .I do not understand. You have no face yet," Carlos touched his lips and looked up at James, "I feel something."

"Feel something? Like what? What do you feel?" James asked and Carlos slowly reached his hand out to trace along James' lips.

"Right here. . .there's something there," Carlos muttered and James gently began to trace Carlos' lips with his own fingertips. So soft and plush, James ran the finger along his lower lip and to the corner of his mouth before moving it back to the other corner as Carlos mirrored the movements. ". . .Why do you not have a face? Are you human? Did Father forget to give you a face?"

"I have a face, Carlos. You just can't see it. . .but you can feel it, right?" James asked, taking Carlos' hand and pulling it away from his lips to cup his cheek and trace over his nose and eyebrows. He brought the hand back to his lips, kissing the fingers down to the knuckles and Carlos watching with amazement.

"Why do you call me 'Carlos'? What is a 'Carlos'?" the android asked and James gave a small chuckle.

"Not what, who. And you are Carlos, that's your name."

"My name? Father said my name is Beta. . .what is your name?"

". . .It's James," James answered bitterly and Carlos looked warily at the brunette after hearing the tone of voice.

"Are you angry?. . .Are you here to hurt me?" Carlos asked and James furiously shook his head.

"N-No, I would never want to hurt you. . .I just want you to remember me. . .remember my face and what we had," James said quietly and Carlos tilted his head to the side.

"What did we have?" Carlos asked and James blushed, fumbling in his head to try and find the right words.

"We. . .we were like. . .well. . ."

"Were we companions?"

"More than that."

"What's more than that?"

James never came to terms with Carlos how he really felt. He never told Carlos how much that he loved him or that he even loved him more than that brotherly bond the two of them had. He felt his throat going dry in shyness, his palms growing sweaty and his knees knocking as the android looked upon him in curiosity. "Well? Who are you to me? Are you a robot? Are you a friend of Father? Who are you?"

". . .Someone that loves you," James said quietly, "Someone that is in love with you and wants to have you back."

". . .Love? What's lo-"

"Beta? Beta?" a voice called and James turned in fright. Stetson, Stetson was back again and this time, Carlos was up and aware. The android looked at James in confusion at his frantic nature before looking back at the closed door. James looked at Carlos, sadness washing over his face at another failed chance of bringing Carlos home unnoticed and he gently held the android by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, you can't tell. . .'Father' that I was here. You can't tell him about anything we did or anything we talked about, understand?"

"But why?"

"Please, Carlos."

"There is no-"

"You're Carlos to me, you'll always be Carlos. I fell in love with Carlos, not Beta," James whispered before leaning forward and capturing the android's lips in an innocent and chaste kiss goodbye. Carlos touched his lips once James pulled away, looking at the brunette in confusion and curiosity. "Promise?"

". . .I promise," Carlos said quietly and James smiled, getting away and quickly running down the hall taking his secret exit out of the old building before Stetson could find him or notice that he was here in the first place. Carlos stayed, looking at the closed door before crawling back onto his bed and turning to look at the wall. But he placed his fingers on his lip, remembering the pressure on them, soft and kind. Beautiful and. . .and. . .it was something. Something there that Carlos wasn't for sure able to understand. He. . .maybe that thing will come again. If he promised not to tell Father, maybe it'll come back. And then, they could do that thing again, that thing that made Carlos feel slightly. . .curious and wondering.

James had such nice lips.


	15. Curious George

_Long chapter and I think the next chapter will be a while but for sure it's going to be good. Well, thanks to ammg, Boston Anonymous, RaNDoM HeArT, 1Avid-reader, My Telepassy doo doo, Dudekcm321, 801-chan, cellyjelly, Kurissss, nickyd92 and Bowman0306 for the alert and the reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>James knocked on the door a couple of times, rang the doorbell for a bit too and it didn't seem like neither Kendall or Logan were answering it fast enough. He rubbed hands up and down his arms, the night cold making him freeze and he let out a breath to see it flow from his lips and dissipate into the air. He heard steps, followed by the sound of the lock coming off as Kendall opened the door just a bit.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Logan about something," James replied, trying to step inside but Kendall blocking his way from walking. James could see that Kendall was in just a pair of pajama bottoms, the cold air slipping through the small opening and creating goosebumps on Kendall's bare arms and torso.

"He can't see you right now," Kendall said sternly and James frowned.

"And why is that? Because _you _don't want to help me?"

"Are you still talking about the android? I told you, he didn't belong to you, let it go!"

"Well I wasn't asking for your help! Get out of the way so I can see Logan!" James shouted, stepping forward and trying to force himself through the small opening and Kendall growled, trying to close the door and kick the brunette out.

"This is my house and my rules! Get off my property before I call the police and-"

"Kendall?" a soft voice called and Kendall was momentarily distracted, James quickly pushing the door open with as much force as he could muster and barging inside the home. His eyes were lied upon Logan, standing in the living room area with blanket from the bed wrapped around his naked figure. The android blinked at James, shyly tugging and wrapping more of the white bedsheet around him. James turned to look at Kendall, the blond blushing furiously and trying to not look James in the eye.

". . .Did I come at a bad time?" James asked, though there was humor and slight mockery in his voice and Kendall gritted his teeth.

"Yeah! You did! Get out!"

"I thought you didn't like him-"

"Who asked you what I thought of him! Get out!"

"Logan, I need to talk to you about something," James ignored Kendall's yell, looking at the android intently and Logan bit his lip. James felt Kendall grab at his wrist and twist it roughly.

"Did you hear me? I said get out!"

"Kendall, it's alright," Logan said and Kendall stopped yanking at James to look at the android, face still in a heated flush. Logan gave a gentle smile, "I'll go get changed into something more appropriate," the android replied and turned on the heels of his bare feet, heading off in the direction of the bedroom with bedsheet trailing behind him. James turned to look at the blond, Kendall beginning to awkwardly shuffle from foot to foot and he gave a small laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Kendall stuttered out and James shook his head.

"You act like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar or something. You guys are a couple, right? Not a problem if you have sex."

"W-Who said we had sex!" Kendall shouted and James laughed again.

"Relax. . .what does it feel like? Having sex with-"

"Are you making fun of me or something? Are you? I bet you just think your better than me, don't you? Just because I slept with him. Huh? _Do you?_" Kendall hissed, stepping over to James menacingly and James raised his hands to guard himself.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not making fun of you or anything!"

"Then why are you smiling! Stop it! Stop making feel like I'm some freak for-"

Kendall stopped screaming, seeing Logan re-enter the living room with his own pair of pajamas on. The brunette looked over between the two before resting eyes on Kendall and the brown orbs growing slightly worried.

"Is there anything wrong?" Logan asked and Kendall let out an annoyed grunt.

"Nothing's wrong. The sooner he can go, the better," Kendall growled and James glared. Logan walked over to Kendall, gently wrapping arms around Kendall's torso and placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

". . .Yeah, I'm sure," Kendall muttered, face tinting pink as Logan leaned up to give a soft kiss to his jaw. James averted his eyes, for Kendall's sake, as Logan continued to pepper tiny kisses along Kendall's jaw and down his throat. The android pulled away, turning to James and crossing his arms.

"And what do you need to talk to me about?" Logan asked and James made his way to sit down on the couch, leaning forward with hands folded in his grasp.

". . .I found Carlos. I found the facility but. . .but Stetson erased all the memories. He doesn't know who I am or what we used to be. . .he can't even see my face anymore," James solemnly said and Logan sighed, walking over to sit beside the brunette and comfortingly rubbed his back. Kendall still stood, his arms crossed and glaring daggers at James as James hung his head and Logan tapped his foot.

"I don't know what to do about that. Mr. Stetson erased some memories of my own before I went into Kendall's care and I haven't found a way to retrieve them. I don't know if Carlos is able to retrieve his memories of you. . .it's too late, James," Logan said softly and James shook his head, breaking away from the soft touch.

"No. He. . .I don't know but he remembered me kissing him. He can feel my lips but he just can't see them. And when I kissed him, he started doing this. . .well, I thought his software was beginning to malfunction."

"That's impossible," Kendall interjected, stepping over, "Their software is flawless. It doesn't malfunction over a _kiss_," the blond said with an eyeroll and James frowned.

"Well it did! He started having some spastic movements and then his eyes went black and he just fell out onto the floor just like that! That kiss did _something_, I just don't know what. Or if it did do something and Stetson just did something. Logan, is there anyway to override the programming? There has to be a way, you both may be flawless but if Carlos was able to lose information and still manage to remember Stetson, he can maybe remember me again. I just need to find the way to trigger it," James said and Logan sighed.

"I don't know, James. I just don't know. I can't do a thing about how Mr. Stetson programs Carlos. . .well. . .actually. . ."

"What? What is it?" James quickly asked, the android looking over at him with a mixed look.

"Carlos' directive is able to flex and change according to what he is learning. Maybe. . .if you are able to set Carlos' directive to remembering you, his software may begin to look for the missing files. Mr. Stetson. . .can't delete everything," Logan muttered, turning back to look at the bare coffee table, "He may try to hide it as best as he wish. . .but the rape proved he couldn't remove everything off the software without purging it completely."

". . ._Rape?_" James quietly asked and Logan and Kendall both froze, looking over at the brunette with sorry eyes. Sorry that that little bit of information never came up to James and James felt somethings beginning to click in his head, "Is. . .is that why he doesn't want me to touch him? Is that why he's afraid if I try to?"

"It gave a very lasting damage to the OS. And the only way for Stetson to solve it is to fix the OS. And that would mean Carlos would have to start at base one, no knowledge of language, of movement, he wouldn't have any memories and he wouldn't remember who Mr. Stetson was. . .so of course, Mr. Stetson is going to be wary on doing that."

"He might though, he might try if he thinks that James is gone for good," Kendall muttered and Logan shook his head.

"But then, Carlos would have to learn everything again. It'll just be repeating events, what if Carlos began to grow curious and begins to question the outside world? He'll just run away again. It's more easier for Carlos to fear being touched and flock to Mr. Stetson as a safe zone than to let Carlos be physically intimate and only want to get away to find someone else," Logan explained and James bit his lip.

"So. . .if Carlos is still afraid of being touched. . .then that means that he still remembers the rape?. . .What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I had no knowledge of this ever happening. . ." Logan muttered and then turned to look at Kendall, the blond taking a seat in the chair next to the couch, "You were the one that saw it, what happened?"

"You _saw _it? Why didn't you stop them!" James shouted, shooting up to his feet but Kendall just relaxed back in the chair and folded his hands.

"I saw it through Carlos' memory database, I wasn't in the picture when the event happened. And it was a couple of drunk lab assistants that did it. Stetson fired them shortly afterwards but. . .he didn't seemed like he cared that Carlos was raped. More like he was upset because now he wasn't an exception to being allowed to touch Carlos. . .if he still is afraid of being touched, then his software is still the same as it was when he was taken from you. Meaning that even though Stetson deleted memories of you and reestablished that directive of only seeing his face, there might be some trace of it," Kendall said and James nodded, feeling his heart thumping fast. There was a chance then. There was a chance that Carlos may still remember him and maybe he'll be able to finally come home. This was just what he needed to hear.

"How do I change the directive? What's the code?" James asked and Logan and Kendall sighed.

"The only one that knows their codes is Stetson. . .if I knew Logan's directive code, I would have changed it," Kendall muttered and Logan looked over at him, slight hurt in his eyes that disappeared with a shake of the head as he turned back to James.

"It might not be that easy. Carlos' directive changes, there really isn't no way to have it set to a consistent directive. I don't know what to do about him, maybe. . .the more Carlos sees you, the more he'll begin to grow interested and then will set out on knowing just who you are. And once the OS registers that as his new directive-"

"Then it'll begin to search the OS for the memories!" James said with grin and Logan nodded. The brunette tapped his foot, looking at the floor with determined gaze, "I just need to keep sneaking in there. When Stetson's gone, I just need to spend as much time with him and get him to remember me. Or at least enough time for him to wonder about me. Then, I can take him home. And we can-"

"You're so naïve."

James stopped, looking over at Kendall and the blond giving him a reprimanding glare, "Do you honestly think it'll be that easy? To sneak into the facility like that and spend time with your 'one true love'? Stetson knows that _someone _is seeing Carlos, might not know it's you but he knows it's someone. He's going to start putting up surveillance cameras so he can review just what goes on while he's away. And even if you do manage to escape with Carlos, what's going to stop him from going out and looking for him again? You obviously hadn't thought this through," Kendall stated and James bit his lip.

"But. . .but I need to be able to see him. I can help him, I just need help."

"Help with what?"

"I don't know, maybe we can speed the process up or something. . .I just need to see what I can do when I go back there again," James muttered, standing back up and sticking hands into his pocket. Logan looked up at him, the brown orbs watching him closely.

"Is there anything else?" Logan asked and James paused.

". . .Actually, there is one more thing," James said slowly and turned, "I met Katie. . .or Iota or whatever you know her as."

"Iota?" Logan asked, eyes widening and the android stood up quickly, "She's still there?"

"Yeah, but who is she? Who is she supposed to replace?"

". . .She's. . .sit down, James," Logan said quietly and James looked at the android concerned before sitting right back down beside Logan. Kendall leaned forward too and James figured that even Kendall didn't know what Logan was going to say as the android took in a slow sigh and closed his eyes. "Iota was designed to be Mr. Stetson's child."

". . .His _child? _But how? Why would he-"

"I only know as far back as my programming will allow me but. . .one day while I was still under Mr. Stetson's care, I found her wandering around the halls. She seemed confused and didn't know where she was, so I tried to take a peek at her OS to gain some information and help her. . ." Logan placed a hand on his forehead, "but before I could fully download files from her memory database, Mr. Stetson found us and stopped the transfer. After that. . .I barely have any recollection."

"Did he delete it?"

"No. I still have some of Iota's memory files stored in my OS but not all that I downloaded is still there. All that I have of her is that she was supposed to be the child he never could had. . .and there was some figure," Logan closed his eyes again, remaining silent for a while before opening his eyes again. The orbs were shrouded, black as his lips slowly began to move, "A figure in dust. . .their jaw is broken and covered in old cobwebs. They aren't moving, they are sitting silently and someone reaches a hand out to touch them. . .but they were pulled away. . ." and the brown eyes brightened before Logan blinked and glanced at James and Kendall, "I'm not sure what it all means but. . .it's best to not mess with her. She has a very old OS and might not be able to register things like Carlos and I can."

"Like?"

"She might think you're an intruder. Or a lab assistant. Or another robot. Or even her best friend. But she's also registers Mr. Stetson as 'Father' and I don't think she'll keep quiet if she happens to see you fooling around with Carlos even if you tell her not to."

James bit his lip, he already told the android who he was, what if she told that to Stetson when he came back that first time? Or maybe because she shut down, maybe her hard drive erased the entire event. He hoped so, James sighing as he got back onto his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be leaving you two alone, I have my questions answered. . .for now," James said and Logan nodded. Kendall didn't say anything, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't do anything stupid. . .then again, everything that you're doing right now is stupid," Kendall said and James just let out a sigh, slowly looking over at the blond.

"You'd do the same thing for Logan. . .you'd do the same thing for anyone you love," James replied and Kendall remained silent at that. James gave a weak smile, "Wish me luck."

And with that, James crossed the small area over to the door and out into the night cold to begin a plan.

* * *

><p>Carlos slowly stepped through the hall, keeping quiet with bare feet touching the cold tile of the floor. He was almost never allowed out of his room without escort from his Father but. . .he wondered if maybe that thing was somewhere in the halls. Maybe somewhere in the building, Carlos just had to go look for it. He touched at his lips and let out a sigh, he really wanted to experience it again. That tingly feeling. But he didn't want to ask Father what it was like, after all, that thing told him to never speak about what they did.<p>

But he was. . .curious.

He opened a door, peeking inside to see what was there only to stop with the door slightly cracked to peer at the sight. It was. . .Father. Sitting alone in the dark and dusty room with. . .someone else? Carlos couldn't tell, he couldn't tell if it was a man, a woman, even if they were human. And Father wasn't speaking, just sitting there hunched over and staring at the seated figure shrouded in dust and cobwebs. Who was that?. . .

"Beta!" the scientist shouted out and Carlos jumped, stepping away from the door as Jett quickly exited the room and locked the door shut. The man turned, glaring darkly as Carlos stepped back even more, frightened by the expression, "I thought I told you to never leave your room without my permission."

"I-I'm sorry, Father. I just. . .wanted to look-"

"Look for what? Look for what? What could you possibly have been looking for?. . .Or better yet, _who _could you possibly have been looking for?" Jett inquired, taking another threatening step forward. Carlos felt his back go against the wall, the scientist beginning to loom over him.

"No one, I wasn't looking for no one, Father. . .I would like to play with Iota, Father. May I play with her?"

"You won't do anything with her. If you find her wandering about, you alert me right away."

"Why?"

_That blasted word. _Jett hated that word so much and to hear it coming from the android's lips began to make his blood boil. "Father, what was that thing in there? Why was it all dirty? Is it a robot? Who is it, Father? Who-"

A hand struck across Carlos' face, the android yelping in pain and surprise as Jett felt his skin itch in pain from the slap.

"No more questions! You don't ask questions!" Jett shouted and Carlos held his face, not looking up into the man's growing upset face that slowly turned into regret. Jett held his head, "Beta. . .I'm sorry. But. . ." he didn't have anything to say, Carlos didn't look up at him and he gently reached out a hand to touch Carlos' cheek. And maybe. . .to finally feel what a kiss would be like from the android. But as soon as his fingers grazed the soft skin, Carlos broke away immediately.

"I want James!" Carlos shouted loudly and Jett's eyes widened as Carlos ran away from him up the stairs to the bedroom that was basically his prison. Jett stood there in shock, his body feeling numb and his blood heating as he felt his heart race and his hands balled into fists.

_James. . ._


	16. The Stolen Child: Part I

_Ha, ha, yeah. . .I'm doing the same thing I did with State of Mind, getting super antsy with the drawing near of the end and just uploading in large chunks. And I just noticed that actually, this story only has two more chapters before it ends. So. . .it might be finished by Christmas. . .MIGHT. . .but you guys might be happy about a double update RIGHT after the initial update. . .might. . .blah. Anyways, thanks to nickyd92, 1Avid-reader, Telepasy-oh, RaNDoM HeArT, Bowman0306, Kurissss, cellyjelly, Carphanie and 801-chan for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It seemed all they did was kiss. When James managed to sneak in unnoticed and go to the android's room to visit him, Carlos would smother him and cling to him tight and kiss him. It was just that, James moving to lie down on the bed and Carlos would crawl over to straddle his waist and kiss him. Little pecks, loving and slow kisses, kisses that would make Carlos' toes curl and hum against James' lips, open mouth and hot, heavy kisses that made James pant and crave more, every encounter leaving him with a raging erection that he had to tend at the safety of his home. He didn't want to risk it, he didn't want to risk to try and see if Carlos was still afraid of sexual touches when Stetson could be there to walk in on them. <em>That <em>would be bad.

_Extremely _bad.

Today was no different, Carlos lying on top of James and kissing the brunette gently and innocently while James lied back on the cushion of the bed and wrapped arms tight around his body. Carlos pulled back a bit, their lips making a quiet 'pop' as he looked upon James' face.

". . .You are not human?"

"I am human," James said quietly and Carlos tilted his head from side to side.

"But your face. . .your lips," Carlos said with eyebrows furrowed and James sighed, taking Carlos' hand to let the tan fingers grace his facial features.

"You feel this, don't you?" James asked, letting the fingers run over his nose and eyebrows and lips, the usual procedure and Carlos nodded, "Well. . .try to picture it. You can do it, I know you can."

". . .Hmm," Carlos hummed and leaned down to kiss James softly once more. James didn't fight it, kissing the android back and his hands trailed down Carlos' shoulder blades to the small of the android's back. Soft and James gave Carlos' hip a gentle squeeze. The android pulled away suddenly, looking at James with a sort of fright and James looked at Carlos with a sad gaze.

"You remember, don't you? You remember what they did to you," James said quietly and Carlos' eyes flickered back and forth.

"They. . .they hurt me. They wanted to hurt me and-"

"I don't want to hurt you, Carlos. I never want to hurt you," James said, sitting up and pulling Carlos to sit in his lap. He wrapped hands around Carlos' waist, resting his forehead against the android's and closed his eyes. "The only thing I want to do is love you. Love you and protect you."

"Love me? How do you love me?" Carlos asked and James had to chuckle at that, looking into those innocent brown orbs.

"I love you by telling you that every time I see you and when I leave, I kiss you, I hug you, I only want to bring you comfort and make you smile. . ." James grew silent, his eyes trailing down Carlos' chest, ". . .I want to touch you. . .but I can't."

"Touch? But you are touching me, see?" Carlos said, lifting one of James' hands from his waist before placing it right back in the spot and James smiled.

"Not touch you like that but. . .touch like. . . like. . ." James felt his face heating as he felt a shaky hand beginning to move from Carlos' waist and slowly beginning to slip between the tan limbs to touch down there. It was a gutsy move, Carlos' eyes never leaving James' face as the brunette felt his breath go shallow as the fingers brushed against the front of the beige clothing Carlos wore. The android's eyes widened when James' fingers traced a gentle outline of the genitalia, quickly grabbing James' wrist.

"Please don't! Please, I. . ." Carlos looked up at James, brown eyes showing worry and fear and James just gave him a loving and warm expression. He didn't move, he tried to remain still as possible as Carlos searched James' face for any sign of the brunette trying to hurt him but only still seeing a blank slate. It must be hard, hard to tell what James may be feeling. Carlos couldn't tell if James was really looking at him with love, or of hate, or of disgust. But all that was there was. . .love. Desire and comforting and Carlos took his other hand to gently touch James' face. ". . .You want to love me? You won't hurt me?"

"I won't ever hurt you and I love you with all my heart. We don't have to do anything, I like kissing you. . .a-and maybe you can remem-"

James was silenced by a pair of lips attaching onto his, roughly and passionately and catching James by surprise. He only grew more shocked as he felt Carlos tug his hand down between his legs to fondle the android. James broke away, looking at Carlos with wide eyes.

"C-Carlos? W-we don't, I, you don't have to-"

Carlos released James' hand, scooting back and placing hands on the brim of his shorts. He leaned back, raising his legs high into the air to pull off the shorts and reveal the smooth skin and nude lower half. James blushed, it wasn't the first time he saw Carlos nude or saw Carlos stripping his clothes. It was the thought of Carlos stripping for what was about to happen that made the brunette's hands grow sweaty. Carlos pulled off his shirt, toned torso coming into view as he discarded the fabric and then crawled over. James lied back down, Carlos crawling over him and looking down into James' face. He leaned down and only when James expected Carlos to kiss his lips, the android leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.

". . .You have pretty lips," Carlos murmured and James' eyes widened as Carlos continued to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Y-You can see my mouth? And my nose? Can you see my face? Do you remember me?" James asked and Carlos pulled back to fully take in James' face.

". . .Should I remember you?"

It still hurts. It still hurts. James didn't want to do this when Carlos didn't remember him. He didn't want to have sex with Carlos if the android didn't even know who was. Even if the android gave James the permission to touch him, even if Carlos wasn't afraid of James being the one to be intimate with.

He didn't want to engage in such an act. That special feeling of making love to the person you care so deeply about just didn't feel right if only one person felt that way and the other was still confused.

James felt Carlos gently kissing his neck, musing over the sweating skin and James closed his eyes, trying to gently push Carlos away. The android looked at James confused and slightly hurt, wrapping arms around himself.

"You. . .you don't want me?" Carlos asked and James shook his head.

"I want you, Carlos. But. . .this. . .'thing' is very special. I don't know if you really understand it yet and I'm not sure I want to do this with you yet. I want. . .I want you to remember me before we make love. I want you to be able to see my face and understand who I am before you let me touch you there again," James murmured and then placed a gentle hand on Carlos' face, "Until you're able to see the face of the one that loves you and you love them just as much, don't ever let anyone touch you there."

". . .Okay," Carlos murmured quietly and James sighed. Carlos leaned back and crawled off of him, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back onto his body. But James stopped Carlos from tugging back on the shirt, pulling the android back into his arms to give gentle kisses to Carlos' shoulders. He nibbled at the soft skin, leaving light bites and kisses of affection that Carlos sighed gently at. James then moved downwards to kiss Carlos' chest, moving to one pectoral to give a gentle lick around the soft nub and suck on it. He heard Carlos give a gasp and he pulled off of the nipple, kissing Carlos' chest before moving up to his throat to kiss.

"Why?. . .Why do you love me? When I don't remember who you are?" Carlos asked and James sighed.

". . .Because I know somewhere deep down you have memories of me, Carlos. You just need to try. Try and remember me, I know you can," James said quietly and Carlos furrowed his eyes.

". . .I. . .I can't. I just can't," Carlos said and James closed his eyes to let out a soft sigh. He sat there, resting his forehead against Carlos' and held the android close. Maybe. . .maybe it was too late. Maybe Logan was right. . .maybe Kendall was right. Maybe he should just give up. . .he lost. James felt a tear slip from his eyes as his lips turned up into a sad smile as he let out another sigh.

". . .Once there was a tree. . .and she loved a little boy. And every day the boy would come and he would gather her leaves and make them into crowns and play king of the forest," James said softly, remembering the words so clear and so precise as Carlos often read him the first few lines of the child's story or James reading it to him, "He would climb up her trunk and swing from her branches and eat apples. And they would play hide-and-go-seek. And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade. And the boy loved the tree. . .very much. . ."

"And the tree was happy."

James' eyes fluttered at that, peeking up through his eyelashes at the sound of the android's soft voice.

". . .You remember?"

"I. . .recall someone telling me that story. . .the tree was sad cause the little boy left them. . .but. . .I don't remember who told me the story. . .a man," Carlos murmured, his eyes going dark and James held him close.

"Who was the man?" James whispered, slight hope in his voice, "Who did he look like?"

". . .He. . ."

"Beta! Beta!" Stetson's calls were heard and James' eyes widened. Carlos didn't respond, the OS beginning to try and retrieve the memory and James felt torn. He needed to stay, he needed to coach the directive along otherwise Stetson will just find him like this and stop it. But he needed to get out of here right away or else he'll possibly never see Carlos again. He gritted his teeth and scowled, kissing Carlos on the lips before getting off of the bed and hurrying out the room down the hall. He ran, his heart thudding fast as he began to head down the flight of stairs to make his leave. Only when he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the hall that his heart stopped.

Jett was standing right there, brown eyes wide and seething with rage.

"_You,_" Jett hissed and James quickly turned, trying to get to the exit and hearing Jett coming up right behind him and close. The scientist was running fast, faster, James could almost hear the steps echoing close in his ears and he made a right instead of the left. He swore, realizing he can't turn back around and quickly tried to gain more momentum. He needed to lose him, he needed to hide. James could hear Jett screaming at him to 'Stop!', 'You bastard!' and other obscenities that made James' heart beat in fear and adrenaline flowing through his veins. He rounded the corner and rounded the next one, looking at the row of brown doors and grabbing onto the first door handle he could get into his grasp. Thanking God that it was unlocked, James stepped inside and gently closed it shut to not alert Jett as to where he was.

He heard footsteps stop before continuing down the hall and James let out a breathy sigh. Should he leave? Or should he wait until he was positive Jett was on the second floor at least? He turned to examine the hiding place he was in, a room dusty and dirty with no source of light he could find. He stumbled a bit, trying to find a switch and his hand brushed against a couple of cobwebs. He stuck his tongue out, disgusted as he stumbled back and hit a button that must have controlled a small nightlight on the other side of the room.

That was right beside a figure sitting and covered in dust and webs.

James stared, watching for any sudden movements as he slowly approached the figure. He couldn't tell even from the small light who or what it was but as he drew closer and squinted his eyes, he could tell it was a woman. Brown hair that came to her shoulders and curled, webs covering her body and her face was turned downwards with a piece of her jaw broken and hanging only by a sliver of old and rotted skin. A disgusting sight, James didn't know if it was a human that has been dead and beginning to decay or a robot that was slowly breaking down. He crouched down to gain a closer look at the face. Holes in the skin but not looking like bone was underneath or muscle. Instead, it looked like horrid framework for a robot. The wires looked old, the skin around the eyes gone and instead showing the round full eyes staring blankly ahead.

James felt his hand going up to touch it, to touch the face but as soon as his fingertips grazed the disgusting dry skin and hear how just his touch made popping sounds in the jaw, someone slammed something over his nose. It smelled horrible and James struggled, kicking wildly and feeling himself being dragged away from the robot. The person had to be Jett, Carlos wouldn't do something like this and Katie was too small to have this sort of strength on James. He fought and twisted and writhed, feeling himself growing weak and his body going limp. He felt so tired. . .so tired. . .

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about James," Logan said to Kendall, looking at the blond that was wiping the counter down in the kitchen. Kendall didn't look up from wiping the counter, letting out a small grunt.<p>

"And why is that? Because what he's doing is stupid and irrational?" Kendall asked and Logan shook his head, giving a small sigh.

"It's not irrational, it's perfectly normal human behavior."

"Normal is it? And I suppose you are the expert when it comes to human behavior?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan and giving an equal frown. Logan said nothing, slowly walking over to the blond and Kendall stopped wiping down the counter, slightly beginning to quiver in fear. Fear? Why was he still afraid of Logan? Why was he still so weak compared to Logan, both human and android. He felt Logan gently touch his arm, rubbing it slowly.

"I'm not. . .but I know a little bit how human's interact just from living with you," Logan said with a soft smile, "I know you would do anything to protect the ones you love and feel horrible when you can't. That's what James is feeling right now and it might be stupid and irrational to you but it's his one objective to rescue the one he loves," Logan said. Kendall bit his lip, drumming his fingers on the surface as Logan drew closer to wrap arms around Kendall, "Humans do a lot of. . .irrational and stupid things because they're in love, don't they? They die for each other, they commit crimes for each other, they kill for each other. . .all for love."

". . .I suppose. . ." Kendall murmured. Look at him, he hasn't gotten rid of the android that had caused him so much pain and emotional torment all because he couldn't bear being separated and alone again. He stuck with Logan because he. . .because. . .

Kendall sucked in a deep breath, looking down at Logan and sighing. "I'll call James' neighbor to see if James came back home. And I'll call James' number too if you want me. And if he isn't there. . .then we'll drive by the facility and get him," Kendall replied and gave a sigh as Logan kissed the blond's cheek.

"I'll go grab our coats," Logan said and walked out of the kitchen. Kendall leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a sigh though a smile came to his lips. Guess going to find an idiot in love was also a stupid and irrational thing.

But Kendall supposed he was an idiot in love as well.

* * *

><p>The OS was sifting. . .downloading. . .files of that voice that read those words to him once ago. And the same image came to him, of a man with brown hair but of a face that flickered like a candle. Who was this person? Who was this person that had a voice that sounded so familiar? It must be someone. . .switching directives. . .now there were more memories of the man. Memories of him at what appeared to be a drab apartment, an old bookstore amongst brightly colored animals and covers of literature that he picked up to hand to humans with faces obscured. Then there were memories of the man with the sound of laughter and kind movements accentuated his every step.<p>

Kind. . .

Lips began to form on the blank canvas that was the man's face to form smiles, open to laugh, close to kiss the top of the android's forehead goodnight. A nose appeared, that nose that smelled the roses the android gave him as they played in the garden and the nose that nuzzled into wet black locks as they bathed together. Eyes. . .a pretty hazel color that always looked with love or shyness and with the promise to never want to hurt or harm. The promise to always be there. Yet. . .where was he? Where was he? The face was reconstructed and placed in the memories, the memories of going to a coffee shop and seeing the cheeks of the man tint rose red when he saw the android. Or how the face looked at that fair when they rode in that strange contraption. . .a Ferris Wheel? Yes. . .that sounded right. He. . .he remembered the face when he would hug their figure, smile and a soft "Hello" as a greeting.

Hello. . .hello. . .the voice echoed as the OS gathered the audio tracks, the voice sounding so smooth and without a care in the world. Sometimes it sounded reprimanding, sometimes it sounded like a laugh or a sigh would follow the words. But their were sound samples that sounded sweet, kind, loving.

Kind. . .James was a very kind person. James. That was his name. James, the one that was so nice and gentle. He never hit Carlos, he never hurt Carlos. . .he was able to touch Carlos and the OS didn't lapse. Maybe. . .because he was going to protect Carlos. He was going to protect and keep him safe. He wasn't going to hurt Carlos, he would never hurt Carlos. He. . .he loved Carlos. He loved Carlos. . .and Carlos loved James. Carlos loved James so much. . .he wanted James. He wanted to see James again. He wanted James, he needed to find James.

He needed to find the one he loves.


	17. The Stolen Child: Part II

James opened his eyes, a bright light shining in his face as he groaned. He felt things all over his face, his entire head felt heavy and weighted down. He couldn't move, he couldn't lift his arms since they were strapped down tight to arm rests and his legs were strapped down as well. He was in danger, he needed to get out of here. He struggled against the restraints, hissing as he felt the bands cutting into his skin as he tugged and wracked his head, feeling wires coming from his face and some sort of headgear trying to hold his head steady.

"Good evening, Mr. Diamond," he heard a voice say politely, followed by the sound of metal sliding against a blade. James tried to turn his head towards the voice, seeing Jett Stetson sitting at a table with wires, mechanics, eyeballs and circuit boards, hands and feet and tools at his disposal. The scientist was smiling, though not looking at James as he continued to swipe the blade against the brick of steel in his left hand.

"How do you know my name?"

"I did a lot of research on you as I began to wire you up. Mr. James Isaac Diamond, aged 21 and employed at the Rocque Bookstore. A pitiful human being if I do say so myself," he said with a cruel smile and James growled.

"Really? How so?"

"You don't like to work, you hate your job. You like to take the easy way out, you like to have things served to you on a silver platter. You horrid, disgusting rat," Jett hissed, placing the blade down along with the tools to look at James dead and cold, "You ruined Beta. You ruined the OS."

"I didn't ruin anything, I have no control over what Carlos chooses to learn!" James shouted and Jett growled right back.

"You ruined him! You implemented an imprinting directive! You ruined the OS and the only way for me to remove it is to completely dismantle him and replace the OS!" the scientist shouted and James raised an eyebrow.

"An imprinting directive? I don't know what you're talking about," James said and Jett gave an emotionless laugh.

"Is that so? Then tell me why is it that no matter how many times I erase his memories of you, no matter how many times I make sure he never sees the outside, he still remembers your name? He still remembers your voice, your face? The imprinting directive is the one he should have on me, to only see _me_, not _you_."

"It's not my fault! I take care of him! I loved him more than you did!" James shouted and Jett's eyes widened. He picked something up off of the table and walked over, raising the item to show that it was a slim needle. And with it, he stabbed the back of James' hand. James screamed at the sharp pain, watching the needle sticking straight up out of his hand and blood beginning to form around the entrance of the needle into his skin.

"Don't you ever say that I do not love him, he is my creation!"

"He's not just a machine! He's more than that! He's. . .he's human," James said and Jett growled, yanking the needle out of James' hand and stabbing it back in with more force than before and another scream ripped from James' throat.

"He isn't human! He isn't flawed! He's perfect! _Perfect! _And you _ruined _him! You ruined the OS! He imprinted on you! He was meant to imprint on me! You ruined _everything!_" Jett screamed and then cracked a broken smile, "But I'm going to reverse it. I'm going to make a Mirror just like you, just like everything Beta thinks is beautiful and wonderful about you. And then, I'll have it crush him," Jett grinned as James' eyes widened, "I'll have it hurt Beta, I'll have it abuse Beta, rape Beta, do whatever it takes for him to fear and hate you. The imprinting directive will lose it's affect for you and return stronger to me. So Beta will love me again and want to stay with me and hug me and never want to run away or leave me again."

"You can't do this! Let me go! Let the both of us go!" James shouted and Jett laughed, walking away and leaving the needle still stuck in James' hand. He walked over to the table, raising what appeared to be a mask in the skin tone of James' skin and in James' facial structure. He looked upon it, smiling.

"This will be the face Beta thought he loved and thought loved him. Hmm. . .ha-ha, _ha ha ha!_" Jett laughed. There was a sound of beeping and Jett stopped, turning to look at the display screen behind him and furrow his eyebrows at it. Carlos was moving quickly through the halls, checking doors and Jett frowned. "What is he doing?" he asked himself, eyes watching the footage of Carlos continuing to walk and run through the halls and checking each room. Only when his eyes began to widen as Carlos placed a hand on the door that opened to the room where the two brunettes were currently in.

The door was above them on a second level, the android rushing to the railing to look down at James strapped in the chair with hand growing numb from the needle and Carlos grimaced.

"James!" the android shouted out, running down the stairs to the brunette and Jett got up out of his spot, rushing to block and hold Carlos away.

"Beta, go back to your room! Leave!" Jett ordered and Carlos struggled, twisting and fighting with the scientist as James helplessly watched.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want James! I want James!" Carlos shouted, Jett wrapping arms around Carlos' figure to hold him away and the android began to scream, "Let me go! I want James! I want to be with James! I love James, Father! I love James!"

Jett felt his body going numb as the android screamed out those statements, he. . .he loved James. . .he loved the human and chose him over his creator. No, _no! _Jett picked Carlos up, the android continuing to kick and scream loudly as Jett dragged him up the stairs, "I want James! I want James! Don't take me away from him, please! Why are you doing this? Why are you taking him away from me! Please let me stay with him Father, please! I love James! I love James!"

"No you don't! Stop saying that! You don't love him, your OS is faulty but I can fix it-"

"No! Let me go! Don't take me away! Don't take me away! I promise to love him, Father! I promise I'll be good and I'll love him and I'll be everything that he wants me to be. I'll be real to him, I'll be there for him and he'll be there for me! Please don't take me away!"

"Stop it! Stop this right now, Beta! You are not going with him, you are staying with me-"

"Then I'll never stop fighting! I'll never stop trying to get away from you until I find James and be with James! I want James! I want-"

"_STOP IT!_" Jett screamed, grabbing Carlos roughly by the shoulders and giving the android a pained and pleading expression. "Stop it! You can't! You can't leave me, I created you! You can't go away!"

Carlos turned, trying to go back down the stairs but Jett held onto him tight. Now, it wasn't like he was trying to hold Carlos back to prevent him from going back down those stairs, it was like he was holding him to never let him out of his grasp. "Please don't go! Please, you can't leave! I created you! I loved you more, I always loved you, you can't leave me for him! Don't go!" Jett plead and Carlos tried to yank himself out from Jett's grasp. No, he can't leave, he can't leave him. Jett couldn't let him go, he just couldn't.

Not like he let her go. . .

"_Katherine, don't leave me! Please, I can make another robot. I can make a better one, I-I can create an organic being if you want me to! Please, just don't leave me!"_

"_I never wanted to leave, Jett. But I can't pretend that I'm happy like this. . .you changed," the woman said softly and Jett shook his head, grabbing onto her hand. She looked at him, large brown eyes pitying and soft brown hair curling at the length of her shoulders. _

"_I didn't change, I. . .we. . .we are brilliant, Katherine. We don't need to rely on those people, we can have our own children if we just have the right technology-"_

"_But a human child is nothing like a robotic child-"_

"_Because of what? What makes us human, Katherine? Love? I can program them to love, Katherine. Katie, I can fix her. I can fix her to love you unconditionally, to love the both of us to no end as I love you, Katherine. O-Or is it to be able to create? I can-"_

"_You just can't, Jett. It isn't possible," she replied and he gripped her hand tighter, on his knees on the cold tile of the laboratory floor. _

"_You sound like them, you sound like those faulty humans that said you couldn't bear a child."_

"_Do you hear yourself, Jett? You don't even sound like you are human," she said, beginning to tug her wrist but Jett only tightened his hold. _

"_Katherine, please! No! Katherine, please, you need to stay!" Jett whined, his voice raising to a pleading and pathetic pitch that made the woman's face twist and turned in pain._

"_Jett please, you need to stop. You need help, you need other people-"_

"_I don't want them. They aren't perfect like you are, they aren't perfect like we are, Katherine! Please, you can't leave me! Katie, I'll destroy her and make a new model! A better model, she'll love and she'll be just like a little girl but perfect like we are. Better than any human child, better and everything you could ever wish for, just give me the time!"_

"_Let go of me! Let go!" she shouted loudly, struggling against the scientist as Jett continued to desperately grab at her whenever she managed to set her hand free. Neither of them noticed the little small android looking at them with fright and confusion as she stepped forward. The woman didn't notice her coming up from behind and gently grabbing onto the white coat. She turned at the touch to see the small hand and the woman's heart quivered as she saw those large and big brown eyes._

"_Mommy, why are you leaving Father?" the android asked and she tried to pull away from the small hand too. There were hands all over her, grabbing at her and trying to yank her back with helpless pleads and whines and begs coming from them both._

"_Katherine, don't go, don't leave me!"_

"_Please don't go away, Mommy! I'm sorry if I disappointed you!"_

"_Katherine, please. Just give me more time and I can make a better and beautiful child of our own. Please give me time!"_

"_I'll try harder, Mommy! I'll try and be a real girl! I'll be the daughter you always wanted, Mommy! Please stay! Please stay with Father!"_

_She turned, desperate to get away and the next thing unexpected. She grabbed a vile and splashed the liquid onto the android, Katie turning as the liquid splashed into her direction. Drops fell on Jett and he screamed, feeling it was acid. But Katie's scream was louder, Jett seeing smoke erupting and beautiful brown hair falling in clumps along with pieces of faux skin. And his grip on the woman was loosened and she ran, leaving behind a screaming little girl with half of the head burned and eaten away by the acid to reveal wires and multitudes of wires and the scientist on his knees staring at the area where she once stood. . . _

And screams were in his ear again, screams of pain and feeling someone struggling to get away from him as Carlos wrestled in his grasp. Why? Why do they want to leave him? Why does no one want to stay with him? Why do they want to choose someone else? He felt his arms going weak, Carlos breaking away and running down the stairs to where James was strapped up. The android gently held James' paling face, moving his hand down to gently prick the needle out. Blood seeped and James winced in pain as Carlos began to undo the straps.

"James, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. . .Carlos, can you see me?" James slowly asked and Carlos stopped, the straps around James' legs undone and he looked up into James' face. Carlos sat up, hand lifting up to gently touch James' face and hold it gently as he smiled softly.

"I see you," Carlos whispered and James gave a pained smile in return, blood stickying the back of his hand. But then the smile faded away when Carlos was yanked back and held tight in Jett's grasp. The scientist looked at James deadly, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You're not taking him, you bastards are not taking another thing away from me. _I _am superior! _I _am the one who deserves him! _I _am the one that gave and tried to fix this wretched and idiotic race by creating these androids and what am I repaid with? Ridicule! Disobedience! My wife gone without a trace! No child to learn from me! And worse of all, thieves like you. Thieves that try and destroy my creations."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Carlos shouted and James began to kick wildly as Jett began to drag him away again. No, he can't let him get away, not when he has come so close. James continued to wildly kick until his foot swung out and hit some old machinery that fell to the floor in a loud clunk. He saw sparks erupt before the red and orange flames began to surround the broken equipment and burn. James' eyes widened, trying to break the arm straps with all his might as Jett continued to struggle and fight.

"Let me go!"

"You are not going to see him again! I'd rather leave him to burn than to lose someone like you to him!" Jett screamed and Carlos screamed as well, the small android managing to throw Jett off of him and onto the floor. The android ran over, quickly unfastening the restraints on James' wrist and James pulling the wired stickers off his face and unlocking the headgear. He grabbed onto Carlos' hand, the flames getting bigger and swallowing up some lab tables and circuit boards as James tried to pull Carlos in the direction of the stairs. Jett shot up, latching onto Carlos' other hand and beginning to pull them back with helpless look in his eyes.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! I'll die without you, don't leave me!" Jett screamed, tugging Carlos and trying to pull the android onto the floor with him, the room quickly being engulfed in flames and fire.

"Let go of him!" James shouted, raising a fist and punching Jett hard against his jaw. The man fell back, his grip on Carlos' wrist loosened as James pulled the android up the stairs and out of the burning room. Smoke filled the halls as he opened the door and hacked and coughed, followed by the sound of an explosion behind him and heat so close to scorching his skin appearing on his back. He pulled Carlos away, the fire spreading to the halls and he hissed. "Don't let go of my hand, understand? Don't ever let go!"

Carlos nodded and James began to tug the android down the hall, fire on their heels intent on grabbing them. James began to tug at every door, finding that they were all locked as before and he growled. There were no windows he could find, where was that back entrance again? He rounded a corner, Carlos trying his best to keep up with James' long legs as James ran to another door, slightly broken and James remembered this was the front door that he threw himself against when he discovered this place. It must be weaker, maybe he could break it down this time. James threw himself against it, kicked it, banged on it to no avail, the wood only creaking and cracking but not breaking fully down.

"James!" Carlos yelped and James turned to have eyes widen in horror as he saw flames on Carlos' left leg. James tried to swat it out, his hand slapping at the little fire that was burning and melting the skin until it was put out to leave a nasty scorch and some metal framework of the leg. They couldn't waste time, they needed to keep moving. And with that, James scooped Carlos into his arms and began to run while carrying the android. It sounded like everything was falling apart around them, James heard cracks, crashes, explosions, flames roaring. He squinted, seeing a shadow moving about in the smoke and he approached it. Was it Stetson? Maybe he knows a way out, just needed to follow him. He charged through the smoke, coughing and trying to not let his grip on Carlos go weak as he ran.

"Hello! Hello! Is there anyone there!" James shouted followed by a loud cough.

"James! James, is that you!" he heard a voice shout right back, though it wasn't Jett's. It was Kendall's. A few moments later, he could see Kendall and Logan amongst them in the smoke and fire. "You idiot, you just _had _to go and rescue him," Kendall scolded and James didn't even have time to give the blond a growl or reprimanding glare.

"Where did you guys enter? We need to get out of here!" James shouted and Logan looked over his shoulder.

"Through the back but when we checked there, the hallway to it was already up in flames. This whole building is catching fire quickly!"

"All the more reason to find another way," Kendall said, grabbing onto Logan's hand. He looked at Carlos curled in James' arms and frowned, "You shouldn't be carrying him, you're going to exert more energy that way."

"I'm fine, just keep moving!" James shouted and the four began to make their way down the smoke thick hall. Coughs and wheezes were exchanged, Logan keeping up with Kendall and James feeling his muscles growing sore. Carlos was feeling like he was growing heavier for some reason, though the android's eyes were wide open and darting about afraid as flames licked up along the walls and covered their trail.

"What's that?" Kendall asked, pointing and seeing an open door and James gave a slow nod, feeling slightly tired. Kendall broke free from Logan's grasp to rush over, Logan looking at Carlos and James with worried expression.

"We can't stay in here for long. If Carlos and mine's CO levels get too high, the OS will shut us down," Logan said and James felt his head throbbing, lungs breathing in smoke and feeling his knees buckling.

"James?" Carlos whispered, "Are we going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Carlos. We'll be alright, just don't let go of me," James said, crouching down and taking a knee as he could hear Kendall shouting along with another voice.

"I have to take her with me! I can't leave Katherine here!" Jett screamed as Kendall pulled the scientist from the burning room. Jett was clinging onto something, dragging a lifeless body and James remembered the small room he was in with the rotted android before Jett caught him.

"She isn't real, she's a broken robot! I'm getting everybody out of here!" Kendall shouted and Jett was sobbing loudly as the room burned into a large flaming mess and his grip on the android's wrist loosened and the robot was engulfed in the flames. Kendall looked down at James, frenzy not trying to slip into those green eyes and he scowled, "Get up! You can't rest, we need to get out of here!"

"Right, right," James weakly said, getting back onto his feet but then crumbling back down to the ground and Carlos falling out of the brunette's grasp. Kendall swore, grabbing Jett roughly and shaking the scientist.

"Where's the exit? How do you get out of here!" Kendall shouted and Jett's head lolled and rolled with each rough shake, almost like the scientist himself was suffering from the lack of oxygen and Kendall gritted his teeth. He looked at Logan and Carlos, "We need to find the exit quick. A window or something," Kendall replied, throwing Jett's arm around his shoulder and hoisting the scientist on his feet. Carlos was holding James' hand, looking at the brunette with worried expression as Logan tried to pull him up.

"Carlos, Carlos look at me," Logan said and the android looked up, hurt in his eyes, "We need to keep moving if we want James safe. We need to keep going," the android tried to sound calm but he was worried. Carlos looked down at James' figure one more time before helping Logan in pulling the brunette back up onto his feet. Logan and Carlos began to carry James, Kendall dragging Jett on his back as the three searched for an exit through the smoke. Everything just seemed to be in the colors of red and yellow and orange. Smoke and fire, that was all that they could see. Kendall's feet began to trudge slowly as well, knees buckling and legs growing weak. He collapsed, Jett falling to the ground as well and Logan let go of his hold on James to rush to the blond.

"Kendall! Kendall, can you hear me? Kendall!" Logan shouted and Kendall didn't respond. The android looked helplessly around, fire encasing them from all around. And when he went to look at Carlos, his shock to find the android lying down on the ground beside James, his hand enclosed in the limp one. "Carlos! You can't lie here, we need to get them out! They'll die!"

"I promised not to let go of James' hand," Carlos murmured.

"We need to get them out, Carlos! We can't just stop! Carlos, we'll _burn. _We'll burn to death! Do you really want that!"

"If I'm holding James' hand," Carlos said softly and Logan was taken aback. The small android said nothing after that, closing his eyes with a smile on his face knowing that James was in his grasp. The levels were rising higher and Logan had no one to help them, no one _could _help them. He stood there, flames rising high and gave a hurt smile as he got down onto the floor. There. . .wasn't any hope this time.

He took Kendall's hand and held it tight as he lied beside him and closed his eyes.


	18. The Stolen Child: Part III

_This chapter is the LONGEST chapter to date for this story, seriously. And the beginning might throw some of you guys off so if you're confused as to why, just ask and I'll answer. Otherwise, thanks to fancykid, Rhett9, perfectly-unperfected, Hariken Hero, Telepassy uh ooh, Telepassy choedom, Sastiel, RaNDoM HeArT, 1Avid-reader, Dudekcm321, nickyd92, cellyjelly, 801-chan, Carphanie, Bowman0306, Kurissss and rosaxD1114 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy! And remember, **next chapter is the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>They were useless creations, made when Jett was a shoddy robotic. Katie was a failure, the android made to fill the void in the scientist's own heart broke before he could ever finish her was a failure. And every single android up until the creation of Delta, the first Mirror that was perfect and functioned beautifully, was a failure. They were stored in a room, each connected to a main switch for Jett to push and call on them when he needed, they're only directive for him to need him for a simple task. But he never did need them, he never did want them. But they waited in sleep mode, waited for the day that their creator desired their help and gave them a task. Just waiting, just waiting.<p>

Now, as the flames began to lick along the walls where they were stored and burn at the shelves that housed books of knowledge, a book fell with pages burning at the corners onto the circuit table. A few beeps occurred, followed by the flames beginning to surge at the bottom of the machinery as a mechanical arm twitched and wired leg shook. Imperfect creations, the lot of them. The reason Jett hated them so much, no better than a useless human. Six of them, six failed Mirrors that he didn't dare let see the light of the world, began to move and activate their slow OS'.

"Mr. Stetson needs us," one said with glee, blissfully unaware of the fire beginning to surge around them as the other five nodded in excitement. They moved with slow vigor, though smiles were on their faces. One didn't have a jaw, so he couldn't properly smile, one could only smile, idiotic and ignorant of everything. One's smile was halfway done, the left side looking beautiful and human, the right looking horribly mechanic and garish. They walked down the halls, fire burning and they could hear the sounds of the walls cracking and smoke sliding through their wiring. One pointed, metal skeleton finger aimed at a mass of people on the floor and they slowly approached.

Three of them were human, one of them was their beloved creator. The other two were like them, though perfect. Perfect, perfect, Mr. Stetson must have loved them dearly. They had clothes, unlike them that were nude or didn't even have a skin to cover their robotic parts. One of them turned.

"Shall we take the humans before they burn?" it asked and the others nodded, mechanical hands beginning to pull the blond man and the two brunettes up. The two android's hands were latched and intertwined with two of the human's hands and one cocked their head to the side, "They are trapped."

"Break the fingers. The androids, not the humans," one replied and the robots nodded, taking the linked hands towards open flames. They took care in protecting the human flesh, watching how soon the faux skin began to melt off of the wire frame and leave it fragile and easy to slip out of their grasp. The robots gathered around the humans, two attending to each body as they carried them through the flames. They never touched another human before, they never seen one but could tell they were. The color of their almost lifeless skin, their shallow and slowing breath, their frame and structure. They carried them out, the two androids still left in the hall and slowly beginning to burn. They walked, their own metal framework beginning to suffer through the intense heat as they neared the front entrance.

"Oh look, it's shut."

"Kick it, the wood is burned through," one replied and the two that carried the blond human raised a mechanical foot and kicked hard. It shattered, along with their feet and smoke began to filter and disperse through the open entrance. They heard sirens, people screaming and shouting as they walked out into the night air. People were surrounding and watching, men in uniforms and helmets spraying water onto the building and slowly beginning to take notice as they dragged the humans out onto the lawn.

"What are they?"

"What are those things?"

"Are they. . .are they _robots?_"

"No, they can't!"

"Look at them! They're burned through and they're still walking!"

So many loud noises that they never got a chance to hear, humans surrounding them and trying to pry the people they brought out of the building with slight fear and confusion. One human looked at them, eyes wide and startled.

"Are there anymore people in there?" he asked, staring at the exposed hardware.

"Is this all Mr. Stetson needs?"

"What? _Is there anymore people in there!_"

"Is this all Mr. Stetson needs?" the robot repeated and the human looked at his partners.

"Go in there and grab anyone you see!" he shouted out and they all nodded, running in with masks on and in large quick strides as more humans helped the blond and two brunettes onto some gurneys and tried to revive them. The robots looked between each other, perhaps this was all Mr. Stetson needed. So they turned, ignoring the calls of the humans to stay here, to wait, to not go back into that house or else. They completed their task and now their directive was to wait once again. Wait for Mr. Stetson to need them once again.

So they walked back up the burning steps into the building. To go back to the room and wait for their next task.

* * *

><p>Everything was a colored blur as James tried to open his eyes. His fingers felt scorched and he wiggled his left hand that felt had that burning sensation. Then he wiggled his right hand in hopes that he was still holding onto Carlos, to his horror the android wasn't there. He had an oxygen mask on, wearily turning his head to try and see his surroundings. A building almost being extinguished from the flame with Kendall and Jett being rolled into ambulances. And then far off into the distance, there was a silver sort of truck with a marking on it and people placing three figures into the back. One was small and severely burnt, the second figure looked charred and black, though there were silver glints that shone in the dimming night. But the third figure made James feel sick, for he could see tan skin that tried to cling onto the burnt metal frame and the hand looking like it tried to grasp something with all its might. He tried to call out, call out 'Carlos!' but he couldn't. He felt weak, felt tired and so weak. So all he could do was watch as Carlos was placed into the back of the silver truck as James himself was being wheeled into an ambulance with tear going down his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Recovery was fast, but no one answered James' questions about those figures that were burnt and hauled off and away in that silver truck. No one answered his questions as to who took them, who took Carlos away from him. Do they know what Carlos is? What were they going to do to them? Were they going to fix him? Or dismantle him to see how he worked? Or just scrap him off as a pile of metal. He felt sick to his stomach as he dressed to leave the hospital, Kendall already dressed and sitting on his own bed. The blond didn't talk to him, irritated, angry, hating. He hated James, the brunette knew it. He hated James because he caused the one thing Kendall never wanted to happen.<p>

He caused Kendall to lose Logan again.

James didn't say anything as tugged on his shirt, both of them in just a sour and hurt mood. It was his fault, he made everything so bad. He should have listened to Dak the moment that his neighbor said they should return Carlos to Jett. He should have never even activated Carlos that fateful day when he found him in the alley. Maybe then. . .Carlos would still be here. And Logan would still be with Kendall. . .it was all his fault.

He gave a small look over his shoulder at Kendall's back, biting his lip as he slowly began to approach the blond.

". . .Kendall?"

"Don't talk to me," Kendall spat and James gave a soft sigh.

". . .Kendall, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted, getting off the bed fast and glaring at James with watery eyes, "I never wanted to go back there to go looking for _you. _Logan did! And now look what happened! Look what you done! He's probably sitting in a landfill now as we speak. Or in some lab being torn apart and it's all your fault! You. . ._you. . ._" Kendall gritted his teeth, his hand balling into a fist and raising it to strike against James' cheek. James just stood there, closing his eyes and waiting for the hit. He deserved it, he did ruin everything. It was his fault, he should have tried to get out or have a better plan. But the punch never came, instead he heard a door opening and his eyes flew back open. He glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see the usual nurse that always came to visit the two of them (she of course, not believing the stories of why they were in the hospital with burns and slight trauma and humoring them on their love for the 'androids' that were taken from the fire), but saw a woman in a white lab coat. A doctor? No, she couldn't be a doctor. She had red hair with black streaks, or maybe, black hair with red streaks. Either way, she couldn't possibly be a doctor here and-

"Are you two Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight?" she asked and James slowly nodded his head yes. She held out her hand as she walked over to them, James shaking her hand and Kendall shaking her hand with a confused expression afterwards, "You may not know me, I'm Professor Stone."

"And what can we help you with, Professor?" Kendall asked, questioning look in the emerald eyes and she smiled, rather cockily but still having a sense of kindness.

"More like what can I help _you _with," she replied and the two men grew only more puzzled. She sighed, "I can discuss with you on our way to the facility."

"Facility? What's going on?" James asked and Ms. Stone turned, already walking out the door without another word. James bit his lip, turning to look at Kendall and see if he could possibly have a clue as to what was going on. Kendall glanced at James, confusion in his eyes as well before turning stern and hateful at the remembrance that oh yes, he hated James for causing him to lose Logan. So the blond puffed out his chest and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't look at me, come on," Kendall grumbled and began to quickly walk out of the room to catch up to the professor. The brunette just gave a sigh himself and hustled to catch up to the two.

* * *

><p>They were in a nice car, black and tinted windows to prevent someone from looking inside and they were driving not so much back into the heart of the town but farther out. To where there were open plains of beautiful green grass that stretched out as far as the eye can see. The sky seemed bluer, like from a pretty photograph and the clouds looked like some gorgeous kind of puff and cotton. But the scenery around them wasn't what James was intrigued by, James was fascinated by the woman that was in the car with them. Her, and the boy that she was seated by that was playing a little handheld game. Kendall's eyes never left the boy, staring intently at him more than anything and James began to fidget a bit in his seat at the uncomfortable silence.<p>

". . .Professor Stone?" James asked and the woman glanced over at him, "You still haven't told us what you are here for. Where are we going? Why us?"

"You two were involved in that fire at the Stetson Research Facility, were you?" she asked and James slowly nodded. She turned to face the front, "Once I heard there was a fire going on over there, I sent a couple colleagues over to investigate. However. . .I didn't expect them to come back with Mirrors."

James and Kendall's eyes widened at that, looking at the back of the woman's head in shock.

"Y-You know about the program?" Kendall stuttered out and she snorted.

"Know about the program? I'm the one who brought the idea up for psychological treatment. Mr. Stetson, however, decided to use the inspiration behind it for a new and entirely different purpose," she replied and Kendall crossed his arms, leaning back into the leather of the seats.

"How so?"

"Simple, Mirrors were never meant to be replacements. Mirrors were meant to be a substitute until they patient could receive proper treatment and then move on to the next patient. This. . .talk of replacing the ones that you lost is simply unethical. I don't know how he believed that creating a Mirror to replace someone could be helpful to the patient. . .might cause them more psychological distress."

Kendall said nothing, face going blank and pale at her words and James gave him a sorrowful look before biting his lip and folding his hands.

"Do. . .do you know where they are? Car- I mean. . .the Mirrors?"

"You'll see soon enough, we're approaching the facility as we speak," she replied, looking ahead at the driver and seeing through the front window a large building coming up. It was huge, it looked like it was brand new and gorgeous white exterior. The boy's head turned to look up away from the game, Ms. Stone patting him on the head. "You are due with Mrs. Carth once we arrive. Record your studies and then come to the design lab immediately."

"Yes, Lucy," the child responded and Kendall's eyes were back on the child as the car slowly pulled to a stop. He got out immediately once the engine was silenced and headed up inside the large building. James and Kendall hesitantly stepped out, looking around as Ms. Stone got out of the car and looked over at the two.

"Well come on, what you're here for isn't out here," she replied with a smile and the two gave a slow nod of the head, trudging slowly along inside along with the professor. The inside of the building was just as nice as the outside, mixtures of white and blue along the walls and clean tile flooring. There were people here, some in uniforms looking like they had escaped from the hospital being escorted by others in coats like Ms. Stone. But there were some that really caught James' eye, some looking like they were being escorted to places by children with someone in a white coat watching from a distance.

"Why are there-"

"Please, questions once we arrive at our destination," Ms. Stone cut James off, turning down one hall and Kendall staying close on her heels. James took one last look at the lobby, smiling people all around, before hurrying down the white hall. Everything just looked, everything just _felt_ so. . .good. James felt a different feeling walking down these halls than the halls of the Stetson Facility. There wasn't this feeling of emptiness, of despair. It was. . .like there was hope and everyone was so happy. Even James could feel himself beginning to smile, unlike Kendall who still had a blank and emotionless face as they approached a door. Ms. Stone input a code into the keypad, the light switching to green and she opened the door, ushering the two of them in.

There were three tables with three figures on top of them and covered with a white blanket and the smile on James' face faded with slight worry and confusion. Ms. Stone stepped aside, walking over to the first table in the row and placed a hand on the blanket.

"I'm sure you both are quite curious as to what is underneath the sheet?" she asked and Kendall frowned.

"Is it something that involves us? You still haven't explained what is going on-"

"I'm here, Lucy," a boy called out, opening the door and walking inside to stand behind the first table with the figure still shrouded underneath the sheet. James tapped his foot, starting to grow irritated.

"Professor, why are we here? What do you want with us?"

"Do you want the OS now, Lucy?" the child asked and that was when James felt himself go cold. OS. . .now he studied the figure. It looked rather small, too small to be Carlos. But the other two. . .the other two looked like they were a perfect size. . .could it be?

"P-Professor-"

"Let me begin with this one first, I have a lot to explain to you two," she replied and with that, pulled the sheet off. It was small. . .a little girl. . .Katie. James forgot all about her, the poor android must have been the first figure placed into the truck, the one as black as charcoal and looking anything but human. But. . .she looked perfect. She looked. . .almost human. Like she was in a deep sleep, pretty little eyes closed and brown hair curling into her face. Ms. Stone was looking at James, eyebrow raised in interest, "You recognize this one?"

"Y-Yeah. . .h-how-"

"She was the worst one, so I had my colleagues begin reconstruction on her first before the other two," she replied and turned to the child with her palm held open, "Martin, open."

The child opened his mouth, as if he was expecting a treat or in the middle of a dentist exam and Ms. Stone placed her finger inside to press at something on the roof of his mouth. She removed it and he closed his mouth, then James watched with slight shock as he saw the face almost move forward and then split into two halves to reveal a mechanical looking face instead of a human child. Silver glint with glass eyes that dilated at the light with poised lips.

"I knew it," Kendall muttered and James looked at him.

"How could you know-"

"It's something about them. . .something that just doesn't feel right," he whispered and Ms. Stone gave a small chuckle.

"Because you had spent quite a deal of your life with one, Mr. Knight and could spot some inhuman and mechanical behaviors. But like Mr. Diamond, anyone else would have thought Martin was a child. Just like our patients believe they are talking to children whose parents let them volunteer to sit with them for the time they are here," she replied and James' eyes widened. So. . .all those children, those that were smiling or laughing or listening intently to the ramblings of patients while they gently held their hands. . .weren't even _human?_ Kendall watched with sick expression as Ms. Stone touched the top of Martin's silver forehead, a disc sliding out and she took it with ease and raised it for both of them to see.

"On this disc is Iota's new OS. . .Mr. Knight, this concerns you the most," she replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"How? I never even saw-"

"Because I used Alpha's OS to recreate it along with Martin's," she replied and Kendall gulped, now his eyes staring intently at the two still covered figures. Was Logan one of them? Was Carlos the other? They had to be, they just _had _to. She stuck her finger between Katie's lips, withdrawing it and the android girl's face doing just like what it had done to Martin's, splitting and revealing the mechanical skull. "She belongs to you now, Mr. Knight. She is programed to follow Alpha like a child would follow their mother. To love him unconditionally."

"And me?" Kendall asked warily as she placed the disc into the tiny slot and it sliding perfectly inside.

"She will love you as well. You must condition her on how to react to you but she will also love you. Her directive is flexible from Martin's and she retains no memories before the fire, so she will catch onto things very quick. In the first few hours of her initial set up, be careful what you do in front of her. Otherwise, her directive will act accordingly."

"Like how?"

". . .For example, if she catches you yelling or. . .sexually aroused by Alpha-"

"I-I don't, I-I'm not-"

"Simmer down, simmer down," the scientist said with a small smile as Kendall closed his stammering mouth, "If she should just catch you, it'll cause her to mimic your actions to see what is appropriate and how she should act. Only in the first few hours though. After that, her OS should be able to sort between appropriate and inappropriate actions to use in certain situations."

". . .Right," Kendall muttered, blush still on his face and she just smiled. A slim hand went down to graze Katie's jaw, James seeing the lens of the eyes focus and the two halves of the face coming center once more and locking into place. She moved to the next one, pulling off the sheet and Kendall's face grew even more red as his breath caught in his throat.

Logan.

Kendall let out a strangled noise and Ms. Stone looked at Kendall with an affectionate smile.

"And this is Alpha. His new OS is already in place. . .though there were complications," she said and Kendall rushed over, hand outstretched to touch Logan's still face. She grabbed it before it could even brush against the soft looking skin, looking at Kendall with concern, "Mr. Knight, the OS was slightly damaged and we couldn't retrieve some files."

"Files like what?"

". . .Memories," she said and Kendall looked at the scientist with a blank expression.

". . .W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Memories were missing from the OS reconstruction. We are not sure what was the content but all we were sure of was that they occurred between June 2012 and July 2015."

_Three years. . ._three years of lost memories. Then Kendall felt another lump in his throat as another thought dawned on him. June 2012 was when he first met Logan, the _real _Logan. And July 2015. . .no. . .that meant. . .

"H-He doesn't remember me. He c-couldn't, he wouldn't be able to recall how we met or our first date o-or-"

"Mr. Knight, the memories of you and Alpha still remain. He remembers you. . .though from what I saw as I looked through them, he isn't going to remember you in a kind light."

That's right, he's going to remember all the hate. How Kendall hated him, how Kendall hated him from trying to replace the real Logan, how Kendall screamed and hit him. . .he's going to be afraid of him. He's going to fear him again. That or hate him. Kendall's hands went up to hold his head, letting out pained groans at all of the memories of cruelty flooding back and he felt someone gently rubbing his back. He expected it to be Ms. Stone but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw it was James, giving a small smile.

"It's alright. . .you can fix it. You can show him how much you love him if you just accept him into your heart right off the back."

"Accept him and Iota," Ms. Stone added and Kendall glanced back over at the android girl, still looking like she was sleeping soundly and Kendall glanced back down at Logan's face. It looked so. . .beautiful. Beautiful and peaceful. . .he wondered what the face would look like when Logan first opens his eyes and Kendall is the one that he sees. Horror? Fear? Hate?. . .Maybe love? Kendall felt Ms. Stone take his hand, gently guiding it to the side of Logan's face and fingertips brushing against the back of his neck. Kendall felt how soft the skin was, soft for something that once was scorched and practically melted off the skin. Now, it was silk smooth and just the touch made Kendall's skin shiver.

Then his heart quickened when he felt his finger brush against a small switch that disappeared as soon as he touched it. And then the eyes slowly began to flutter open as Logan's chest heaved up to imitate taking a breath. The brown orbs looked upwards, looked up straight into Kendall's worried face for the first reaction and a small smile formed on the android's lips.

"I'm sorry. . .are you mad that I broke myself?" Logan asked quietly and Kendall felt his face grow into a pained grimace with tears welling up at his eyes. He crouched down immediately, cupping Logan's face and kissing the android on the lips and he could feel Logan gasp in surprise before kissing him back gently. Kendall pulled away, tears falling onto Logan's cheeks as he cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll never let you go, I promise I won't hurt you anymore, _I promise_. Please don't leave me again, please don't ever go away," Kendall cried, grabbing Logan's hand from underneath the cover and holding it against his face to feel the soft skin against his face once more. The hand lightly closed and uncurled in Kendall's hand, Logan smiling and giving a tiny laugh.

"I won't leave you, Kendall. I love you too much to leave you," Logan said softly and Kendall paused, looking down at the android with slightly hurt eyes.

". . .Why do you love me?" Kendall asked and the android paused, face going blank and void of emotion.

". . .I. . .I-"

"Mr. Knight, please refrain from asking questions like that for the OS-" Ms. Stone began but Logan began to mumble out a response.

"I. . .I love you because. . .you are. . .I-I love-"

Ms. Stone quickly placed her index finger in Logan's mouth to unlock the face and Logan's confused chatter ceased once the face split in two. She looked at the blond, stern expression on her young face.

"Please give the OS time to create new memories with you before it is able to generate a response. Right now, it is only working off of the memories of you showing dislike towards the model and of course it wouldn't be able to give answer why Alpha loves you. Otherwise, you'll cause the OS to crash and at this early stage, it could be quite devastating," she said and Kendall stared at the woman before looking at the silvery face of the skull.

". . .Okay. . ." Kendall said quietly and Ms. Stone closed the faceplate with Logan blinking and smiling as if nothing even happened.

"You were saying, Kendall?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head, letting a hand go and brush through the deep brown hair.

"Nothing. . .nothing," Kendall muttered and James briskly walked over to the last table, hand already beginning to tug off the sheet and heart racing just as fast. It almost stopped when he finally saw the face that was covered, that beautiful face he fell in love with. Carlos looked like he was sleeping, not even a single trace of the fire that burned his skin down to the metal skeleton. He almost began to cry, face going into a smile that almost hurt as he touched Carlos' cheek and fingers brushed against the lips. Just as plush as he remembered it.

"Mr. Diamond, I'm glad to say that Beta's OS was the most kept intact. So he should remember exactly who you are and what you mean to him. . .however, I removed something from the OS along with a bit of traumatic memories," she replied and James gave a confused look. He knew what memories she was possibly talking about, the rape and the treatment from Jett. But what else? She sighed, "I took off the imprinting directive."

"So he can see everyone's face now, right?" James asked and she shook her head.

"So he can't grow too attached to you," she replied and James' eyebrow raised and the scientist sighed again. "Mr. Diamond, I have no idea what Stetson was thinking when he placed that directive on the OS. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" James asked and she gave a sort of sympathetic smile.

"It is touching for an android to be able to truly love someone and grow attached. . .but there is just one problem with that, Mr. Diamond."

"What?"

"We're not going to be here forever like they think we will," she said softly and James paused, knowing that Kendall stopped brushing his fingers through Logan's hair once she said the statement. She was right. . .they weren't going to stay here like Logan and Carlos and Katie were. They were going to eventually move on. . .and where would that leave them? "Mr. Diamond," Ms. Stone began and James glanced at her, "I have seen androids with this directive installed jump into coffins because they can't understand that their beloved is gone. I have seen androids who were abandoned and had that directive, they never stopped looking for them. They wander for _years_, past different countries. . .some might end up being caught and mistaken for human, get thrown in jail, become prostitutes, slaves. . .some have destroyed others if they thought their beloved didn't love them. . .it's a horrible directive, Mr. Diamond," the scientist replied, walking over to Martin, the face still open revealing the skull. She pressed the switch, the face closing back to look normal and the hazel eyes blinking to look around intently.

"Martin was designed to be a loving companion to a woman suffering from depression. But after she began talk about committing suicide, he went into a frenzy that ended up with some of the faculty trying to pry him off of her while he was sobbing," she said and the android boy blinked.

"I do not recall such a thing," he replied and she sighed.

"Because I gave you a new OS," she replied and James looked down at Carlos' still face.

"But. . .so that means. . .Carlos won't love me?"

"He'll love you, Mr. Diamond, love you and want you as long as you love and want him. But he won't be so insecurely attached to you like he was before. He'll kiss, hug, have sexual intercourse-"

"Will you. . .not say that so freely?" James replied, blush tinting on his cheeks and the woman rolled her eyes.

"I found sensual simulations on both of their OS', they are capable of sex so I _must _assume-"

"W-Well I never got the chance, _I mean_, I. . .uh. . ."

"I see. . .you may initiate his OS, Mr. Diamond," she replied, gesturing towards Carlos and James looked down at the android's soft face. His hand gently grazed along Carlos' jaw, relishing in the soft skin and how it felt so good to touch as the tips of his fingers slid down the neck and to the back of the nape. It brushed for the switch before feeling a small bump that disappeared when he applied pressure. The eyes twitched, fluttered, lips twisting and puckering and James stepped back as he saw Carlos open his eyes.

". . .Carlos?" James said softly and the android turned to face him and stare that blank and confused stare. Carlos slowly sat up, swinging his legs off of the table to stand. He wasn't dressed in the clothes that he wore when they were at the Stetson Facility, he was dressed in what the patients wore, simple white pants and white shirt. He got onto his feet, wobbling a little bit and turned to face James again, slowly walking up to the brunette and cocked his head. James stood, nerves beginning to make his body shake and palms sweat. What if Carlos managed to forget, or if the imprinting directive was the only thing that kept that special bond between-

Carlos jumped up and onto James, legs wrapping around his torso and arms wrapping around James' shoulders and James quickly caught the android. One hand moved to grasp Carlos' back and the other went to hold his leg up properly, feeling Carlos snuggling into the crook of his neck affectionately and James let out a shuddered breath.

". . .I see you, James," Carlos said softly into the brunette's skin, lifting his head and giving a small kiss to James' nose before placing his head back onto James' shoulder and James smiled a bit as he leaned his head to the side to nuzzle in the soft black locks.

"Yeah. . .I see you too," James whispered and heard Carlos give a small giggle in his ear.

"Mr. Knight, you have nothing to worry about for Alpha's directive. It bends and flexes as well. . .both of their imprinting directives have been removed," she spoke to Kendall and Kendall glanced over at Logan's dazed expression and at Katie's sleeping face.

". . .Then what will happen to them when. . .you know," Kendall muttered and she raised her hands, gesturing to the entire room.

"Then they will come back here, on their own, and help new patients find happiness. They'll still carry memories of you, but they'll make new attachments and new memories with others for as long as man exists to be their companion," she replied and James looked into Carlos' face. So. . .Carlos would just go to someone else then. Well, come here and be a friend to talk to. . .didn't seem like such a bad fate. . .he held onto the android tighter and Carlos gave a little squeak of happiness. The android laughed, kissing James' nose before leaning downwards and pecking James' lips with his own and James sighed.

It felt so good to have Carlos back in his arms. Just like this.


	19. Goodnight Moon

_Thank you to RaNDoM HeArT, Dudekcm321, 1Avid-reader, Hariken Hero, nickyd92, My telepasssy doo, Samantha Maslow17, Colemanrise, cellyjelly, Bowman0306, Kurissss, Carphanie and 801-chan for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the final installment of Beware the Superman._

* * *

><p>The couple walked with hand in hand, smiling and giving a gentle little laugh here and there as they took their normal path when they walked. The trees were slowly beginning to flower, the first buds of spring coming into view as they approached that familiar oak tree that they carved their names in when they were teenagers. Jo's hand squeezed Dak's tighter, seeing construction beginning on a small park for children to play.<p>

"I can't believe there was a fire here," she muttered and Dak nodded. He couldn't believe that Carlos and James were the ones that were caught in it along with others. When he received the news, he was at a jeweler's and tried to rush over as soon as he could. James was alright, received minor burns. Carlos on the other hand, was burnt beyond recognition. He visited James all the times he was in the hospital, sitting and talking to both James and Kendall. Though, the blond ignored him. The blond ignored them both and didn't want to have anything to deal with them. But it was understandable, Kendall lost Logan in that fire.

But luckily, everything turned out alright.

Jo wrapped arms around Dak, looking up at her boyfriend with loving brown eyes. "Dak, remember when we were 18 and we first carved our names in that tree?" she asked and Dak nodded with a little smile on his face. She pulled him to the tree and placed his hand on the trunk, right smack dab on the carved heart. "And remember what we said?"

"'We carve it, we'll be together forever'," Dak replied and then felt his heart jumping a bit. This was it, this was the moment. He held the woman tighter, "Yeah, we'll be together forever," he said softly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, but then her expression faltered when the man slowly lowered himself til he was on one knee in the slowly growing green grass. "So that means there's one thing I need to do," Dak replied, digging in his pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box. "Will you marry me, Ms. Josephine Taylor?"

"Dak. . ." the woman said softly, placing a hand to her growing smile and getting down to his level to wrap arms around him. She began to giggle as he wrapped arms around her body and they both fell back into the green grass. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she whispered in his ear and Dak smiled. Jo tilted her face, kissing Dak softly on the lips and pulling away to hug him tight.

* * *

><p>"Look at this book, James," Carlos chirped, holding up the newest book he picked off of the shelf. James gave a small sigh, taking the book and looking at it. He flipped through the pages and hummed.<p>

"I'll buy it for you when I'm done with work. You need to be getting back over to the coffee shop in a couple of minutes before your break is up," James replied and Carlos nodded, looking out the window to the shop on the other side of the street. The normal crowd, not too many people and enough business for it to not be a slow day. The android sighed, walking around the counter and wrapping arms around James to hug and hold him tight. James looked down at the android snuggling in his chest, a little startled at first but held Carlos tight in his grasp as well. The android had become more touchy-feely, holding and hugging James at any opportune moment. James assumed it was because of the newer version of the OS, and James could say that he actually liked it, liked having Carlos snuggle up to him on his own accord.

The door opened, the little bell overhead sounding and James turned to see who it was that was walking inside, eyes widening at the sight. A woman wheeling in a teenaged looking boy. . .a woman wheeling in a teenaged looking boy that resembled Carlos _perfectly_. Only, this boy was extremely thin and looked around at the bookstore with a confused and slightly sick expression. James quickly pushed Carlos down to hide behind the desk as the woman approached the desk, the brunette throwing on a quick smile.

"May I help you with anything?" James asked, trying to not look at the boy in the wheelchair and instead focus on the woman. . .Mrs. Garcia, was it? She gave a gentle smile.

"Yes, just picking up some books. Do you have any recommendations?" she asked and James glanced around at the counter with clutter of books waiting to be picked up by their owner. He bit his lip and grabbed a colorful book with playful looking characters and bright letters.

"This is a good read. . .if you are still looking for children's books," James replied and the woman sighed, placing a hand on top of the boy's black locks. His head drooped down from the pressure, letting out a small whine and she quickly withdrew her hand. She looked down at her son, sad and hurt and James began to feel slightly sick. He felt the android on the floor stirring, growing curious as to what it was that James was trying to hide from him but James still held him down.

"Yes, that is fine. . .this is my son, by the way," she introduced and James gave a small smile. The boy didn't look in his direction, just straight ahead with confused expression and Mrs. Garcia sighed once more, "I'm so glad that he managed to pull through. . .he has aphasia though and he has trouble walking but. . .I'm so glad he's here. I'm so glad we didn't do that program," she said softly and James gave a slow nod. Yes. . .because then they would have just took the child off of support and let him die. They would have taken Carlos instead. . .and James would never had been blessed to be able to love the android that was now touching his leg, lightly whispering if he could see who was that.

"Well, we have a couple of new arrivals in the children's section that he might like. Would you like me to go get them for you?" James asked and she shook her head.

"No, I think I'll take him over there and let him look at the books for himself. Want to help him try and refresh his memory-"

There was a loud whine of pain, sobbing almost and James turned to see the boy in the wheelchair groaning and eyes watering with tears. Then James turned again to see that Carlos was peeking out from behind the desk and staring at the boy, staring at the boy with a face just like his and he gulped. James crouched down, pulling Carlos back to hide as Mrs. Garcia quickly crouched down to try and comfort her son's sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's alright. I-I'll just buy the book and take him home, he must be a little bit tired," Mrs. Garcia said and took the child's book off of the counter and quickly wheeled him to the checkout stand. James waited until they were a good distance away before he allowed Carlos to come out of the hiding spot and felt the android wrap arms around his torso. Carlos was looking up at him in slight distress and James bit his lip.

"James. . .what was that? _Who _was that?. . .That wasn't me, was it?" Carlos asked and then looked at his hands and arms, "I don't look like that, do I James?"

"Carlos. . .it's hard to explain-"

"Is there another you, James?"

"No, I'm sure there isn't," James replied and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed in confusion and James groaned until he snapped his fingers in an idea, "You know how there are two people that look the same, right? Twins?"

"Twins?. . .That is my twin?" Carlos cutely asked, cocking his head to the side and James just nodded his head. The android stood there in silence before a big smile overcame his face, "I wanna say hi to my twin!" Carlos chirped and began to push past James to run over to the sickly boy and his mother when James' eyes widened and he quickly pulled Carlos back.

"You can't, Carlos. You can't see them and they can't see you," James sternly said and Carlos looked at the brunette, slightly hurt.

"Why?" the android asked and James sighed, trying to rack his brain for a suitable answer.

"Because. . .because he is really sick right now, Carlos. And seeing you. . .it'll make him more upset. Maybe in the future, you can meet them but right now it's too soon. It's for the best, Carlos."

"For the best?. . .Does he have a James?" Carlos asked and James gave a small smile, hand going up to gently run through Carlos' hair.

"He has someone that loves him if that's what you mean. I don't think he has a 'James'," the brunette replied and Carlos tilted his head from side to side before wrapping arms around James yet again.

"Good. I want to be the only one that has a James," Carlos said softly into James' skin and James sighed, hugging Carlos and kissing the crown of the black locks. James glanced up at the clock and gave Carlos a tap on the shoulder.

"Come on, don't want you to be late for work."

* * *

><p>"What are you drawing, Mr. Stetson?" Martin asked the adult man as the two of them sat in the white room. Jett was curled, eyes staring at the child widely as the brunette boy continued to color. Martin raised the picture and pointed at it, "I'm drawing a dinosaur," the child replied, a green dinosaur that was roaring and stomping on the trees. Jett's body twitched, his hand shaking. What kind of trickery was this? How dare they try and give him a robot child? A robot child to replace Beta? Ha! Fools, they were all dammed fools. . .but. . .was it really a robot? Mirrors couldn't create, at least the Mirrors that Jett made couldn't understand art or some nonsense like that. Art and beauty, hah. Useless, inefficient and <em>imperfect <em>beings only follow and daunt on art and beauty. When there is so much more work to be done, there was no need!

. . .

But was it a child?

Jett was scared, he didn't know why they were doing this to him. Why did he get everything taken away? Why did Katherine not love him? Why did they told his wife they won't ever have a child? Those people, those people started all the madness. Why did Beta want that horrid and flawed human? When Jett was intelligent, Jett was a gentleman, Jett _created _him. Why did Beta not love him? Why did they place him here where they let children, _robotic children_, talk as if they were human? They're not, _they're not._

Jett's hand shot out, grazing against Martin's face. There must be a switch, there must be a. . .Martin sat there, large brown eyes watching Jett closely and Jett grew more confused. Does it _want _him to find the switch? Is it humoring him?. . .Or maybe there was no switch to begin with and the look the child was giving him was of the same confusion that was on the ex-scientist's face. Jett licked his drying lips, shaking violently, why? Why were they torturing him? He just wanted Katherine to love him. He just wanted _someone _to love him and understand him. His hand slowly began to pull away and he looked at the child as he curled into a fetal position.

"Mr. Stetson? Is there something you would like to talk about?" Martin asked and Jett shook his head, eyes beginning to water. He didn't know. He didn't know what this was. He was so confused and the one thing Jett hated to feel was lost, lost and confused and desiring someone.

Needing someone, needing attachment. The worse human flaw of all.

"Are you human?" Jett croaked out, looking at the child as he rocked himself, "Are you human? Please answer me. Please answer me that, please tell me you're not all torturing me and that you are human," Jett plead and Martin blinked.

"What do you think I am, Mr. Stetson?" Martin asked and Jett let out a sob. _He didn't know. _It all hurts so much and he hated this confusion. Jett looked up as Martin slowly approached him, "I am here to help you, Mr. Stetson."

"Who is your creator?"

"My mommy," Martin said and Jett wanted to scream. Lies! Did they program this android to say something like that? They must have, it's not real. None of this is real!

"No. Who is your creator? Who built you?" Jett questioned and Martin looked like he was actually thinking very hard on this.

". . .Rose is my mommy," Martin replied and Jett stared. Was. . .was it really human? Was this a human child he was speaking to? Jett stared and stared, his eyes slowly leaking out tears and Martin cocked his head to the side, "Do you want me to leave, Mr. Stetson?"

"No. . .no. . .when is your birthday?"

"June 25th," Martin replied and Jett gave a hurt smile.

"Really. . .that's my wedding anniversary," Jett said and thought on it. How bitter, that was possibly the happiest moment of his life. . .then after that. . .

"Is your wife pretty?" Martin asked and Jett sucked in a breath.

"She was beautiful. So intelligent and kind. . .she would have been a great mother. . .but we couldn't have children. She miscarried twice and. . .I tried to make her happy. . .I made her a child but I wasn't so good at robotics like I am now. . .it was imperfect, it was a failed model. . .she left me after that. . ." Jett murmured and Martin gave a sympathetic smile, opening his arms out wide to give a gentle hug. Jett was stiff as the child hugged him, confused. If this was an android, how was it possible to show compassion? To show compassion for an event that it was not programmed for? Maybe. . .maybe this was a child. Maybe this was a human boy that gave him a gentle hug and Jett found himself giving a sad smile and slowly hugging the child back.

"Mr. Stetson?" a voice called and Jett looked over at the door, "Martin's mother is here, time for him to go," a woman replied, one of those doctors that walked around with their child that sat with the patients. Martin broke away from Jett's grasp and walked over to grab the picture of the dinosaur and hand it to the brunette man.

"Here, you can have this," Martin replied and Jett slowly took it, smiling gently at the picture. Martin waved goodbye and quickly rushed out of the small room as the woman closed the door behind him. Ms. Stone was standing in the hallway, arms crossed and looking at the door with solemn expression. "He almost accessed my OS," Martin stated and she nodded.

"He was conflicted. Your OS is slightly more advanced than what he worked with. He didn't know if you were human. . .but he took to you?"

"Yes, Lucy. He thinks I'm human," Martin explained and she nodded again.

"Good. We'll have two more sessions with you. Then we'll place the Jenny model and see how he interacts with her. Then, we'll start escorting him out to the town on certain occasions to see how ready he is for human interaction."

"As you wish, Lucy," Martin replied and the scientist smiled, giving a gentle pat on the android's head.

* * *

><p>"'As he slept, he dreamed of his Fairy, beautiful, smiling, and happy, who kissed him and said to him, 'Bravo, Pinocchio! In reward for your kind heart, I forgive you for all your old mischief. Boys who love and take care of their parents when they are old and sick, deserve praise even though they may not be held up as models of obedience and good behavior. Keep on doing so well, and you will be happy.'"<p>

"What about little girls, Daddy?"

Logan looked at the little android girl beside him, curled up in the sheets of her bed and looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"Little girls get praised for showing kindness and being loving to everything and everyone," Logan explained and Katie snuggled more into her pillow.

"Hmm. . .somebody's coming," Katie said softly and Logan glanced up, hearing sounds of someone walking down the hall as well and paused in reading the story to see who it was. There was a soft knock and Logan called out for them to come in and the white door opened, Kendall stepping inside and taking off the beanie he was wearing. Katie smiled brightly, getting out from underneath the blankets to hop on her feet and run over to give the blond man a hug.

"You're home, Papa!" Katie chirped and Kendall smiled, hand running through those long soft strands of brown hair. The android girl had just started calling him that, a little bit of confusion at first since whenever the three of them went out to do some shopping and Katie would see a child accompanied by a woman, she began to call Kendall 'Mommy' until she was properly corrected.

Now. . .Kendall liked it. Kendall liked hearing the little voice chirp out 'Papa' whenever she saw him and it'll usually follow with Katie cuddling up beside him. He glanced over at Logan, the brunette smiling at the two of them as Kendall gave her a pat on the back.

"Get back in bed so Daddy can finish his story," Kendall replied and the android girl cocked her head to the side, giving a little cute pout.

"But I want to play with Papa!"

"We can play tomorrow. Get back to bed," Kendall said and Katie grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay and read with us, Papa?" Katie asked and Kendall gave the android a small smile before sighing and letting Katie pull him over and sit in the bed. It was a tight squeeze with the three of them in the queen sized bed but Katie was situated in between Logan and Kendall and Katie tugged the book out of Logan's grasp to hand to Kendall. She pointed at a paragraph, "Start there."

Kendall sighed, leaning back into the pillows and began to read, "'What with his surprise and his joy when, on looking himself over, he saw that he was no longer a Marionette, but that he had become a real live boy! He looked all about him and instead of the usual wall of straw, he found himself in a beautifully furnished little room, the prettiest he had ever seen.'" Kendall read, looking at the pages with a sort of sad expression and then glancing downwards at Katie. The android girl was looking at the book with interest. . .no. . .his _daughter _was looking at the book with interest. Kendall gave a smile, he didn't think he would have a daughter. He didn't think that he would be called 'Papa'. And he glanced at Logan, the brunette also looking at the book and waiting for Kendall to continue reading. They were like the family that Kendall always wanted, together and with child. . .this was what he wanted.

"Papa!" Katie said, tugging on Kendall's arm, "What happens next?"

"Well, he and Geppetto live happily ever after, honey," Logan said and Katie cocked her head to the side.

"Can you read me another story, Daddy?"

"Not tonight, Katie," Kendall said and kissed her forehead. The girl pouted as Kendall got out of the bed and placed the book along with all the others. Logan got out of bed too, reaching on the side of the girl's face.

"Time to go to sleep," Logan said softly, fingers brushing for the OS switch and Katie gave a soft nod. She closed her eyes, the OS beginning the daily sorting and software backup and Logan smiled. He kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight."

Katie said nothing, already deep in 'sleep' as Logan turned off the light and the two walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Logan looked over at Kendall, smiling at the blond gently, "How was work?"

"Fine, just fine," Kendall replied, looking at Logan with a warmness that he never looked at the android with before. It felt. . .nice. . .everything felt nice. Kendall found himself wrapping arms around Logan and pulling him close, leaning down and kissing those soft lips gently. The kiss was soft and innocent, loving and caring as Logan's hand went up to gently caress the blond locks. Kendall pulled away, lips making a quiet 'pop' and looked into those brown eyes.

". . .I love you," Logan said softly and Kendall gave a smile.

"I love you too," he whispered and Logan smiled bright, hugging Kendall tight.

This was nice.

* * *

><p>James pulled on an old shirt to lounge in, Kendall giving Carlos the day off and coincidentally it was the same day of his own day off. Which left the two to spend the day together. Carlos just wanted to read books that he brought home from the bookstore, maybe to go for a walk in the park afterwards and see the blooming flowers along with any new little furry animals he could play with. James walked into the living room, Carlos in one of James' shirts with book in his lap and he smiled.<p>

"Good book?" James asked and Carlos nodded his head, looking up at James and smiling brightly. Carlos set the book down, getting onto his feet and moving to wrap arms around James and snuggled his face into James' broad chest. James wrapped arms around him as well, hands going down to gently rest at Carlos' hips and feel the small of the android's back. James' eyebrow furrowed in slight confusion, expecting to feel a pair of shorts underneath the shirt but feeling nothing. His hand slowly moved downwards to feel the brim of the shirt, surprise coming over him as he felt his fingers touch bare skin under the clothing.

"C-Carlos," James stuttered, stepping away to look at the android in surprise and Carlos stood there, shyly twisting his foot and looking up at James.

"Do you love me?" Carlos asked softly, approaching James and James found his feet were stuck firm on the floor. The brunette nodded his head and Carlos gently took James' hand, "I love you, James. . .and I can see your face."

James raised an eyebrow, still not sure where this was going. Then his eyes widened in shock as Carlos gently guided his hand downwards until James' hand was softly touching against Carlos' groin. James shuddered and Carlos looked at him in the eye, innocent. James withdrew his hand, confused a bit and Carlos stepped closer. He wrapped arms around James, eyes holding so much love that it made James' heart swell. "Touch me," Carlos whispered and James felt his hand gently caress Carlos' hip and down to touch his thigh. He gulped, hand hooking under Carlos' calf and the other hoisted Carlos off of his feet. James carried the android into the bedroom, heart beating extremely fast as he gently laid Carlos onto the bed and crawled on top.

"Does. . .do you have a switch-"

"It's retracted. You won't brush against it," Carlos said softly, pink tongue giving a little lick along his lips that James so wanted to taste. The brunette leaned forward, connecting his lips with Carlos' and tongue pressing through the plush lips into the warmth of Carlos' mouth. It was surprisingly moist, though James couldn't tell if it was some sort of salivation or what. The mouth tasted sweet, not plain or some kind of metal. Tasted like vanilla and coco, some delicious dessert that made James more aroused and he could feel his length begin to swell in his pajama pants.

James broke away from the kiss, moving down to kiss Carlos' neck and tongue dart out to lick down to the collarbone. Carlos' eyes were closed, biting on his lower lip and slowly arching his back and James wondered if Carlos was truly feeling the arousal, truly feeling the sensuality and intimacy of the situation. Then he remembered what Ms. Stone had said, 'sensuality simulators'. Does that mean it's a simulation. . .that he isn't really-

"_Ah~_" Carlos gave a breathy sigh, feeling James touch at the inner thigh, so close to the genitals yet shying away. James' breath hitched in his throat at the sound and the hands gently pulled the large shirt off of the android's frame. Carlos was naked underneath, just as he thought and James pondered as he gave the caramel torso butterfly kisses. Was Carlos planning this? Was this programmed or spur of the moment? He wasn't sure but for sure knew one thing.

Carlos looked beautiful.

The skin was a perfect and clean color, smelled nice and felt so soft to James' touch. He kissed those hips, round to the perfect curve and hearing Carlos give another sigh of pleasure as his tongue darted out to lick the smooth skin. He glanced up at Carlos, the android's eyes fluttering slightly, and his tongue traced a trail to Carlos' cock. He licked along the length, not hard or pulsing like his was but soft and flaccid. Perhaps Carlos couldn't get aroused in that sort of sense, yet he could hear the android gently whimpering in pleasure.

"James~" Carlos breathed and James licked along the tip of the cock, sucking gently on the head and the android bit his lower lip. Such a cute trait, arousing and innocent. Carlos gently pushed away James' head and the brunette looked in confusion. Carlos grabbed at the old shirt James wore, pulling it off of him and then leaning forward to kiss the strong pectorals. James' fingers went to go in Carlos' hair, gripping gently and feeling his lips dance on his chest and down to his belly button. Carlos licked at the hips, giving each a gentle nip and bite as fingers wrapped around the brim of James' boxers and pants and tugged them down the tan thighs.

James' erection sprung free, bobbing in the android's face for a split second before Carlos gave him those soft doe eyes and slid his mouth over the tip of James' erection. James gasped, the feeling warm and wet around his length as Carlos slowly bobbed his head up and down, tongue dragging along a vein before pulling back up and tonguing the head. James' hands went down to grip at those soft locks, gently tugging Carlos' head up and pushing it back further down. He felt Carlos' nose nuzzling at the base of his cock and hands on his hips. James tried to prop himself on his elbows, looking at the sight and seeing Carlos' eyes look up towards him in hopes of approval.

The tongue began to increase in speed, James fighting the urge to begin shallowly thrusting up inside and risk damaging some of Carlos' hardware and the mouth pulled off with a loud 'pop' that almost echoed in the slowly growing hot room. The cock wasn't slick with spit, yet James was so sure that it was from the wet mouth. Must have been some simulation. . .maybe. . .

James leaned up, pulling Carlos into his nude lap to kiss the android again. This time, it wasn't innocent, it was passionate. Rough and he could feel Carlos gnawing at his lower lip and hands clutching tight at James' shoulder blades. The android was breathing heavily, moaning in James' mouth and the sounds James swallowed down his throat, his cock twitching with excitement as he felt Carlos rubbing and grinding down against it. His length kept slipping in between the two cheeks, never full sheathing himself in the android that was nuzzling and kissing him roughly and James pulled away, grabbing at the supple mounds and spreading them.

"Do you need to be stretched?" James asked, forgetting that air of innocence Carlos carried with him and mind slowly hazed over by lust and passion. Carlos shook his head 'no', pulling James down on top of him as the android's back went down into the soft sheets of the bed. His legs wrapped around James' waist, arms around James' neck and looked up into James' face with a loving and shy expression.

"Touch me," Carlos repeated, softer and more loving than before and James slowly began to understand what the android meant. Touch him. Be physical and intimate. James was nervous. . .this was what traumatized Carlos. When those assistants raped him, this moment was what James was afraid that might make the android fear him. He felt Carlos gently take his hand and guide it to his face, letting the hand caress his cheek.

"Touch me," Carlos breathed, smiling lovingly and James gave a weak smile back. He took his hand away from Carlos' face, moving it to Carlos' supple hips and gripped them tight. Carlos began to spread his legs as James made himself situated and positioned himself at the puckered entrance. He hoped this wouldn't hurt. . .he grabbed his cock and stroked it a bit. He raised his hand and spat in it, rubbing the little bit of moisture to make sure it at least goes in smooth and slowly directed the tip of his cock past the ring of tight muscle.

James' eyes widened, feeling a small hum around his cock and a loud moan escaped his lips as he pushed himself inside. Carlos giggled and James blushed.

"I-I'm sorry," James stuttered out, his body quaking. It felt. . ._wonderful. _It was strange and erotic, squeezing his length and hugging it so warm and tight before it felt like vibrations and tickled the sides. To think this was what Kendall must have been feeling when he makes love to Logan. . .James felt his heart beating abnormally fast. Carlos was smiling, almost like the android knew _exactly _what was going on down there and James felt himself growing more embarrassed at the innocent smile. "Carlos. . .do you feel that?"

"Feel you inside of me?" Carlos asked and then wiggled his hips, making James give a squeak at the feeling of movement. The android nodded, "You may move, please."

Right, right. Move. James pulled back his hips, biting on his lower lip and snapping them back accidentally fast. Carlos moaned, back arching and James only felt a stronger vibration around his cock that made him moan deep in his throat. Fuck. . .is _this _the sensuality stimulator? He snapped his hips back and tried further sheath himself inside the android's body, hips to Carlos' smooth bottom. James' hands went from Carlos' hips to hold up Carlos' legs, thrusts beginning to gain a steady rhythm.

James caught on to the simulation very quick. The more Carlos was feeling pleasure through intercourse, the faster the vibrations James would feel around his cock. He was sweating, grunting like an animal, it just felt so abnormally _good_. And Carlos was gorgeous, lips parted to let out breathy moans and whines of pleasure and James saw how his toes were beginning to curl along with his fingers gripping the sheets tight and taking them into his fist. Carlos didn't sweat, but James felt the tan ankles in his sweaty grasp were hot and heated. The OS was putting in _work. _They didn't switch positions, James just wanted to see Carlos' face. He wanted to see every eye flutter, every button nose wrinkle from an out of sync thrust as James grew closer to his climax, every lip movement that would either let out a gasp, a moan that was James' name, or a breathy 'I love you'.

Love.

James' thrust were going erratic, trying to toss his hair out of his face to prevent it from sticking to his sweating forehead and Carlos' back was completely off the bed, arched at such an angle that allowed James to thrust quicker and faster. His hands were trying to grab at James, to get a better hold and James slammed into the body, Carlos letting out a loud scream of pleasure from the thrust. James quickly pulled out, his body quaking as he grabbed his length and stroked himself, breaths coming out short and hot. His body convulsed, semen shooting out and onto the sheets and over his hand. Carlos closed his legs, eyes closing as James let out a couple of steady breaths and wiped his hand clean of the white fluid. He took in another breath, looking over at Carlos. The android was turned a bit in the sheets, face nuzzling into the pillow and he gave James a gentle smile.

James crawled over, wrapping arms around Carlos and pulling him close to his body. The android fit perfect in his grasp and James nuzzled his nose in the black locks.

"James?" Carlos softly piped up and James looked down into the brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Carlos whispered and hugged James tight. James smiled into Carlos' hair.

"I love you too. . .I'll always love you," James whispered back and saw the small smile flicker over Carlos' face before the android closed his eyes. Was it sleep? Or was Carlos just resting? He gave a kiss to the temple, hearing a light giggle from the android and James smiled. Then he closed his eyes himself, going to sleep and to dream.

Dream and know that the one he loves was safe in his arms.

**The End**

* * *

><p>It has been a great pleasure to write a story like this and it was a good test to see how I can write JarlosKogan. Now, it might change, but I checked the Jarlos section and this is the _**second** _highest reviewed Jarlos story (the first being _The Epic of Bandana Man_ which is an amazing story and inspired quite a few stories still waiting on my laptop's hard drive) that is complete. Or actually, this is **the** highest reviewed story with the actual Jarlos pairing that is complete. And that is a great feat for me to have since I am still new in this pairing.

To know that this story has made some people cry and feel emotion for characters that weren't even human (Logan/Carlos) and characters with messed up morals (Jett/Kendall) is something I think is a great advance in my writing. This story itself was based off of some topics in my AP Psychology class along with _Chobits, Love Me Not _by vickytunes, _A_._I: Artificial Intelligence_, and slightly _Brave New World_.

What's next after this story: _Painting Graffiti on Apples_ is the story that is taking this story's place in my updating lineup (and it's a Cargan so none of you are probably interested in that :P). I MIGHT have an idea for a Kogan or two but it keeps on flickering in and out like a candle. Well, a Kogan multi-chapter. I'm in the process of finishing my Kogan one shot. As for Jarlos, I don't really have an idea for another one coming yet, in fact, this story was actually supposed to be a Kenlos but I gave it to Jarlos and Kogan. Right now, I'm just seeing on placing out new chapters for 2012 stories and trying to update stories that haven't been updated in a _long _time. But who knows? Jarlos might come again in 2012, I just need to find a good storyline to work with that pairing.

Thank you all for reading this story, a story that I wanted to challenge you all to think about and look at from all angles possible. Until next time :)


End file.
